My Tomboy Girlfriend
by BeethovensPrincess
Summary: Amu made a deal with Ikuto that she and her family will cancel the debt of the Tsukiyomi's. In return for this favor she asked him to make her a divine lady to impress Tadase. Unknown to Amu that Ikuto's now falling for her. R&R pls.
1. Prologue

**I do not own Shugo Chara or other merchandise I mention. **

**

* * *

**

_Well hi. I'm Hinamori Amu._

_And this is my story._

_

* * *

_

I woke up at the sound of my sister, Ami, screaming before me. I never really intended to unlock the door of my room. It just so happens that cause of exhaustion I forgot to lock it. Well, I'm already fully awake, there's probably no harm on that, I suppose. The clock says 6:31 AM. School starts in an hour. I better get ready.

I slipped on my uniform. I just couldn't face the fact that we, girls, _have_ to wear skirts. I mean we can't jump or run or do cartwheels while wearing a skirt. Man can also have the advantage of us, girls, who wear skirts. I could probably list a hundred of reasons why I oppose skirts but I'll be wasting my precious time.

"Hinamori Amu-sama, breakfast is ready." The butler said as I tied my Zoo-york skating shoe and neaten my lose hoodie.

"Thanks Bret." I said as I dashed towards the kitchen and grabbed a piece of toasted bread. Bret isn't his name though, I got used to calling our old dead-thief butler Bret. So that's why I call him Bret. Te-he.

"Prepare the car. I'll take my leave." Was what I commanded then took my bag.

"Which one would you prefer, Hinamori Amu-sama?" Bret said as he took out four car keys.

"Key number 4. I don't need a flashy car just for school." I said then waited at the front our main door. The white car now stood in front of me as the driver, Pete, opened the door for me. He drove swiftly as we now reached my school.

At precisely 7:26 AM, my target will now walk towards his locker. There he is, right on time. I guess now's my cue. I wish myself luck.

"Yo, Hotori." I said as I slapped his back.

"H-hinamori-san. Ohayo." My blonde target said as he smiled and faced me.

"Yeah, say, you wanna catch a baseball game on Saturday with…me?" I turned around then clenched my fists. Say yes, say yes, _please_ say yes!

"I-i have…an a-appointment. Sorry."

"Tch, nah it's cool."

"Well then."

I blew it. I totally blew it. I mean it's obvious that he doesn't like me. I saw him date a dozen of girly-girls. I'm like, the opposite of them. Damn, does this mean I _have _to be one of them just to make him date or even like me? What the fuck! This is worlds end! I can't wear those frilly ruffled things mom buys me. It's against my will, my dignity! But…if it's for Tadase, I'll have to do it, even if it means jeopardizing my reputation.

But the main question is: HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSE TO PULL IT OFF?!

While I slumber in deep thoughts, the sight of someone, with groupies behind him, walked pass by. He was declared the _idol_ of our campus. He is as smart as me, not as rich as me though a little bit more popular than me. He has the looks, the talent and of course, the charm. In theory, I am one of the few people who hasn't fallen for him, and I don't actually plan on doing so, my heart belongs to none other than Tadase. He can get any girl whenever he wants. _That _is how Tsukiyomi Ikuto rolls.

BAM!! An imaginary hand slapped the hell out of me. This is perfect. I bet _he _can help me. He could turn me into something suitable, something worth looking at, something admirable, something beautiful, something perfect.

* * *

Time has passed by a little too fast for my expectations. Classes are now over, and according to my theory, Tsukiyomi Ikuto is now heading for his violin practice. This will be a perfect chance to talk to him since all his groupies are asked never to disturb him during his practice hours.

I walked hurriedly to the music room to find myself alone with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Honestly, we've had our fights a couple of years ago, but I bet he's forgotten them already.

"Hinamori Amu, are you lost? It seems like your thick ghetto outfit suffocated you and led you here." Oh great, did I ever mention he's a dick? Nah, I probably forgot. This is one of the reasons why I'll never fall for that idiot.

"Funny, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. But I'm afraid I have some business to discuss with you."

"What is it, hag?"

"The company, I mean your company, Easter has some debt to pay. May I remind you that without our financial support, you wouldn't be where you are right now?"

"…"

"I plan on canceling the amount of debt you still owe."

"Oh really, where's the catch?"

"Simple, really. You know the caterpillar turns into a butterfly, don't you?"

"...get to the point."

"I need you to turn me into a butterfly."

Silence now ruled over the music room. After 12.1 seconds he laughed, hysterically.

"You want me to turn you into a butterfly?!" He was still laughing, snickering in victory.

"…yes." I said as I bowed my head. He walked towards me, he placed his violin with his bow on a chair near me, then tilted my head. I was now looking up to see his brilliant evening blue eyes and his white porcelain skin. The priceless smirk was now drawn on his face. Victory is his.

"You got yourself a deal miss tomboy. I'm up for a little challenge."

* * *

**R&R please. :) **


	2. Flaws

**Thanks a bunch for the awsome reviews. :D**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**

* * *

**

"_Oh Tadase," I bit my lip then stared at him. He is as beautiful as ever. His golden locks are now dancing with the flow of the cold breeze. His arms were wrapped around my body, protecting me from getting cold._

"_I love you Amu, always and forever." We stared at each other for a second. Our faces were now an inch apart. I closed my eyes when he caressed my face. I could feel his every breath rush down my face. My lips longed for his. He pulled me closer; I wrapped my arms around his neck, ready for the kiss then- _

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

For Pete's sake, why can't I even have a descent kiss with Tadase in my own dreams?!

"Nee-chan!!!!!! Nee-chan!!!!!!"

"Nee-chan!!! Open the door!!!" Ami said with her high pitch voice. I'm still wearing my sleeveless basketball jersey and boxers with my rugged hair and un-brushed teeth. I jumped out of bed then grabbed the key. I did my mumbo jumbo then turned the knob. To tell you the truth I'm still half asleep and everything's still blurry.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT INFANT?! CAN'T YOU SEE I'M STILL SLEEPING?!" I shouted then rubbed my eyes, she wasn't replying.

"Do you always talk to your sister in that kind of manner?" The voice said. Wait, what?

"Huh? What's that supposed to mea-" The person who was now standing in front of me wasn't Ami. It was Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"You look…exotic." Was what he said, after that my eye twitched.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" I shrieked in annoyance. He was now smirking. I hate it when he smirks. Damn.

"I'm here to pick you up." he said as he entered himself inside my room. I shut the door loud then turned to face him. He was sitting on my bed, playing with my bra.

"Dude, you're taking this whole 'transformation thing' too seriously. You don't have to do this 'pick me up' thing." I said as I took my bra from his grasp then threw it away.

"Don't you want to go dress up? We'll be late." He's now lying down on my bed as I took out my uniform from the closet then went to the bathroom to change. After a few minutes I found him in front of my closet, browsing through my things.

"Hey hey, hands off!" I said as I pushed him back then closed the door of my closet.

"Let's go Miss Butterfly."

* * *

When we reached the school people were now staring at me, I mean _us_. I'm not used to being stared at. This was his entire fault. I bet girls are now trying to curse me, or I guess hate me. God, I hate this. Maybe this was all a bad idea. Maybe admiring Tadase from afar wouldn't be so bad. I just hope things will get better.

"You shouldn't have worn that bull cap. Butterflies don't wear bull caps." He whispered as we walked pass the office. I heaved a sigh

"This will be the last time I'm wearing this." I said as I put my hands inside my hoodie pocket.

"And never wear hoodies too. Have you seen butterflies wear hoodies?"

"Fine, fine." I heaved a huge sigh again. Who would've thought I'll be giving, or at least, selling my hoodies. I have 27 of them! Sheesh. While we were walking, I saw Tadase looking at me, I mean _us_. He smiled when he saw me looking at him. I was dazzled. My cheeks are growing warmer by the second. Crap, am I blushing? Fuck! I bowed my head then hurried forward.

"Hotori Tadase's your reason for all this, is he not?" Ikuto said as he walked forward, leaving me there standing in shock. I didn't bother replying so instead I walked away.

* * *

Classes were now over. The students were now roaming around the campus. Only I stood there by the window of our classroom, alone. The laughter echoed through the halls as I felt someone's foot steps from behind. I didn't mind turning around but I felt a weird aura. The person from behind tackled me down, then covered my mouth and nose with a handkerchief. I felt uneasy, I felt dizzy, I felt sleepy.

I woke up at the sound of someone playing the violin. I felt pain on my neck. I opened my eyes to find myself lying on bed at some room. I don't know where I am, but I have to get out of here. Am I being abducted? Holly crap.

"No! Don't shoot! I surrender!" I shrieked as I stood up, eyes closed, hands up. I heard someone laugh. I know that laugh.

"I-ikuto?!"

"The one and only." He said as he sat down a couch, legs crossed.

"Where are we? What am I doing here...with you?!"

"At my room." he said coolly.

"WHY AM I HERE?!" I asked with every negative emotion I could probably pull off.

"You're here because I need to inspect you." He said, yawning this time.

"WHAT?! WHY?!" I shrieked. I felt a nerve inside my system pop into oblivion. Patience isn't by my side this time.

"I need to know your flaws." Was what he said then stood up. He walked towards me then stopped. He stared at me from head to toe then walked around me with his thinking position. He looked unsatisfied.

"I need to see your body." He said.

"What the fuck? What do you mean?!" I jumped backwards, protecting my body from being harmed by this perverted dick.

"What part of 'I need to see your body' do you not understand? And here I thought you were smart." He said as he unzipped my hoodie.

"I-I can undress myself!!" I squealed as I turned around, removing my hoodie.

"The coat." He said. Then I removed my coat uniform.

"The polo." He said. Then I removed my necktie and unbuttoned my polo then threw it away.

"The undershirt." He said as I removed it.

"The lose sports bra." He said as I removed it, leaving my bra on top.

"Your shocks." He said as I removed it.

"Your skirt." He said as I removed it.

"Your boxers." He said as I removed it leaving my underwear as my primary shield.

"Hinamori Amu, how can I inspect you if I can't see you properly?" he asked. At first I hesitated from turning towards him, but I guess I have to know my flaws as well. I turned towards him with my arms folded at my back and my head bowed down. He, once again, walked around me, slowly this time.

It's been about 15 minutes since I only wore my undergarments. He was sitting on the couch while I stand there in front of him. I grew impatient. I was completely irritated.

"Hello? Girl wearing undergarments' right in front of you? What now pervy boy?" I said as I put my hands on my waist.

"How should I begin?" He said as he stood up of me.

"Your legs are hairy," he said.

"Your skin isn't that smooth,"

"Your hair is boring,"

"Your hand is rough,"

"You have a pimple at your forehead,"

"Your lips are chopped." Then he stopped. I guess every nerve in my system is now ticked and my hands were now fists.

"But there's a good thing about you though." He said as I looked up to see his face.

"What it is, then?" I asked. I was relieved that somehow there's some good in me.

"Your breasts are in perfect shape, your ass isn't that bad and you have curves." With that comment my eye twitched, again. I'm not sure if what he said is a good thing or a bad thing, but all I know is that he truly is a _big_ perverted dick.

"You don't have to make that kind of face, miss butterfly." He said as he took my clothes then handed them to me. I was still in shock though. Nevertheless, I was still silent.

"We'll have a lot of work to do for you to get the attention of that Hotori Tadase of yours." Was what he said while I was slipping on my uniform.

"Be prepared." He said as he smirked towards me. I don't how to react so I walked out of his room then shut the door behind me with a tint of red smothered all over my cheeks.

* * *

**r&r please! :D**


	3. Blame It On The Alcohol

**Thanks for the reviews. :D**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**

* * *

**

"Wow. _This _is me?" I admired myself from a full-body mirror inside my room. I twirled around a couple of times before looking towards Tsukiyomi Ikuto's direction.

"Don't worry, I can't believe it either." Was what he said while munching on some chocolate glazed doughnuts.

I still can't believe _this_ is me. I mean no one would believe this is me. God, this is wonderful. My legs are waxed, yes, I know it's unbearable. My skin looks whiter, smoother and softer, yes, I know it's unbelievable how they did that. My face looks flawless. My hair was extended, it reached under my breasts, it was softer and gained some volume and I do have bangs now. To top it all off I was forbidden, by him, to wear 'guy clothes'. I'm still not sure if I can pull this off but it's worth to try. This means Tadase will _have_ to notice me.

"You know what little miss butterfly," Tsukiyomi Ikuto said as he walked towards me.

"What?" I replied while playing with my hair.

"Don't be so confident you'll win Hotori Tadase's heart." He was now behind me, placing his hands on my shoulders. The mirror reflected a smirking Tsukiyomi Ikuto. This caused my spine to shiver.

"Dude, I know I can pull this off. Your such a pessimist." I wiggled my shoulder causing his hands to fall off, then I sat down on the couch in front of my TV.

"See, you can't call a guy 'dude'. That's a guy thing. Have you heard Paris Hilton call her boyfriend 'dude'?" He hissed as he glared at me.

"Big whoop! I'll try and study 'the girly talks'." I said as he walked in front of me, blocking the view of my TV.

"You can't pull this off. I mean look at yourself, your sitting in front of a guy, wearing a mini skirt, with your legs wide open! Have some dignity woman!" With what he just said, my face grew bright red, my legs automatically closed; my body was now in a straight position with my head bowed down.

"Uh, maybe I do need to learn some…manners." I whispered as he laughed.

"Well then, let's go." He said as he grabbed my arm then barged outside my room, heading down stairs.

"Huh? Where? What about school?" I asked as I cling to him with a dumb expression.

"School's for chumps." He said as he patted Bret's shoulder heading outside then opened the door of his car. He signaled me to go inside, and so I did. I don't know where we're going, but the feeling of adrenaline is rushing down my system.

* * *

Hours have gone by since we left the mansion. I was now in a middle of a lecture held by an old elite woman. I tried listening but failed miserably. Tsukiyomi Ikuto was now on the other side of this room chatting with girls. He seems like he's enjoying himself. Good for him.

"Miss Hinamori, would you please kindly stand up." The old woman said then I stood up.

"Do show me how you greet your friends." She said as she smiled at me.

"Yo fu, what up?" I said proudly, grinning, as I slapped the old woman's back which caused her to stumble. The woman then stood straight, fixed her eye glasses then coughed a little.

"No, no Miss Hinamori. You're not some low-classed-sugar-mama. You're Hinamori Amu. You should do it like this." She said as she called out Tsukiyomi Ikuto. They were now in front of me, Tsukiyomi Ikuto smirking at me, the old woman smiling at me.

"Good day Tsukiyomi-san. You look well." The old woman said facing him while he was doing the same. They both made eye contact then smiled at each other.

"Why yes, thank you. You look as lovely as always Endo-san." With what he said my jaw dropped. Did he just say that out loud? God, this is so gay.

"Now you try Miss Hinamori." She said then took a step back. I went forward then looked at Tsukiyomi Ikuto, he was still smirking. My eye twitched then bowed my head.

"G-good day, Tsukiyomi…san." I murmured.

"That was good, Miss Hinamori. But it is a must for ladies to make eye contact." She said. I looked up to see his blue evening eyes. Is it possible for eyes to sparkle like that? I mean eyes like that are illegal! I swallowed my saliva to talk but I can't seem to throw out words. My eyes and brain were stolen by those pair of sparkling orbs. This was getting annoying so I tried to muster words out.

"Fuck your goddamn eyes." I 'unconsciously' said.

"They're hypnotizing me, smart-ass." I continued. My eyes were still glued on his. There's this weird feeling surrounding my stomach. Damn, I feel like throwing up.

* * *

The lessons didn't work as planned. And now I'm inside Tsukiyomi's car. I don't know where we're going and I don't actually care right now. It's almost 8 in the evening and I'm tired as hell. I got to sleep. I tried closing my eyes for a bit then I remembered he was a big perverted dick. He might do stuff to me if I fall asleep. I slapped my face hard to keep me awake, this caught his attention.

"Great job, your face is red. Just like when we were practicing with Endo-san." His smirk plastered on his face. I wonder how it never seems to fade.

"Shut up!" I yelled, then looked away.

"Easy now tiger, tonight, we'll have fun." He said as he made his turn then stopped in front of a huge club. Lights were now seen and cars as well.

"Where the hell is this place?" I asked as I stepped out of the car.

"Somewhere." He said He went to speak with someone on the other side of the club. It seems like he knows the owner of this place. He came out with his hands on his pockets.

"Let's go Miss butterfly." He held my hand with his soft, cold ones. We entered the club. There are a ton of people. Some where dancing, some were drinking, and some were just sitting down at the couch with their partners beside them.

"This place is awesome!" I said with amusement written on my face. He walked forward then lead me to an empty couch which said 'reserved'. He threw the sign away then sat down. He ordered us food with margarita's and champagne's.

"Have fun tonight. It's part of your lesson." He said as he poured champagne into his glass then sipped it. I took out the margarita. Damn, I haven't had this fun in ages. He ordered up another batch of champagne, margarita and vodka. Did I mention I love vodka? I chucked myself with vodka. Some spilled over my tank top but I didn't care. I was having fun.

"C'mon, you ass, let's dance!" I shouted then dragged Tsukiyomi on the dance floor. He was somehow dancing, but I can't see him clearly, things were a bit blurry but I don't give a damn. I wrapped my arms around his neck then continued to dance. He didn't mind it but instead he pulled me closer then held my lower waist.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaamn!!" I shrieked then laughed. I hugged him tightly then continued to dance.

"I-ikuto, I want more vodka." I whispered. We stopped dancing then went to our couch. He gave me a glass of vodka then I shoved it down my throat. I feel so weird, it's like the whole room was spinning.

* * *

***Ikuto's POV***

After she finished the glass of vodka she grabbed the bottle then shoved it down her mouth. She was a mess, but still she was hot. After 20.9 seconds she finished the half bottled vodka. My eyes grew bigger then she looked at me. Her eyes were blank yet she's grinning.

"I want more!" She said as she leaned forward to face me with an expression I cannot read. Damn, she's drunk.

"That's enough for tonight." I said as I grabbed her shoulder then pushed her back so that she's leaning on the couch.

"No, no! I want more! Or else ima tell you to that man right theeeere!" She pointed to a guy that has blonde hair.

"You had enough. Let's go home." I grabbed her wrist then went outside 'til she bit my arm.

"Nooooooo! I wanna stay here!" She said. She was wobbling forward to the entrance but she fell down. I quickly lifted her up then went inside my car.

"Hey! I don't want to leave Ikuto and Tadase there!" She whined then softly punched my arm. I didn't say anything. I didn't know she could get this drunk, I mean she is like a guy. Proves me wrong.

"T-tadaseeeeee!! Help me! There's a man kidnapping meeeeee!" She screamed. Good thing no one's strolling around the streets. They might hear her. And I might get accused of being a kidnapper. But I still grew quiet.

"Hey mister, are you santi clause?" She said as she leaned towards me. It's all my fault she's all messed up. I shouldn't have brought her there.

"Santi Clause, I want Ikuto for Christmas!" With what she said, my jaw dropped. _Did she just say she wants me? Oh this is good._

"You want Ikuto? Why is that my little elf?" I asked, smirking.

"No, no! I want Tadase santi clause!" I felt as though something went piercing through my chest. It's painful. I can't possibly be in love with her. I just can't. I turned to her direction to find her sleeping. Her face was innocent, it was pure. I brushed away some hair that covered her angelic face. A few minutes have passed by then we reached her house. I carried her to her room, without her sister and parents knowing. I opened the door to her room than placed her down on her bed. It was odd that her arms were still clinging around my neck. I removed her arms around my neck then placed them gently beside her. She slowly opened her eyes then I smiled.

"You smiled at me, you ass." She murmured then shut her eyes close. I placed my lips on her forehead for a few seconds.

I leaned close to her ear then whispered "That Hotori guy's a lucky chap. To think he's the one you love."

With that I walked away.

* * *

**PLEASE R&R! :)**


	4. Surprise! Surprise!

**Thanks for the reviews minna-san!**

**I have a **_**very**_** special guest for this chapter.**

**Do tell me what you guys think, ne?**

**I do not own Shugo Chara and my special guest.**

**

* * *

**

"Ne, Tsukiyomi, I'm not sure about this." I dusted my skirt to remove all the unnecessary dirt as I turned to look at him who was busy texting.

"Are you always this paranoid? We're just going to school." He said, not even bothering to look at me.

"But, what if they don't notice me?" I said as I admired myself from a mirror.

"Then they don't." I got pissed by what he said. Will it hurt him to motivate me or something? I cannot believe this heartless dick.

"Ugh! You always say the _right_ words! Thank _you_!" I grabbed my bag from underneath Tsukiyomi Ikuto's head which he used as his pillow then threw his head away, yes, I'm exaggerating.

"Ouch! Damn witch." I heard him murmur. I turned the knob then opened the door. I walked out of the room with 'fuck you Tsukiyomi' written all over my face. After I got my toasted bread I saw Tsukiyomi head down stairs with his cell phone occupying every inch of his attention. _I wonder what's up with him._ I thought as I went towards his car. He drove his car, without even saying a word. The awkward silence that enveloped the car was eerie.

* * *

When we reached the school people were now staring at us, I mean _me_. Wow, I never knew this day would come. I'm actually a bit proud of what I look now. I mean I could probably smirk, for all I care. When we reached the school campus it was about 7:27 and 34.12 seconds. I hope Tadase's still around. But before I could look, there were people blocking our way. It was _them_.

"Whoa Ikuto! What do we have here, a lady with you? That seems dangerous." Soma Kukai said, patting Ikuto's back. He stared at me with his smile on his face, for about 5 seconds before turning his gaze back to Ikuto.

"Shut up, Kukai. You know them, right, Amu?" He said as he turned around to face me. I forced a smile then turned to them. They seemed awfully shocked.

"H-hinamori Amu?!!!" They all said in chorus. I think they know me, somehow. But the thought of how they reacted, _really _pisses me off.

"…H-hehe." Was the only thing I could muster out.

"Holly lord, why do you look so hot?!" Soma, once again, stared at me, from head to toe this time. I feel like punching him, but the idea of Tsukiyomi scolding at me about butterflies and Paris Hilton punching someone would really tear my ears apart. Yuiki Yaya slammed 4 books on his head. At the very least justice was on my side.

"Don't talk to her like that, idiot." Yuiki Yaya said as she smiled at me. On the other hand, Fujisaki Nagihiko, Kairi and Rima **(a/n: Pardon me for not knowing some of their surnames. Tehe.)** just nodded. While they were busy arguing, I saw Tadase walk towards here. I just remembered that Tadase and Tsukiyomi are part of their clique. He was now in front of me, staring at me.

"H-hinamori-san?" He asked as he looked at me. The arguing stopped as the rest of their group members stare at Tadase and me.

"Ohayo, Hotori." I said as I smiled at him. I felt as though my stomach was riding the rollercoaster doing loopty-loops.

"Wow. You look…different." He smiled back. They were still staring at us, never letting one single word ruin this entire moment I can't believe that Tadase is now staring at me, I mean I've waited for almost every single day of my high school life for this.

"Uh, is um, different…okay?" I said as I bowed down, hiding my blush.

"Of course, different is great…yeah, really great." I looked up to see him; he was smiling at me, sweetly. God, I'd trade anything for this moment to last forever!

"Enough of that mushy stuff," I guess forever only lasts for merely second, don't you think? This shitty Soma just _had _to ruin the moment. Soma scooted over to my side then put an arm around my shoulder.

"So Amu, we have this par-" He was interrupted when Nagihiko pushed him aside then grabbed my hand, pampering it gently.

"We have this party at Ikuto's hou-" He was interrupted when Yaya bounced him away from me. She was now staring at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Come with us Amu-chi! The party's gonna be great! Ikuto holds the best par-" When she was about to continue what she said, Tsukiyomi grabbed my arm then fled to my classroom. He runs fast, a little_ too_ fast.

"W-why did y-you…just d-did that?!" I said while panting. It was really hard to talk while panting, especially when you're somewhat annoyed.

"I'll tell you later." He said then disappeared.

* * *

As always, school is now over. But the fact that every single one of my classmates are staring at me made me uneasy, even the teachers were somewhat shocked to see my 'transformation'. I walked out of my classroom, locking it, when all of a sudden I got a text message from Tsukiyomi.

"_Come to my house at 6 later._

_I can't talk to you right now, I'm occupied._

_You better get your ass home,_

_Dickheads might want to fuck you."_

Wow. That's a pretty way to show it, though I gotta give him some credit. Wait, how'd he get my number? Damn, what a sly dog. So I guess he is planning a party. And I'm invited. I've never been into a party before. Yuiki Yaya even said that he holds the best parties; I think that's what she's trying to say?

* * *

I got home safely, without anyone trying to harass me so far. Oh wait, what party is he going to throw? A casual? A party-party? A masquerade? Damn. He didn't even say what kind, and I don't know what to wear! Holly cheese, is this really me? I mean I don't really care about what to wear. Uh, hm, it's a start, I'll get over it soon.

In the end I wore a white tank top, a checkered mini tutu skirt, boots, arm warmers and a checkered black and white shawl. I had my hair up in a rough pony tail with my bangs dangling on the right side of my forehead. It's 6:14 PM, I guess he won't notice I'm late. I got out of my room then asked Pete to drive.

We were now in front of their mansion. There were lights, a ton of people and loud music. But somehow it's all coming from the backyard. I came out of the car then went inside. I guess there seems to be a dress code. Luckily, _no one_ informed me, great. Damn that Tsukiyomi. Speaking of the devil, here he comes.

"Nice outfit." He said, smirking at me.

"Very funny. It's great that you didn't inform me what kind of party you were holding." I said as I glared at him.

"Don't worry your little head," He said then place his hands on my shoulder.

"I bought you a little something to wear." He now pushed me to go upstairs, to his room. He opened the door then switched on the lights.

"Here." He said as he gave me a plastic bag. I opened it to reveal a red string bikini.

"What the fuck? I aint wearing _that._" I pushed the plastic bag on his tummy. He pushed it back at me, then I pushed it back, blah blah blah.

"Look, I'm not wearing that thing. I don't even have boobs!" he proclaimed as he handed me the red string bikini.

"Fine, whatever. I'll wear it, dumbass." I took it then went to the bathroom. I took my clothes off then slipped on the bikini. I went outside, embarrassed. You can easily see the red tint smothered on my face. He stared at me with his jaw dropped flatly on the ground. My eye twitched. He now grabbed my wrists then dragged me down. We were halfway down the stairs when people started to stare. This is humiliating. I can hear people whistling then chanting my name. _It's a pool party, Amu. Get a hold of yourself._ God, take me away!

We now went to the backyard to find everyone scattered everywhere. Some were swimming, some were dancing, some were making out and some were staring. I saw Tadase and the others on the other side of the pool. I can't possibly go there. I mean, I'm not one of them. While I was debating with myself to whether go or not I saw Tsukiyomi, which is in front of me, removing his Shirt. My eyes widen. Damn, he _is_ hot. Fuck, there's this weird feeling surrounding my body, it's like my hormones are overflowing, I can't seem to control it. Gahh!

"Ts-tsukiyomi! I…I gotta inform m-my parents I'll be late, so…I'll probably c-call them…u-upstairs…in your…room…on your bed…my cellphone." I muttered out. I really must stay away from him!

I hurried away upstairs to find his room. I opened the door then I fell unconsciously on the floor. This is getting irritating, I might as well go before I do something bad to _him. _

"Hey," I heard a guy say. His voice isn't familiar though, but this aura isn't pretty. I stood up then slowly backed away. It was dark, but I can still see him. He has dark brown hair, he's tall, and he has green eyes. I can probably say he is good-looking.

"Don't be shy, babe." He said as he walked towards me. I still backed away until I reached Tsukiyomi's bed. I fell on his bed. I quickly got up but he pinned me down. He smells like alcohol.

"W-what are you planning to d-do?!" I shrieked as he caressed my thighs.

"Mate with you." He said as he planted rough kisses on my neck and below. I shouted a ton of times, no one was there. Tears were now welling up on my cheeks as I struggle to break through. Unfortunately I'm not strong enough. Right when I was about to scream a name the guy went flying away.

"T-tsukiyomi!" He beat the guy without any doubt. This is the very first time I felt so happy to see him, really.

"Were you hurt?" He asked as I stared at him, tears were still flowing down my eyes. I, automatically, hugged him as tight as I probably can.

"I never thought there'd be a day that I'll be glad to see you." I whispered as I hugged him.

Right on cue, an imaginary hand smacked the hell out of me when I realized he was topless and I'm in a bikini. My eyes widened then suddenly I backed away, embarrassed. He smirked at me.

We now went back to the backyard to find Soma and some other guy I don't know talking and, I swear, I heard them talking about me.

"There she is!" Soma said as he elbowed the guy.

"Uh, hi?" I said, confused.

They both looked at each other then suddenly the guy took both of my wrists then held them tightly as Soma grabbed both my feet. I was now being lifted by both these two. And now all the attention of others were now on me, great. The both of them carried me near the pool. Oh crap, don't tell me…

"1…2…3!" they both chorused then I was flying down. The water that hit me was cold, awfully cold. I hit the bottom of the floor then saw the light. I floated up but my ankle got twisted, I can't reach the bottom, and now I'm sinking again!

**

* * *

*Normal POV* **

Amu tried her hardest to get out but her ankles were tied up and both of her feet can't reach the floor. She was purposely thrown by the drunken Soma and the other guy on the 7 ft part of the pool. She's now panicking and drowning. Everyone was shocked, and was afraid to go after her cause she's in the middle part of a 7 ft pool. Ikuto was about to dive when someone dived in first.

After a couple of seconds, Amu was now in the arms of a guy. He gently laid her flatly on the edge of the pool. He bent down to hear/feel her heartbeat. Then he checked her pulse.

"Everybody back away, she needs air." Was what the guy said. He now pressed her chest to remove the water inside her, but failed. He did it again but it wasn't progressing. He has no choice but to do the CPR.

He pressed her nose then tilted her head up, he opened her mouth a bit then did his job, leaning in and taking the plunge. He did it again. After the 3rd 'kiss' she now gained consciousness. She coughed a lot of water then opened her eyes. Confusion was now written all over her face as she said something.

"_N-natsume?" _

* * *

**R&R please! [:**


	5. My Ecstasy

**The Natsume who saved Amu was from Gakuen Alice.**

**I thought you guys would know him but I guess I was wrong.**

**Te-he. Anyhow, what do you guys think?**

**Shall I continue adding Natsume in the story?**

**Or shall I just send him away?**

**I do not own Shugo Chara and Natsume.**

**

* * *

**

My eyes almost closed, half-lidded, with an intended haze as I observe my surroundings with mock indifference and boredom. I wanted to sleep so badly but the intoxicating scent of these people around me was excruciating enough to let me gain some sanity. I was now lying halfheartedly on someone else's bed, still conscious, with pairs of orbs staring right before me.

"So who is this guy again?" Soma, my party killer (literally), asked as he stared at the guy who was sitting on my right.

"He's Natsume, my best friend, and apparently an acquaintance of Tsukiyomi." I whispered as I brushed some hair away from my eyes. The thought of these people right before me was seemingly awkward. I mean sleeping in a place like this with _them_ was like unbearable. But might I say, Tsukiyomi's room was indeed spacious. I'm guessing this is as big as mine. The king sized bed wasn't really my type though.

"And he just so happens to stop by for a visit and 'accidentally' found you drowning and kissed you three times?" Rima chocked out while admiring the view outside the window.

Amu and Natsume: "WE DIDN'T KISS!!"

Ikuto: "THEY DIDN'T KISS!!"

I heard Natsume and Tsukiyomi's voice echoed with mine in chorus. It was as if, scripted. But I do wonder why Tsukiyomi shouted with us, pretty strange. But I guess it's just instincts, I hope. I just realized that everyone in the room seemed shocked by what just happened. I covered myself with the blanket then closed my eyes in irritation.

"Anyway, Ikuto-san, we better get going. See you soon, Hinamori-san." Kairi said as he stood up with everyone behind him, except for Natsume, walking towards the door. I took a peek at everyone, particularly Tadase, then smiled at them before they left the room.

"Ne Natsume, what brings you to Japan?" I asked then turned towards him. The sight of him here was really nostalgic. I mean there was once a time when we were back at New York, he was sitting beside me, I was lying on my bed then he would scold right before my ears because I had a fever. This brings back great memories.

"Mom blackmailed me to send a letter to someone." He murmured as he rubbed my forehead. It was soothing, yet awkward. The fact that Tsukiyomi is here is just an unpleasant sight. But this is his room though, so I don't have the rights to boot him away.

"I see, that really sounded like your mother." I chuckled a bit then placed my hand on his. His cold hand was certainly relaxing. I just hope I could hold his hand forever.

_SPLAT_

Tsukiyomi's hand went flying across mine, hitting it dangerously. I saw him smirking at the end of my eye then I removed my hand away from theirs. I glared at Tsukiyomi evilishly.

"There was this huge fly. Be thankful I scared it away." was his response before sitting on my left side. He was still smirking though.

"Amu, gomen, I gotta go. My bastard uncle needs me." Natsume said as he stood up. I sat up then said I wanted to come but he shot me a glare that says I have to rest. After a few seconds, Natsume was gone. And now here I am, alone with this dick, in his room. I just wish his perverted mind would just switch off for now. I was yet again, lying on his bed. I turned to my left side to find Tsukiyomi lying beside me...wait, what?!

"Wha-what the hell are you doing?!" I shrieked as I pushed him away, but he won't budge. I don't have enough strength to draw my full power on pushing him, but that didn't stop me from trying.

"I'm lying on _my_ bed. I should ask you the same question." With what he said, I stopped pushing him, my eyes were in shock, but he was right. _This _is bed, his room, his house. I should be the one to leave. I sat up, ready to stand but Tsukiyomi grabbed my hand before I could even move.

"I…I-" Was the only word I could mutter out.

"Rest." Tsukiyomi said as he pulled me back, causing me to land swiftly on his chest. My whole body stiffened for a second then twitched roughly. My eyes were in shock and I can't believe this is happening to me.

"BUT, BU-..!" he covered my mouth before I could even say another word. I could easily smell the stench of his perfume drenched around his hand. His eyelashes were truly majestic and long. His face was pale but indeed flawless. It hypnotized me. I turned around then scooted away from him a couple of paces then tried close my eyes. I couldn't possibly sleep knowing that I'm in a bed with him. This guy is a womanizer, who knows what's going to happen if I let my guard down. I tried moving from left to right but I'm still not comfortable. My eyes were telling me to doze off but my mind keeps interrupting. I wanted to sleep so badly. Gahhh!

I heard Tsukiyomi move. I turned to my left side to find him standing up then slowly walked towards his coach. He laid there then pulled up a blanket then closed his eyes. I was in shock. Can you imagine _the _Tsukiyomi Ikuto sleep in a couch leaving his king sized bed? Whoa. This is new. Knowing that he's now out of the way, I can finally sleep with a smile drawn on my face.

* * *

The bright rays of the sun blazed towards my eyes causing it to automatically fly open. Morning was now here. The breeze fairly crept through my pale skin. This caused my spine to shiver. I observed the surroundings to find no one there. Beside me was a box with a note tapped on the lid. It says:

"_Wear this after you shower._

_The butler will escort you to the limo._

_I'll be waiting for you at the pier._

_Hurry up._

_- Ikuto ."_

I quickly opened the box to reveal a purple laced and ruffled gown. My jaw dropped, my eyes were bulging out and sadly a vein popped into oblivion. I stood up then reviewed the gown carefully. It reached on the floor. It was really a gown, not a cocktail dress, but certainly a gown.

"Honestly, when will you stop with the pranks?" I smiled as I admired the gown. It was such a waste for this lovely gown to be worn by a hag like me.

"If you don't stop with all these shindigs of yours I might fall for you, you bastard." I took off my clothes then stepped inside his bathroom. I turned on the shower then stepped inside. The cold water rushing down my skin was absolutely perfect. I closed my eyes then tried to reminisce the times I've spent with Tsukiyomi. I felt warmth inside my body, it's an unusual feeling. Suddenly, a smile crept upon my face. The sight of Tsukiyomi smiling or should I say smirking is just…just beautiful.

"Totemo ureshikatta yo kimi ga warai kakete ta. [I was so happy when you smiled at me]" I said as I leaned on the wall.

"Iya, iya…soba ni ite yo, Tadase. [No, no…I want to be with you, Tadase]" Before I knew it, I was now shedding tears. How can this feeling be tremendously painful? I want to be with Tadase, yet…I long for Tsukiyomi. Thousands of needles were now stabbing the insides of my heart, it hurts. I know it's completely impossible for Tsukiyomi to hold feelings for me. I know it.

"Zettai arienai. [Absolutely impossible]" I grabbed two towels; I wrapped my body with the first towel then used the other towel to dry my hair. I saw my reflection in the mirror, the redness of my eyes and nose were easily distinguished. I washed my face with ice-cold water to reduce the redness. It actually worked, but just a smidge. I slipped on the gown, it fits perfectly. I pulled up the tube-gown so that it won't fall that easily. The white gloves look wonderful with the gown. The only problem is that I don't know if I could withstand the fact that he bought me this 3 inched sandals to wear. I bet this is part of his plan for the 'transformation' thing.

* * *

The scent of the fresh air glided through me. This was a beautiful sight indeed. But one particular thing caught my attention, it had Tsukiyomi's name written all over it. A white ship was right before my eyes. Tsukiyomi stood there, with his black tuxedo. I slowly walked towards him, I can't quite get the hang of this sandals. The wooden floor now creaked as I walk towards him. This is getting too irritating.

"TSUKIYOMI! WHY THE HELL DID YOU SENT ME HERE…WEARING THIS?!" I shouted as I still took the liberty of walking gracefully before him. _Slowly but surely._

"It's pay back for sleeping on the couch." He said as he smirked towards me. God, this guy is a freak show!

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T ORDER YOU TO SLEEP THERE! YOU ACTED ON YOUR OWN ACCORD FOR ALL I CARE!" I was now in front of him, still shouting though. His precious smirk was still drawn on his face.

He leaned towards me then tilted up my face. "You would look more beautiful if you had your smile."

"Then give me a reason to smile!" I said. He grabbed my hand, caressing it gently, then looked straight into my eyes with his _smile_ upon his face.

"Smile for me." He said. His eyes were mesmerizing, it twinkled most delightfully. I couldn't look away.

"What's with this guy?" I assumed then looked away. He grabbed my hand, escorting me to the ship, slowly walking with me. It was irritating how the metal stairs reacted on how I heavily plant my steps.

"Ladies with high inched shoes usually walk using their toes first to prevent unwanted noise." Tsukiyomi said. I tried to walk using my toes first, it did work. The sounds lessen until I got the hang of it. We were now on board. The ship was really huge. I wonder if this belongs to them.

"Try walking from here to there with grace." He said as he pointed to the end of the ship. It's really not my position to argue, he is the boss after all. I took my step, eyeing on my feet as I took another.

"Ladies don't bow while walking. Chin up, ass out, breasts out, stomach in." He declared. I did all of 'em in an instant, with my eye twitching. _This is gonna be a long day._

After hours of practicing how to walk, he escorted me on the other side of the ship. Oh, I forgot to mention, the ship was already moving, Te-he. When we reached there, there was a table, two chairs, some fancy china-wear, and of course food. He pulled out a chair for me then I sat desperately, I've been walking and walking nonstop when we got there. The food looks delicious. After a while of staring, I started placing tons of food inside my mouth. I grabbed the fried chicken with my hand then tried munching it. While I was busy eating these glorious food, Tsukiyomi stood up then walked towards my seat. He bent over then placed a kiss on my cheek. I was so surprised that I spat out some food inside my mouth.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I said, completely irritated.

"For being an idiot." He said then placed another on my nose. I was terribly shocked and embarrassed that I pushed him away, whipping the kiss marks off.

"S-stop it! I'll…I'll let you rot in jail if you do anything to me again!" I said while shielding my face with my hands. He chuckled with what I said.

"If you do anything un-lady-like or something stupid I'll kiss you, as punishment." He said then went back to his seat. He grabbed his fork then twirled the pasta perfectly then placed it in his mouth soundless.

"Chew like you have a secret." He said as he continued eating. _Damn, this is gonna be a long day, really, really long. _

* * *

Dawn was now here. The view of the sun setting is absolutely marvelous. He and I stood there at the edge of the ship admiring the great view; I smiled at the sight of this. After the sunset, the evening skies now rose above us, the cold breeze rushing through my hair, making my spine shiver. I turned to my right to find Tsukiyomi, doing something with his cell phone. He then placed his cell phone on a small table then pressed it; music was what I could hear now. The song that played was 'Pollen and Salt' by ' Daphne Loves Derby'. **(a/n: I do not own the song)** He walked towards me then threw out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" he said, smiling at me. I looked straight into his eyes; it was so honest, so pure. I placed my hand on his then walked with him towards the center. I placed my hands on his shoulders while he placed his hands on my waist. I looked down to see how my footwork was doing.

"It's rude to dance with your head bowed down." He said then I looked up. I found myself hypnotized by his gaze. My eyes were now locked with his. I could see how his skin glow and how his lips glisten, it was tempting. I bit my lip.

"Do you always come up with crazy ideas such as this?" I asked.

"No, not really." He replied.

"Then why go this far just to teach me?" I asked again, looking away.

"I have my reasons." He said with his husky voice. I smiled at him, looking straight into his eyes. I don't know what the right words to say. I'm all out of words. If I could only convey with him with just a stare then everything would be easier.

"Do you always treat every girl like this?" I asked, smirking.

"Nah, just my favorites." He smirked back.

"I assume there are heaps of 'em." I stated.

"No, just you." He smirked again. With what he said my eye twitched then my spine shivered.

"Prove it, then." I said, proudly smirking.

He leaned towards me with his smirk glued upon his face. His hands were now wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. He stepped closer closed his eyes. I don't know what to do; I don't know what to think. My brain suddenly froze then all of a sudden the world would go crashing down beneath my feet. I felt his lips placed on mine. It was like our lips were two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly. It was gentle, yet passionate. My eyes were automatically shut closed then I felt as though my arms were wrapped around his neck. I was suddenly drawn closer to him. His scent was completely intoxicating.

I broke the kiss to gasp for air. I was still in shock. The way his eyes glisten was almost unbearable to watch. My arms were still wrapped around his neck and his arms were still wrapped around my waist. I can't seem to let him go, but why? I felt some tingling sensation floating around my stomach as I stared at his lustful lips. I never imagined kissing this person here would be so addicting. The feeling of great satisfaction ruled over me. He was like ecstasy.

* * *

**Please r&r!**

**Tell me what you guys think.**

**I'll be grateful to hear your thoughts.**

**:D**


	6. Kiss From A King

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Thanks ****missXsukisho****, you just gave me an idea. :D**

**Feel free to tell me what you guys want to happen,**

**And I'll see what I can do.**

**I do not own Shugo Chara  
**

**WARNING: Contains 'brutal' scenes. May not be suitable for ages 56 and above. Exact details are initiated. **

**

* * *

**

"Amu!"

"…"

"Amu! Snap out of it!"

"…"

"AMU!!!"

A felt someone bitch slapped me on the face. I placed a hand on the swollen part of my cheek, _damn, it is swollen. _I looked up to see Rima, sitting on my desk, screaming my name right before me. My eye suddenly twitched.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WOMAN?!" I screeched, rubbing my cheek to reduce the pain.

"Thank god, you were spacing out. What's up, you seemed occupied?" Rima then knelt in front of me with sparkling eyes that's screaming 'Give me all the juicy details'.

"N-nothing, I w-was just thinking a-about…Physics." I looked away. Clearly I was lying. All night long I was reminiscing about that cockroach's kiss. How our lips met, how he tasted, how his arms wrapped perfectly around my waist, how…_What the fuck? I shouldn't think about that! No, I shouldn't! Bad Amu, bad Amu. _

"Oh come on Amu! You're a better liar than that! I mean, Physics? No one cares about that! You were thinking about someone, weren't you?" She said as she leaned over then did her eyebrow thing.

"What? No! I wasn't thinking about Tsukiyomi! No, not at all." I said then looked away. _Damn, am I that predictable?_

"So you were thinking about him." She suddenly turned to were I was looking with her evil smile drawn all over her face.

"N-no! O-of course not!" I said, covering my face with my notebook.

"Everyone knows you and Ikuto are now going out. Why hide it?" She said then grabbed my shield then threw it away.

"WHAT!? THAT'S RIDICULOUS! TSUKIYOMI AND I AREN'T DATING!!" I then leaped backwards, shouting. My face was now in rage. Rima was now snickering then pointed behind me. Everyone was staring at me, with their eyes wide open. _Oh fuck._ People were now swarming towards my seat. They were asking a lot of questions regarding to what I shouted. Guys were now asking if I could go out with them, girls were now leaping then dancing and I am pretty much disturbed. I quickly ran outside with irritation drawn on my face. _I gotta get outta here._ I was now running when I bumped into someone. That someone helped me get up, then I saw who that someone was…Hotori Tadase.

"Hinamori-san, are you alright?" He asked as I now stood in front of him. I've never been this close to him before.

"Y-yea, thanks." I said whipping off some dirt on my skirt.

"Uh, do you wanna like, hang out with me later, or something?" Tadase was now staring at me, with his eyes glimmering. I can't seem to answer, but I would definitely say yes.

When I was about to speak, someone else did. "Sorry dude, _Amu _and I have plans." I looked towards my left to find Tsukiyomi holding my arm. I now froze.

"I see, next time then. See you, Hinamori-san." Tadase now left, jogging away from us. Flames were now drawn on my eyes.

"What the hell was that for?! He finally asked me out then you go lying to him that we have plans?! What is your problem?!" I shrieked, wobbling my arm so that his hand would fall off then I leaped away from him.

"I didn't lie. And besides, we, guys, like it when girls are hard to get. Later on he'll be chasing after you." Tsukiyomi said.

"Ohhhhhhhhhh. I get it. So our plan is playing hard to get?"

"Sure, we'll go with that." He replied, emotionless.

"Wow, you're awesome!" I said as I hugged him…wait, what?! I then removed my grasp then stepped backwards, bowing me head, hiding my blush. He was now smirking.

"Listen, about the kiss, we should work on that." He said, tilting my head up, staring straight in to my eyes. Instead of staring back, I was afraid that I might be magnetized by those orbs again, so I stared at his nose.

"Huh? Work on what? It's just a kiss. There are things I should learn about kissing?" I hissed then chuckled a bit. I looked at him, he was serious, _dead_ serious, and so I stopped chuckling.

"Absolutely." He replied. Tsukiyomi now leaned towards my face. Only an inch separated my lips from his, then I pushed him away, covering my mouth.

"W-what the hell?! If you're gonna teach me h-how to kiss then…do it privately. People might see us." I said, looking away, hiding my blush.

"As you wish." He said, placing his cold finger on my bottom lip, brushing it gently. This caused me to look at him; his lustful eyes were shimmering like crazy. I can't look away. He stopped brushing my bottom lip then cuffed my chin, pulling my face closer to his. His smirk was now written perfectly upon his face. He leaned closer again then…

"Oi, Ikuto. You shouldn't seduce Hinamori in a place like this." I heard Soma walk towards us. His voice was echoing through my ears. I automatically leaped backwards, flipping my hair.

"You son of a gun. Don't you have better things to do?" Tsukiyomi said, placing an arm around my shoulder. This caused my spine to shiver.

"I have. I need to talk to you; it's about_ your_ 'thing'." Soma said, winking towards him. Tsukiyomi removed his arm on my shoulder then turned towards me.

"I'll see you later." He said then walked away with Soma. _I wonder what's that all about, and why use code names such as 'thing'? _I shrugged it all off then went towards my room, unoccupied this time.

* * *

Hours have gone by like lightning. My mind was still unoccupied. I decided not to go outside the room for a moment. My cell phone rang, it was Natsume. I quickly flipped my cell phone then pressed 'answer'.

"Natsume, what's up?"

"_I'm leaving Japan now."_

"WHAT?! You can't! We still haven't talked properly! When will I see you again?"

"_Soon, during the wedding."_

"Huh? Who's wedding?"

"_I have to go. Bye."_

With that he hung up. I stared at my cell phone for quite a moment then I shoved it inside my pocket. I have a ton of questions I have to ask Natsume, but why the hell is he leaving so soon? It's only been a week since I saw him but now he's already leaving. _This sucks._ But more importantly, what is up with seeing him during the wedding? Who's going to be married? And why am I going to a wedding? _This totally sucks._ After a few seconds, my cell phone rang again. This time, it's Tsukiyomi.

"What?"

"_Meet me at the mall, now."_

"Huh? WHY?!"

"_We have to 'study'. Remember?"_

"I got it, I got it. W-wait, how will I find you?"

"_I'll be outside theatre 3. Hurry."_

Then he hung up. _Why can't people say goodbyes, nowadays?_ I thought. Then another thing smacked me on the forehead. _Meet him at the theatres? Oh fuck! He is serious about the 'teach me how to kiss' thing! What should I do? What if I don't kiss that well? What if he laughs at me? What if he tells me I'm a bad kisser? What if my breath stinks? Damn._ I slapped my face hard a couple of times then regained my calm, cool and collected aura.

When I got to the mall the first thing I thought was to buy breath mints. I went to the supermarket then bought some. After that I went to the washroom. The room was empty so I dashed towards the mirror. I inspected my teeth, no tartars. I grabbed two breath mints then shoved it inside my mouth. The next thing I inspected was my nose. I checked to see if there were any boogers but none was found, perfect. Before leaving the washroom I grabbed my cologne then splashed them everywhere. _Great, everything's fine_. I gulped then heaved a sigh. This is it, to the theatres!

* * *

While I got out of the elevator, I saw Tsukiyomi standing in front of the theatre, with his arms folded on his chest, looking at his watch. God, I'm so nervous. I wish…I wish…I wish-

"Amu!" I heard him say, he approached me with his _smile _on his face. Wow, he seems…happy.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for you!" He said as he held my hand with a grin smudged on his flawless face. He dragged me towards the theatre, no one was there. I bet he rented the whole room just for his viewing pleasure. My eye twitched, and then my spine shivered. Will the madness end?!

We went up to the highest point then sat on the very end of the seat. I sat down then leaned on the wall. He noticed my actions then he placed his arms around my shoulders then pushed me against him, making me land roughly on his chest, this caused no pain whatsoever for him. The movie started.

"Tsukiyomi, what are we watching?" I whispered, looking up to him.

"Drag me to hell." He said, emotionless. My eye twitched. Does he know I'm scared of horror gross movies? If he doesn't then this is the perfect opportunity to find out. I bit my lip.

The movie just started, so far so good. After some seconds, it just got worse. I get startled easily so I end up covering my face using Tsukiyomi's chest. Good thing he smells good or else I might die in fear. This really sucks, you know why, cause I can't even stand the background music and it kills me to hear the girl scream, so I just froze there, tightening the grip of Tsukiyomi's hand while I burry my face deep in his chest.

After a couple of minutes he let go of his arm around me then tilted up my face to see me shaking in horror. I bet he's satisfied with what he sees cause of the smirk planted on his face. He then leaned close to my ear then whispered something.

"It's time for _our_ lessons, my dearest _Amu._" he then bit my ear which caused me to move away from him. I was now standing up, leaning towards the wall.

"Don't be shy; it's just the two of us." He said in his seducing tone. I closed my eyes then looked away. I felt his hand tilt my head once again then I heard his other hand clap towards the wall, I was trapped. I opened my eyes to find him inches away from me. I grew scared.

"I-I…can't do this." I said as I bowed my head. He still persists then I found him trailing butterfly kisses on my neck. I was in shock. I gave all my power to push him. This caused him to fall down with me on top of him. I didn't realize he wrapped an arm around my waist before I could even push him. He trailed one of his hands through my hair then pushed my head towards his. Our lips finally met.

He moved his lips a couple of times, sucking it with delight pleasure, but I actually don't know how to react or what to do. His breath tasted like strawberry, I _love_ strawberries. Tsukiyomi then licked my lips, begging for entrance but I refused. I felt one his arms rubbing my back then the other caressing my face, I still froze to death. He grew impatient then he lightly bit my bottom lip.

"Open your mouth." He moaned as he continued kissing me. I pushed him a little, breaking the kiss, then I stared at him with confusion written all over my face.

"Why would I open my mouth?" I asked then he smirked.

"That's how you French kiss, idiot." He grabbed my face then started kissing me once again. I realized I should also give this a try, so I kissed him back. He then froze for a second then licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth this time. His tongue was now roaming freely inside my mouth, scavenging every inch of it. I tried to copy what he did then the taste of strawberries now filled my taste buds. I licked his lips then thoroughly inspected every inch of his mouth, the same as he did mine. I played a little with his tongue then bit it playfully. My hands were now roaming all over his hair, his glorious hair. I got the hang of it then suddenly I bit his bottom lip. It was odd that I tasted some metalic sour thing. _Oh crap._ I broke the kiss then whipped something liquid off my left bottom lip. _Blood._

"You bit me." He laughed then touched his now bleeding bottom lip.

"I-I'm sorry." I said, pulling out a handkerchief then placed it gently on his lip.

"You're a bad girl." He teased as he pulled me closer. I smirked then licked the tip of his nose. I kissed him passionately on the lips then quickly broke it. I stood up, grabbing his hand then I dusted some dirt off my clothes. He was now smirking at me.

"How'd I do?" I asked, smirking this time.

"I taught you too well. A+" He said, grabbing my hand while we walked away.

* * *

**Please tell me what you guys think!**

**R&R please.**

**:D**


	7. Jelousy Kills

**Thanks a bunch for all your reviews.**

**Feel free to tell me what you guys want to happen.**

**Harley88, this one's for you. :D**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

**

* * *

**

"For Pete's sake Amu, why can't you just admit it?!"

"She's right Amu-chi, tell the truth, please?"

"Goddamnit Rima, Yaya, I have nothing to admit! Tsukiyomi and I are _not_ dating!" I screeched as I pounced away from the chair, irritated. It was definitely a good thing that my classmates always hurry off somewhere whenever the school bell rings. I bet Rima dragged Yaya in to this.

"But Ikuto-kun said you were! And that you guys have already slept together!" My eyes bulged at the moment Yaya said those horrific words, _slept together._ Both my eyes twitched this time, and honestly that aint normal.

"HE SAID WHAT?!" Rage was absorbing every inch inside my system, I could possibly wreck the table I'm leaning to right now, but that could only make things worse, more or less.

"Ikuto said you were all over him the other night, and that you can't get your hands off of him." Rima was smirking the whole entire time. Hearing those words were, were, were, catastrophe. _I swear when I find that man-whore I would strangle him to death. _

"That, that, that perverted dick! How could he possibly say that?! God, I swear, I swear when I get the chance to see his shitty face I would smack the-" I was cut off when Rima spoke.

"Yea yea, we know what'll happen." She said, turning to face Yaya.

"Ne, Amu-chi, do you like Ikuto-kun?" Yaya then leaped in front of me, sitting on the table with her sparkling eyes.

"Huh? Of course I don't! Why would I?!" I said in disgust. But I actually don't know the answer myself. _Do I like Tsukiyomi?_

"But he sure does like you, Amu." Rima said, grinning this time. She flipped her hair then leaned towards me. _That evil blond witch._

"Yea, he does! Why would he make up something like that if he doesn't like you, right?" Yaya said, agreeing to Rima.

"The hell no, that's impossible!" I croaked while trying my hardest to laugh. They weren't convinced.

"Look, Ikuto may act like a dick to you but that's his way of telling you to notice him. If he doesn't act like one I bet your attention would always fall on Tadase." Rima seemed serious this time, so I just kept my mouth shut.

"Amu-chi, Amu-chi! I know a way to prove that Ikuto-kun does like you!" Yaya leaped out of my table, jumping up and down.

"How?" I asked, curious.

"Tomorrow, you have to spend your entire day with boys, especially Tadase-kun. If Ikuto-kun gets jealous or gets mad, that proves he really likes you. Oh and make sure he catches you with them or Tadase-kun all the time." Yaya said.

"We'll be watching." Rima said, with her evil smile plastered on her face. _I'm sure tomorrow's gonna be revolting, 100%. _

**- The next day –**

Before I went inside my car, I stuck a folded paper on the door, it has Tsukiyomi's on it, so I bet he'll be able to see it. _Help me God._ I pleaded before heading inside the car then after a few seconds later, we're off.

**- Amu's Mansion – Ikuto's POV -**

When I stepped out of the car, I saw a note on Amu's front door; it has my name on it so I bet this _love letter_ is for me. I quickly dashed towards the piece of paper.

_Oi Tsukiyomi,_

_Once you've already read this means that you really are slow._

_I've already gone off to school to finish some…business._

_So you better get your ass out of my house. _

_Yours truly,_

_Amu_

_- P.S._

_You really are a man-whore._

_Don't ever tell other people we've slept together._

_That's never true, you suck._

Wow, maybe I went a bit too far. Tch, she never ceases to amuse me.

**- School – Amu's POV -**

I saw Rima and Yaya walk towards me with smiles or should I say smirks drawn on their perfect flawless faces. The sight of those two creeped me out, so I just bowed my head then continued walking, minding my own business.

"Amu-chi!" Yaya yelled out. She quickly ran towards me then clung herself on my arm.

"Are you ready?" She asked, with her teeth grinning before my eyes.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked a bit terrified about the plan.

"Absolutely. Now go do you thing." Rima then spoke then pushed me inside the hallway. As always, all eyes on me. I can hear them whispering about me and the fact that I'm not with Tsukiyomi today. I just heaved a sigh.

"Hinamori-san!" A male voice said, it was Kairi. He jogged towards me then smiled sweetly. It was better that Kairi has now removed his eye glasses and switched to using contacts. His eyes were dazzling.

"Kairi-kun." I said then walked towards him. Rima and Yaya were now running off somewhere, giggling with such childish pleasures. Now, more students are having their gazes lock upon us.

"Where's Ikuto-san?" He asked as we both walk towards the hallway _slowly._

"Uh, well, I kinda ditched him." I said while rubbing my temple. He genuinely chuckled a bit, this caused me to smile. After some laughs, we now reached my locker, I placed some of my stuff inside then I heard someone say my name.

"Amu-chan," A male voice said, softer though. It was Fujisaki Nagihiko. I just remembered that I told him he could call me by my first name, so he said the same thing. I guess nothing bad is gonna happen if I call him that.

"N-nagihiko-kun." I shyly said while turning to see who the other person was. It was Hotori Tadase.

"Hotori…san!" I said, while smiling towards them. It was a bit strange that everybody here's now approaching me_,_ but why now?_ I guess I don't have to approach them myself after all. Does that mean they were all afraid of Tsukiyomi? Does Tsukiyomi know that? Is that why he never leaves my side? So he acts like my shield? Why?!_

I decided not to think for a second. Now I can hear what they were saying. They were laughing about Soma when he was still a boy wearing his polka dotted underwear. They showed me the picture, after seeing him in that form, I started bursting in to laughter. While I was laughing, my cell phone rang. It was Rima.

"What is it?"

"_Ikuto's now heading inside. Get ready."_

"Got it." Then with that, I hung up. I started to think of what I'll do to make them forget about Soma and focus on me. Then it struck me. I saw Tsukiyomi heading towards here at the end of my eye. This is a one shot. I opened my locker then brushed my finger forcefully on the edge, letting it slice open. Now it's bleeding.

"Crap," I said as I brought my finger up, letting them see my sliced bleeding finger. Great timing, Tsukiyomi was a feet away from us.

"Amu-chan! That might cause infection, I'll bring you to the clinic." Nagihiko said dragging me gently towards the clinic. Hotori and Kairi were left behind with Tsukiyomi. I can see his eyes grow bigger, shock was initiated on his facial features and his hands were now fists. I bit my lip.

**- Lunch Break -**

I decided to eat during our break, so I went to our cafeteria. I grabbed a tray then instinctively grabbed all the food my stomach longs for. I paid the old lady then stopped for a second. _Where will I sit?_ I thought. I saw an open table by the window so I dashed forward then took my seat. The view was awfully melancholy outside, but I liked it.

"Uh, may I have this seat?" A male voice said. I turned to see who it was, Hotori Tadase.

"O-of course!" I said, quite shocked to see him. He sat right in front of me with his tender smile creeping upon his lovely face. Staring at him was indubitably heart warming. If only I could stare at those eyes…those midnight blue eyes, wait what?! A vision of Tsukiyomi suddenly popped inside my head. I slapped my face a couple of times.

"Are you alright, Hinamori-san?" Tadase asked.

"I'm fine. M-my face was just, uh, itchy." I uttered while pretending to laugh. We talked about a lot of things, he surely is a blabber-mouth and at the same time shy. I know a pathetic someone who always say what's on his mind without even bothering to know if what he says will offend the one he talks to. Tadase and Tsukiyomi are completely different people. But even though they are, there's something special between those two.

"Hinamori-san, you've got some mustard on your face." He said, laughing.

"Oh crap, where?" I asked, grabbing a tissue then brushing it roughly on my face.

"Uh, let me get that for you." He said, gently placing his hand on my cheek then brushed his fingers on both edges of my lips. I quickly grabbed his hand then swiped the contaminated mustard on the tissue I was holding on. He smiled at me.

"Thanks," I said, smiling back at him.

**- End of class – Amu's Classroom -**

"So, did Ikuto-kun get mad?" Yaya said, playing with my notebook.

"No, we haven't talked all day. I told you he doesn't like me." I said, grabbing my bag, walking towards the door, ready to leave.

"But you did want him to get mad, do you?" Rima said, blocking the door in front of me.

"More or less." I admitted, forcing myself out of the room. I quickly dashed towards my car then off we went. The time we reached our house, it was awfully quiet. I expected Ami running around somewhere or Mom and Dad talking with clients on the phone. I guess I was too early to go home. I walked up the stairs and in to my room. There was an unwanted visitor lying on my bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked, uninterested. I guess I kinda suspected this to happen.

"I got bored, so I snuck in." he said, yawning.

"What do you want?" I then threw my bag somewhere then grabbed my PJ's inside my closet. I went inside the washroom to slip it on then quickly got out. He was now standing in front of me.

"Why were you ignoring me?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." I said. I quickly dashed away from him but he was too quick. He grabbed my wrist then squeezed it gently.

"Why?!" he grunted. He suddenly pushed me down on the coach, causing me to lay there, vulnerable.

"C-calm down." I hissed, pushing myself to sit up but he forcefully pinned me down. I can see his eyes flaming with anger. _He really is angry._

"WHY?!" He insisted. His voice was like venom, extremely poisonous.

"We w-were just p-playing t-truth or dare! I ch-chose dare!" I screeched, completely terrified. Lying was the best solution, for now. I just wish he would buy it. He heaved a sigh then pulled me up. He sat down then suddenly grabbed me, pulling me closer to him. His chin was resting on my head with his arms wrapped around me. I could hear his heart beat pound like crazy. I felt as though I never want him to let me go.

"Don't scare me like that." He whispered, gripping on to me. I was completely speechless. I couldn't muster out words I wanna say. I wanna slap him hard on his precious little face but I can't, I'm not afraid of doing so but I just can't.

"That Hotori guy, he already likes you, but please," He whispered once more. The fact that I now know that the person I've dreamt off likes me back is just, just not right. I simply don't really care anymore.

"Stay with me, just a little bit more." My eyes grew bigger in shock, my body froze, and I can't feel anything except for his heart beating right before me. Tears were suddenly welling upon my pale cheeks as I buried my face in to his chest. My arms flung open then hugged him tightly, never wanna let him go. It's like I wanna stay like this with him forever.

"You man-whore," I whispered. "Don't you dare tell me what to do," I released my arms that were wrapped around him then stared at his brilliant eyes for a moment, smiling. "I'd rather be with you than some silly blond dude." He was silent for a moment, and then kissed my forehead. He looked at me then smiled.

"So you chose me over him?" He asked, still with his gorgeous smile.

"Just shut up and kiss me." I said, smirking this time. He placed his hand on my cheek then kissed me passionately on the lips. I guess this proves it, then. I'm inlove with that perverted-man-whore-dick.

* * *

**So yea, I'll be updating this once a week from now on.**

**I got school and a bunch of other stuff.**

**Please, please review!**

**Thanks again guys.**

**:D**


	8. His Dearly Beloved?

**Sorry for the late update.**

**I got tied up with school work and stuff,**

**So yeah, please review!**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

It's been about 3 and half months since Ikuto and I started dating officially. Yes, he prefers to call him by his first name. I wasn't used to it until our first month anniversary. He gave me a white-gold plain necklace. It was simple, with no pendant whatsoever. It was perfect. The next month, he gave me a moonstone pendant that has our initials engraved at the back. He said it would go perfectly with the necklace he gave me. But I never really wore the pendant every single day, its way too precious, well except for special occasions. The next month I took him to Hong Kong, he said he had never gone there before, so I guess this was a perfect gift. Our 4th month was 2 weeks away, and I still have no gift.

Lunch break was up, so I dashed outside the classroom, waiting for him as usual. This was mostly our routine every day, then people would always start rumors about him and I, I got used to it so it wasn't that much of a problem. I admired the view from the patio; students were swarming around, happily with their respective companions. I started to wait for Ikuto patiently when _they _arrived.

"Amu-chiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Yaya leaped towards me, clinging on to my right arm as usual, as the rest of them smiled then stood there with me.

"Have you seen Iku…Tsukiyomi?" I asked in a murmur.

"Uh, you see, Ikuto was…sick." Soma blurted out, stepping in front of me with worried eyes.

"Sick? That faggot didn't tell me he was sick!" I said. The emotions running all over my system was unreadable.

"Uh, yeah! He is! He just didn't want you to worry, that's all, nothing important! It's not like something's happening elsewhere, right?!" Yaya said as she let me go then scooted away from me.

"Yaya!" Rima said as she elbowed her arm.

**- Flashback - Yesterday afternoon – Normal POV -**

"Don't screw it up, got it?" Ikuto said, eyeing on all his friends assembled outside the school grounds.

"But Ikuto-kun! Couldn't you just tell her the truth? I know she'll understand!" Yaya said in a frustrated but worried tone. She looked at Ikuto with eyes that beg.

"She doesn't have to know this. As long as you have a believable reason for me to stay absent tomorrow will do." Ikuto said, confidence was lurking around the tone he spits out.

"This'll be risky," Nagihiko said, "but we'll manage." He continued.

"I'm counting on all of you."

**- End of flashback – Amu's POV -**

School was ended with a great thunderous flash. I got out of the classroom then hurried outside. My car was there, shinning under the sun. I stepped inside then slammed the door.

"Have you bought what I ordered?" I asked our new driver, Wesley. Our former driver went off somewhere, he said his daughter was about to die, so what the heck, I set him free.

"Yes, Hinamori-san. Shall I take you to Tsukiyomi-sama's?" Wesley asked; I would prefer him than our old driver. He has the edge.

"Please do." I said as I took the paper bag filled with chocolates and other snacks. Ikuto always has the habit to snatch all of our 'junk-foods' right out of the fridge. He and Ami would go arguing, then dad would always take pictures of them wrestling. I was a bit astounded that he had already befriended my family in just mere weeks. They were happy with our relationship, and I was happy that they accepted him as Ikuto, not _the _Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Before we reach their mansion, I tried to call his cell phone, but he wasn't answering. So I guess a surprise visit will do. Once we parked at the edge of their gate, I stepped out then rushed towards the door. I opened it with my smile plastered on my face to reveal guests, sitting on the couched of their living room, staring at me.

The first one I saw a middle-aged man, Ikuto's parents and a girl, about my age or older. She was…gorgeous. Her hair was blonde, her dress was high-classed and her complexion was perfect. I stood there in front of them, with the door suddenly closing. Ikuto now entered the scene coming from the kitchen with his maid behind him, carrying a tray with tea and some biscuits. The Ikuto I imagined was soggy, with his PJ's and his hair in a mess. But the Ikuto I saw was dressed in a classy way. _Is he really sick?_

"Amu, what are you doing here?" Ikuto said, with his expression shocked, walking towards me in such a hurry.

"They said you were sick, so I…uh, came to visit." I said, handing him the paper bag which contained some of his favorite snacks. He took the paper bag then held it tightly.

"I see." He whispered, without even much to say.

"You don't look like you're sick." I said, as I placed my hand on his forehead, my actions seemed to affect the people at my back. The middle-aged man was coughing. I looked behind Ikuto to see the girl glaring at me.

"Let me introduce you," Ikuto said, "Mr. Austin Smith, this is Amu Hinamori."

"Pleased to meet you." The American dude said.

"Yes, likewise." I muttered out. He and I stepped towards them, heading towards his parents. I smiled sweetly as they did the same. They also approved of us, so it was just right to give them a cheek to cheek kiss. After that touching scene, we turned around to find myself in a staring contest with this girl.

"Hoshina-san, this is Amu Hinamori. Amu, this is Hoshina Utau." Ikuto said, disrupting our contest. I knew she was also Japanese. But something about her was terrifyingly familiar. _Oh yeah!_ _She was the one with Natsume on his family picture. If I'm not mistaken, she is Natsume's new step-sister!_ She stood up, right in front of me, with her smirk written all over her face, drawing out her hand for me to shake.

"A pleasure to _finally_ meet you," she said with her precious smirk still plastered on her face, "_I'm_ Ikuto's fiancé."

**

* * *

**

**I'm extremely sorry for the short chapter.**

**But I'll be sure to update soon.**

**So hold onto your panty-hose,**

**And click that button right down there.**

**l**

**l**

**V  
**


	9. Miserable at Best

**Aw guys, THANKS SO MUCH for your reviews!**

**Chapter 8 was a big success for me**

**AND the story of course. :D**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

Once again, the sun shone brightly towards my half-lid eyes for the 45th time since I imprisoned myself inside my room. It was the 45th day of my no-school, no-going-outside-my-room, no-eating-except-toasted-bread-and-milk, no-seeing-anyone-except-my-maid, no-talking, no-inhaling-fresh-air, no-hearing-of-noisy-car-honks, no-annoying-people, no-friends, no nothing.

I refrained myself from stepping outside this room cause maybe one lucky day I might find myself drowning in a black whole that will eat me alive and trigger myself from going insane. Or maybe I just don't want to see anyone. The clock reads 10:31 am in the morning and yet still I haven't moved an inch. I heaved a sigh.

Since that _special_ day 45 days ago, I haven't seen any of my friends. 44 days ago, I started receiving nonstop phone calls and text messages. I haven't answered any of them, but they left me voice messages. They all said the same goddamn things over and over. "It's not what you think." And "Ikuto loves you." _Ikuto._ He _was _my everything.

I leaped out of my bed, lazily walking towards my bathroom. I turned the knob then opened the door, the reflection of myself now visible in front of my eyes. I admired myself from the mirror; nothing has really changed within those 45 miserable days. Except for the fact that my eyes were emotionless, my skin was paler than before, I grew thinner, and yet, as I stared even deeper, every single thing has changed.

I walked outside the bathroom after washing my face and brushing my teeth. The clock now reads 10:58 am. I turned my head to the left to find _that _necklace and pendant dangling and shimmering on the other empty side of the room. A tremendous pang shot me in the head, then a memory slipped by.

**- Flashback – Amu's POV - **

_I felt hot burning tears falling from my eyes. My body was so shocked __I can barely move. I can't help but cry. My knees started to shiver then after a milli-second; I was kneeling down, still helplessly crying. I could now taste the tears welling down from my orbs. It was salty._

"_Amu, it's alright. I called Ikuto over; I know he can reduce the pain." My mother said, wiping some tears from my cheek. I slowly turned around to face him, but all of a sudden, the expression on his face seemed more different from before._

"_Ikuto," I murmured. Tears were suddenly pouring harder. I needed someone to give me a shoulder to cry on, but that person isn't him. _

_He stood there, eyes affixed with mine. His face was in shock, completely terrified, his face looked paler than usual, and the way he looked at me, with such pitiful eyes. He didn't move an inch._

**- End of Flashback -**

The painful stabbing inside my stomach was still going on. It's like a million daggers were slicing every inch inside my body. Imagining him in that particular expression reminded me of something. The death of my grandmother never affected him; it was the way I acted towards my dead grandmother. He didn't leant me his shoulders because he's terrified of the way I acted. It was the very first time I cried, that heavily, in front of him, or in front of all those people back then. He was paralyzed cause he didn't know what to do. And that's when I thought that I could never let him see me shed a tear.

I walked towards my study table then grabbed my book. I then started reading. Mom said I should start studying on my own, of course until I decided I should go back to school. She understood what was going on with my life. She understood everything, even though I haven't said a word. She also said that I shouldn't hesitate on things I should do.

The clock now reads 12:09 pm. The maid knocked on the door then let herself in. She placed the tray full of food on the coffee table then excused herself. It was always the same everyday. I never leave my door lock. Simply because I don't want to answer it every time the maid comes in. I figured that Mom told Ami not to disturb me or anyone else in the house. I also heard her say that I don't want anyone, or any visitor, to come visit me, except for our maid/s. She knows me all too well.

I saw the tray with a bentou, a plate of toasted bread, a glass of milk, a glass of water, a glass of juice, a cup of hot coco, a strawberry jam, some utensils, and a pile of tissue. I grabbed the toasted bread then took a bite; the taste was always the same. So I grabbed the knife, opened the jar of jam, then gently spread it on my toasted bread. After eating, I took the glass of warm milk then drank it all up. After eating my brunch, I took the tray, opened the door, then placed it on the other side, shutting the door with a great slam.

It was 5:11 pm. I grew tired. I was now bored, a memory bitch-slapped me hard on the face. The stabbing inside me grew more intense.

**- Flashback – Amu's POV – 46 days ago -**

"_I'm Ikuto's fiancé." Hoshina Utau said, smirking. I grew stiff. Then the words she said echoed inside my head, haunting every inch of me. I didn't reply._

"_N..oooo! Iiiiiii….tt'ssss n..ooooooot iiiiiiiii.t l…oooookssssss liiiiiiiii…..ke!" I could hear Ikuto say those words in a very slow manner. I can feel the weight of the world revolving beneath my feet, everything was in slow motion._

"_Yooouuuuuur'e m…yyy fiiiiian….ceee!!" Hoshina Utau said. She then turned towards me with fiercely looking eyes. I blinked twice but the image of her started becoming blurry. She was about to slap me but was caught by Ikuto. I turned to face him, but everything was fading. I tried to run away. _

_The moment I set foot outside their mansion, my knees fell, it was like a hundred hurtful gun shots were piercing within me, my eyes were fighting the urge of closing but it suddenly snapped close, I heard Ikuto shout my name a thousand times, I felt his warm breath touch my skin, I wanted so badly to open my eyes and speak but I failed badly, the only thing that reminded me of him was the smell of his perfume, then I felt unconscious. _

_I opened my eyes to reveal a strange ray of light. The scent of Ikuto now fluttered my mind. _

"_Ikuto?" I said, forcefully opening my eyes._

"_Sweetie, I'm sorry. He already left with a girl a while ago." My mother stroked my hair, patting it softly. I was so sure that any moment now I would be bursting into tears, but none came out. Instead of tears, I felt as if a black whole was forming inside my system with daggers stabbing every inch of me with every rotation it makes. The scent of his perfume was still enveloping my sense of smell. But then again, he's gone._

**- End of Flashback -**

I could've sworn I was bursting into tears, but when I touched my cheek, it was dry. The black hole inside me was growing bigger than before. The painful stabbing was more painful; I dashed inside my bathroom, looking at my reflection. The stabbing, once again, started to emerge quite badly. My stomach was beating the same pace as my heart, then the beating arises from my throat and above. I coughed roughly; I tried to remove all the signs of the beating inside my throat. But then I can't control it anymore. I tried to stop my coughing but it gets worse. I felt my mouth was excreting some sort of unwanted things inside my system. I heard something splat on the sink, like hard liquid. I opened my eyes to find myself in great amount of sweat. I looked at the sink. It was covered with blood.

The sight of the horrible thing was unbearable. I crawled quickly away from the bathroom then stumbled against something which caused me to crash hard on the carpet. The red liquid was still occupying every inch of my mind. I wanted to cry, but those tears I wanted to shed were not found. The black hole was emerging, and the pain won't stop. I knew that the black hole was eating me, slowly.

I crawled towards my bed then wiped the sweat. I turned my head towards my right to find that particular knife I used to spread the jam. It was lying perfectly on my desk beside the lava lamp. I grabbed the knife then gently cleaned it with my blouse. It was perfect. I figured that it would be more convenient to die from that knife quickly than to slowly die in a black hole.

I was desperate. I can't take this torturing any longer. I know sooner or later I'll die, but it's more painful to wait for my death. I tried to slit my wrist, but then again I would suffer more to die in that kind of manner. So I decided to stab my heart. I held the knife with both of my hands then placed the tip of the blade to face me. I closed my eyes then drew a great sigh. I slowly moved my arms in front of me, to deliver more force. After counting to three I quickly opened my eyes then used all the force I have to stab my chest. But I didn't make it in time. Before I could hit the knife against my chest, the door flew open which revealed a familiar face.

"AMU!!!" He said, as he quickly dashed towards me. It was Nagihiko.

"Amu, what're you doing?! Have you lost your mind?!" He said, taking the knife away from my clutches. I didn't say a word. He was different. He looked different. But then again, different would be better, I suppose. His hair was now short. **(a/n: like Kuran Kaname's, you know, in vampire knight.) **But it suits him better.

"Look at you," Nagihiko said with frustration written all over his face. "You're not the Amu I've known and admired!" Still I can't muster a single word. All I could do now was to stare.

"You never answered any of our calls and you haven't attended school in almost 9 weeks!" He placed his hands on top of my shoulders. "We are so worried about you!" Those were the words I've been dieing to hear. _They are worried,_ I thought.

"I missed you." He said, then hugged me tightly. Those words he said echoed inside my head. His loving arms wrapped around me were the comfort I needed. The black hole inside me was diminishing quite a bit. The presence he gave was all I needed. I thought that I could go through this all along but I was completely wrong. I never knew I needed someone to make all my worries disappear. And I never knew that that someone might be him. He saved me.

* * *

Weeks have gone by since he started visiting here. Everyday I was a little bit alive with him by my side. He told me about what happened every single day, how Yaya would always trip or how she tells cheesy jokes, how Kuukai would always smack her, how Tadase would always make Kairi do everything he wants, how Rima would always dump a guy in less than a minute and how Ikuto would always remain absent.

He told me about Ikuto's plan and how it became a complete failure. He said that if I haven't showed up things would be according to his plan. Natsume's visit was also a part of it. He said that Natsume's step-father was the one to invite Ikuto to marry his daughter. At that time, Ikuto said he'll consider it because he thought that I was still madly in love with Tadase. When he and I started dating, things were a bit out of hand for him. Nagihiko told me that he sent a person to go visit them in US just to cancel the arranged marriage. Knowing Natsume's step-father, he would refuse Ikuto's refusal to the marriage. He sent his brother, that Smith guy and Hoshina Utau to Japan for their meeting with Ikuto. That was the time when he was absent and the 'incident' began. When Ikuto knew what happened to me, he went to the US.

"I'm still not sure why he left though." Nagihiko said. Knowing all this information didn't quite mattered a lot. What's done is done.

"Anyway, I'll be going for now. It's quite late and I still have school tomorrow." He sat up then smiled at me. When I knew he was about to leave I quickly took his hand then held it tightly.

"Amu," He said, staring at me with his loving eyes.

"Stay." I whispered, loud enough for him to hear. It was the first time I spoke in 12 weeks. I saw his eyes widen and his lips curved that formed a gentle smile. He sat down beside me, brushing away the hair that was in front of my eyes, then tucked them behind my ear. He leaned towards me then whispered softly near my ear, "Come with me to school tomorrow." I was shocked to hear it. But then I smiled.

"I'll do that." I said. He smiled again, placing his lips on my forehead. Then he went off.

**- Next Day –**

I woke up early in the morning. I took a bath then slipped on my uniform. I fixed myself up then stepped outside my room for the very first time once again. I quickly jogged down the stairs then found my family sitting together in the dinning room. The faces that I saw were astonished and were smiling whole-heartedly. My dad approached me then hugged me tightly with a tear jerking down his cheek. My mom was also tearing up with a smile plastered on her face. I saw my butler and maids staring at us with smiles on their faces.

"Onee-chan!! Onee-chan!!" Ami shouted. She hugged me tightly then I hugged back. The sight of them made the black hole even smaller than before.

"You look better, Amu." Mom said. I smiled at her comment then excused myself. The new driver, who I named James, drove swiftly to school. The car then stopped at the front gates then I opened the door of the car. I stepped outside then looked at everyone with a tiny smile on my face. They were all shocked to see me. Everyone there greeted me respectfully then watched me walk towards the building. I saw familiar faces there.

"AMU-CHIIII!!!!"

"Amu!"

"Amu!!"

"Hinamori-san!!"

"Hinamori-san!!"

Were the things they said. Yaya, Rima, Kuukai, Kairi, and Tadase all greeted me. But the only person whom I expect the most isn't with them. I approached them with a smile on my face. They all jogged towards me then gave me tight hug.

"Where's Nagihiko?" I asked as they gave me an evil smile. I was confused with their response. After some seconds, I felt a hand covering my eyes. I tried removing it but it won't budge. Then I let go.

"Missed me?" Nagihiko said as he let his hand go. I saw him with a rose on his other hand. He gave me the rose then smiled sweetly. I took the rose then smiled as well.

Classes started after we had our little reunion. It was great that even though I was absent for like 2 months and a half, I can still relate with the lessons. Everything was going well and time passed by a little too fast. After classes, I went outside my classroom to find them waiting for me. While they were busy laughing, I placed my books and other stuff inside my locker. I was surprised that spiders weren't living inside. While I stuck every single one inside, they grew quiet. But I was stupid enough not to mind them. After I was done, I looked at them with confused looking eyes. Then Yaya pointed near the main door. I looked at where she was pointing then it hit me.

A person who has midnight blue eyes and hair was now walking towards us. The people around us were silent. They stared at him. I blinked a couple of times but the image of him wasn't disappearing. The black hole inside me was growing once again. I grabbed Nagihiko's hand for support, but his touch wasn't enough to make the pain disappear for good. I held his hand tightly, then he placed his other hand around my waist, supporting me.

Ikuto was walking towards us a bit faster this time. His eyes were affixed with mine. The fact that I can't look away was completely excruciating. He was now standing in front of me, with eyes I can no longer read. I can't move. I'm trapped. My hands grew numb, then suddenly I freed my hand from Nagihiko's. I wanted to hold it once again but I can't move it. This is unbearable.

"Amu," he said. His beautiful features were dazzling. Those were the eyes I've longed for. But those were the eyes that _were_ killing me as well. He stood there, in front of me, with his eyes still affixed with mine. I wanted so badly to get away from this place, but my feet were cemented on the floor. I wanted to hide with Nagihiko and never be found. I want him to shield me from this beautiful monster.

"Never regret the things that once made you smile." Nagihiko whispered. I turned to my left to see him with his melancholy face. He still looked stunning as always. I turned my face back to Ikuto, who was kneeling right before me. My eyes widen in shock, so was the people around us. He grabbed a small box from his pocket then placed it firmly on the tip of his fingers. He opened it to reveal a white-gold diamond ring. I couldn't muster anything out of my mouth. The black hole inside me disappeared in an instant. I felt tears cascading down my cheek when I heard those words escape his wondrous lips.

"Marry me."

* * *

**So, so, what did you guys think?**

**Please don't kill me if you find it totally bad!**

**A nasty review will do.**

**But please tell me what you guys think.**

**And I will do everything I can to succeed your expectations! :D**

**Press it now!**

**I know you want to. ;]  
**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	10. Sweetest Escape

**Wow, thanks for all your reviews. :D**

**It took me awhile to update this cause of some tests and other things.**

**But yea, and I kinda thought of how to follow Chap. 9,**

**so I ended up with this.**

**Hopin' you guys'll like it. :D**

**I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

The banging inside my stomach stopped. I wiped the fallen tears from my eyes as I bent down to face Ikuto with a little ounce of respect. The dried tears were all sticky and I can't afford to stretch my face. The sparkling diamond ring was indeed beautiful,_ too_ beautiful. I closed the box of the ring then looked straight in to his eyes, and then I smiled.

"You loved at my worst. You loved me at my best. You even refused to marry a more dignified, more beautiful person just because you loved me." I paused, gently tracing my cold fingertips across his porcelain face. "Ikuto…" I removed my fingertips from his face, staring at it. "I _loved _you back." I then stood up; still my eyes were affixed with my fingertips, caressing it carefully.

"I want to experience life on my own this time. I want to find myself, and love it more than anyone in this world could. I want to fly free, without anyone lending me wings, without anyone waiting for my landing. If I've succeeded all that, I'll surely come back with a smile on my face." I then gripped both my hands with tears inside them, letting it boil to death. I turned to face him, with sorrow and despair written all over my face. I tried to muster out my _most _sincere smile.

"The next time I see you, I swear, I'll_ never_ let you go." The grip of my hands were now loose. Soon, the boiled up tears were now evaporating, seeking for heaven. Not a single trace of black hole or a dagger was found inside my now empty system. I could've sworn I would've tumbled down or fainted, but there I stood straight in front of the man I truly adore.

He stood up then placed the box inside his pocket. I couldn't see his eyes though, his bangs were covering them. But a part of me was saying that he doesn't hate me. But then again I could be wrong. I don't know what was keeping me there in front of him, cemented on the harsh cold floor, but I have a hunch that this'll be the last time I'll be able to express what I feel in front of him. I could just leave in a matter of seconds, but no, I cannot do that. So I stood there, waiting for his response.

"There was nothing I wanted more than to make you mine." I felt warm longing arms wrapped perfectly around my head. The scent of his perfume lingered around my sense of smell, his heart was beating as the same pace as mine, his embrace was paralyzing me with every bit of affection. I couldn't hold back any longer. My arms automatically moved on its own, finding its way to Ikuto's waist. I embraced him as tight as I possibly can. As I looked up to see his god-like features, tears were being shed from his gorgeous eyes. It was the first, and maybe the last time I'll see him cry.

The tears that were formed from his eyes were cascading down his face, dripping slowly on my forehead. It went sliding down my face as it hit the floor. I realized that once I let go, everything will change in a flash of light. I would soon leave; he would soon leave as well. But I will surely keep the memories we've shared intact.

"_Please hear me calling you.  
I want you to know that it's true  
I can't live without you." _

After he had recited a part of the poem he once gave me, tears started to well up once again. It was our third month anniversary at Hong Kong when he suddenly orated his poem and gave me the original copy of it. His voice was still echoing inside my head, torturing every single part of it.

"_I will always be there for you_

_no matter what you go through,_

_if you ever fall,_

_it'll be into my arms." _

Every single word went piercing through my heart. The pain was bitter in the sweetest way. I remembered Ikuto trip when we were out to buy ice cream at the park. I laughed so hard on that day. _"Can't you see that I truly am falling for you?" _was what he said. Then instead of buying ice cream, we just sat there, at the corner of the street, in front of a café, laughing.

"_So take my hand,_

_may I have this last dance?_

_Cause it's raining outside_

_And we don't live forever,_

_So take my hand."_

Why have I just realized that the poem he gave me was like a movie summary of what we had during those 3 months? That day when he gave me his first gift, the necklace, was when we were both half-drunk. That was Kairi's party. When he pulled me outside Kairi's house, with a long box at hand, he told me has something for me. I laughed as loud as I possibly at that time then asked why; he then said we were supposed to give gifts during anniversaries. I laughed hard once again then said I have nothing to give him, then he just shoved me the long box inside my tank top. When he was about to go inside and leave me there, rain started to pour.

**- 2 months ago – Amu's POV -**

_Cold harsh raindrops started to fall beneath me. As I watch the moon disappear, I heard someone running towards me. I turned around to find Ikuto dashing towards my direction with his coat over his head. I closed my eyes and tried to feel those raindrops splatter on my face. Rain started to pour harder._

"_You idiot, why aren't you running for shelter?" Ikuto said as he flung his coat over my head. The raindrops pouring on my head had diminished. I grabbed his coat then threw it away. His coat went splashing down near the car._

"_What the hell are you doing?!" He shouted. I faced him with the long box inside my tank top. His face was irritated and yet so serene. _

"_It's raining." I said, removing the long box from my shirt, handing it to him. He didn't take it though. Still I, as persistent as ever, handed it to him. But no, he was stubborn._

"_FOR PETE'S SAKE, AMU, IT'S A GIFT! IT'S YOURS! NOT MINE, YOURS! TAKE IT!" He shouted once again. It never occurred to me that his shouts were significant. As long as I understand what he's saying, that's all that matters. _

"_No. I shouldn't." I said, with my calm voice, still handing him the long wet box._

"_WHY?!" Again, he shouted. _

"_Cause I have nothing to give you. I'm not that stupid to take something without anything to give back." I whispered, but loud enough for him to hear. I saw the people inside Kairi's house staring at the window. I heaved a sigh. Ikuto then grabbed my hand then dashed towards the empty streets with me. He took the long box then opened it to reveal a gorgeous necklace. He gently placed it on my neck then locked it. Ikuto leaned towards my ear then whispered something._

"_Dance with me." He said, as he pulled me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck then he wrapped his around my waist. We danced around the streets with our laughter trailing ever step we make. I rested my head on his chest as we continued frolicking around. _

"_You're my life." He whispered. It was indeed a good thing it was raining. But I really don't know if I was shedding tears or those were just mere raindrops. I closed my eyes, then responded._

"_For me," I said, hugging him tighter, "my life would mean nothing without you." I tasted the water falling from my eyes. That was really a relief that it was raining, you couldn't identify if I was truly shedding tears or not. I just realized something very important about the water I tasted. It was salty. _

**- End of Flashback – Amu's POV still -**

I wonder if he'll be able to realize that someday, or probably one day, I won't ever come back. Suddenly, I let go off him. I stepped one step backwards then stood there in front of him. I can tell by the look in his eyes that he knew all the possibilities that might happened days or probably years from now. I can still remember the time when we went to the demolished amusement park.

"Amu," he said, with his distance still a step away. I can never forget those eyes that can pierce through anything, that knows the truth, that unfolds lies, that has shone brighter than anything else in this world.

"Even if this all comes down to hell," he then grabbed my hand. I'll never forget his touch. I won't ever forget the way his hand was perfectly tangled with mine. I'll never forget every spark I felt whenever we touch. Surely, I won't.

"I'll always remember this scene with you." A tear was shed once again. I smiled. I placed my other hand on top of his then felt it with all the nerves I can muster out. I then wiped the tear then looked straight into his eyes. _I won't forget you._

I let go off his hand. I took about three steps forward, two steps away from him. Still I remained smiling. "Goodbye." I said, as I walked away.

* * *

"Amu, wake up, you'll be late for school!" I felt someone shaking me. I opened my eyes to find Lulu, of course, with her apron. She set me down roughly as I stumble down the bed once again. It felt as though my butt was now numb from all the falling every morning. I got used to it though.

I crawled my way to the bath room then slammed the door hard. After a few minutes of brief routines, I came out with my uniform on. I had my bangs cut, a few days ago, it's a full bangs, and my hair was now short, shoulder length to be precise. I grew taller and regained my not-supper-skinny shape. The eyeliner was perfectly applied today. What a relief.

"I'll be home late. Nagihiko's buying me dinner." I said as I grabbed a piece of buttered toasted bread from the plate. Lulu's been a great friend. Since I moved here to France 2 years ago, she's been with me through my up's and down's. It was all thanks to Nagihiko for letting me meet her. Oh, and yeah, Nagihiko, he tagged along with me while I was leaving Japan. He said that since he has a house there, it would be a great help.

"Yeah, me too. I've got my part-time job and a presentation to report later. Be sure to lock the door!" She screeched right before I dash my way out of the house. I locked the door then walked my way to school.

I wasn't used to walking to school but I've gotta start a new life. Since I am now a senior high schooler, I could order anyone who goes to our school, in a lower level than I am of course. I've got high grades and quite popular if I do say so myself. Life's great here at France.

I grabbed my new and improved charged cell phone. Honestly, I haven't charged it in three weeks since I've got a ton of work piled up to do. I switched it on then the picture of Nagihiko, Lulu and I was now displayed. My cell phone now beeped, which means I have mail. I clicked open then it revealed a certain mail that has caught my eye.

_Dearest love,_

_It's raining here today._

_I could still picture us dancing._

_Rainy days go well with a cup of tea. :)_

_From,_

_T. Ikuto_

- - -

_Dearest love,_

_I wonder how you're doing._

_It's been 2 years now has it?_

_Come back soon._

_From,_

_T. Ikuto_

_- - -_

_Dearest love,_

_I miss the lips that made me fly._

_From,_

_T. Ikuto_

Just as scheduled. Ikuto would always send me mails every week. Not a single reply was received by him. Yes, I truly am heartless. But what I'm doing is for his own good. Sooner or later he'll find someone better than me. And I'll truly be happy for him. Though I keep on saying those things over and over, a part of me was indeed dying.

The moment I set foot at our class room, Nagihiko was now jogging towards me. He was panting, hard. _Something's wrong._ I assumed. He would always walk towards me with a calm manner. He then grabbed my hand then pulled me outside the classroom. _Something is really wrong._

"Amu," he whispered.

"What is it?" I placed my hand on his shoulder then whipped some sweat from his face using my other hand.

"Ikuto," he whispered once again.

"What about him?" I froze, letting my mind absorb his name being said for the first time in almost two years.

"he's dead."

* * *

**Please review!**

**Oh, and p.s.,**

**More chapters are still to come.**

**So don't worry. **

**Cheers!**


	11. Hands Down

**Thank you so SO much for all your reviews! Gosh, the whole 'he's dead' thing was a big hit. I was so happy you guys were in to it. :) And I'm SO sorry for the late update. Exams were the worst! So yea, **

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

* * *

I laughed, hysterically.

"Oh C'mon Nagi," I laughed still. "I'm not _that _dumb. I mean he just e-mailed me saying he misses me, now he's dead?!" Tears were now forming in my eyes as I figured those were tears of hysterical joy. And still I kept on laughing.

"Amu," He said, with his serious tone. I can't quite find it that he isn't laughing about his own joke. He didn't got me, I didn't believed in him, but why isn't he telling that he was kidding? I mean the joke is over, TELL ME THE JOKE'S OVER!

"I know, I know. It was just a plan to set me up. I got it already, sheesh." I wiped the tear from my eye as I slapped Nagi's shoulder. He was still serious, dead serious.

"Amu," He said once again. For crying out loud, why can't he just tell me it was a good for nothing god damned joke! He isn't serious is he? Ikuto can't be dead. He's as healthy as a horse! He can't die!

"I know Ikuto's smart, but hell I'm smarter! Does he think I'm going to fall for that joke?! It's a perfect plan to make me come back to Japan. Tch, never underestimate me!" With a blink of an eye, I was slapped. Scratch that, I was bitch slapped. Whoa, De Ja Vu? It felt like I was slapped like that before, but the one before had more power. Oh yea, Rima did that to me.

"Amu! Get a hold of yourself! Ikuto…he,"

"No, no, no, no, no, no! I know he's still alive!!" I screamed as I bent down then covered my ears with my hands. Those tears that were being shed were now tears of devastation. I closed my eyes shut as I bit my lip.

"He can't die…." I whispered. "Not like this." I added. Images of him were now flashing before my perfectly shut eyes. There were images of him smiling, laughing, smirking and every bit of emotion there is to show. The pain was killing me once again, the pain that I thought that has disappeared by now. The pain, it won't go away.

"Amu," He bent down then pulled me closer to him. "Yaya told me that Ikuto had planned the things you've said. That he would jump off the cliff of the ocean then swim back to shore. He said that his people would save him after that then tells you that he had died so that you would go back to Japan." He wiped the tears from my face then pulled my head to his chest. "Ikuto hasn't been found."

"What?" I asked as I opened my eyes to face Nagi.

"A week ago, more or less, he had jumped off the cliff. The rescue team was already set, but when sun down has reached, he was still unfound. And," he paused; I was growing impatient as tears were cascading down my face.

"AND?!" I demanded.

"He's still missing. Amu, no one can survive that long. They were assuming he…died." Nagi said as he stood up then offered his hand. I gently grabbed it then I froze.

"No," I said, with my head bowed down. If it was possible to weep in blood, I'll surely bleed.

"Amu," Nagi said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

"That guy," I paused as I took a deep breath, "he's not dead. He can't die."

* * *

I grabbed the last piece of shirt I could lay my eyes on as I shove it inside my luggage. The weight inside my chest was growing heavier and heavier every second, so I figured that the only way to reduce that pain was to go back to Japan. I pulled both the zippers of my luggage up then locked it using the code number thing.

"Are you sure you don't want me to tag along?" Lulu asked, handing me the multi-colored passport.

"I'm sorry Lulu. I promise I'll take you there soon, now's not a great time." I said while tightening my belt. Lulu really likes Japan. I've told her about some stories years ago of how I define Japan, how shopping malls would always go on sale, how people were always in a hurry in Tokyo, how our uniforms back then would be so much cuter compared to here, and how the Sakura trees would always bloom and wilt.

"Fine, fine. Oy Nagi!" She took big steps then wrapped one arm on his shoulder, "take good care of Amu, okay?" while giving him a cheek-to-cheek kiss.

"Of course." He said, smiling at her and me. I now grabbed the handle of my luggage then hugged Lulu tightly. We said our goodbyes then took off.

* * *

A day has gone by since we left France. And I assume that my butt is now as flat as ever. Nagi is still sound asleep with his head on my shoulder. His face was so calm, so pure, so beautiful, and now the weight inside my chest has somehow reduced. Sometimes, it got me thinking, what if Nagi was the one I fell in love with? But I shouldn't think of that, or should I?

I brushed some of Nagi's hair away from his flawless face. The sight I saw wasn't his, it was Ikuto's.

**- Flashback 3 years ago - **

_Ikuto was laying soundly asleep on my lap. As I brush some of Ikuto's hair away from his face, he bit my finger._

"_Pervert." I chuckled, playing with his bottom lip._

"_Do you even know what that means?" he teased, smirking._

"_Of course I do!" I pulled my finger away then pouted. His smirk was still perfectly drawn on his face._

"_Prove it," He said, grabbing my hand with his as he placed it on his cheek. His cheek was warm and cold at the same time. It felt as if I held onto his face a little longer, it would probably melt or break. But then I never want to take my hands off of him. _

_I stuck my tongue out then said "No way."_

"_Hm," He then took my hand then kissed it gently. I smiled at the sight of him with me. I would probably be happier to spend my eternity with him than with anyone else in this world. Yes, it is way too soon to say such things, but who knows, maybe he's the one._

"_If you stare at me a little longer I'll bleed." He then closed his eyes with his smirk still glued on his face._

"_I-I wasn't staring!" I looked away, hiding the red tint that was smothered on both my cheeks. _

"_Don't worry," he said, opening his right eye, "I'll let you bleed too."_

**- End of Flashback -**

A tear has escaped my eye as it went splashing down face. The weight of my chest has now grown heavier. The image of Ikuto was terribly painful to reminisce. But the image of him _with _me was completely excruciating. Yes, it was my entire fault, but I never did deny that fact. It was for his own good, it was for his sake. I know there'll be a time when he would meet his one and only, and then all I could do is to smile and give the best for the both of them. He wouldn't be happy with me anyway. And if sacrificing my happiness was the only way to make him happy, then I would gladly offer it.

The image of the seat belt was now being lit in red. Then the stewardess was saying that we would be landing at the Japan airlines shortly. Nagi was still sleeping though, but I can't afford to see him stumble down while landing. That would be pretty hilarious.

"Nagi, wake up. We're here." I said while shaking his shoulder. He then slowly opened his eyes then rubbed it gently. _Nagi, why didn't I fell in love with you? _I thought. He's rich, talented, good-looking and quite the charmer, every other girl would fall heads over heels for him.

"Amu, are you alright? You seemed occupied." I quickly faced him with my emotions in a bundle then suddenly I fell on the floor. I was wondering why isn't he falling off too, but then I just remembered that I forgot to lock my seat belt. The gravity was too strong; it was as if I was being pulled down by a hundred football players. The plane has now landed, which means I could now be free from all those football players.

"Ouch," I mumbled, rubbing my head. Nagi is now laughing at me. I turned around to face him then planned to give him a nasty glare but the sight of him laughing made me chuckle too. Seriously, how could I forget to lock my seat belt?

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He said, "I shouldn't have laughed at you," he added "but I just can't help myself." He, once again, laughed his heart out, though I surely can't blame him. I was hysterical, thumbs up for me.

We then arrived at the airport. We waited for our luggage's to pop out. When we saw it, I pulled it out with him. Two years ago, when we were about to depart at Japan, I imagined this scene with him. He was still not that tall, his hair was still 3 inches below his shoulder, and he was still as thin as ever. He had this fashion sense that was so model-material. Now, his hair was back to normal. Normal= the really long one. He had grown so much. Well, we're now 18 years old. So I figured it would totally be natural. But he never did changed. He was still the same old loving and caring person I once befriended.

"Ne, Nagi." I said while walking towards the exit. The luggage carrier was heavy, but not as heavy as the weight of my chest.

"Hm?" he then walked at the same pace as me. He looked at me with eyes that sparkle.

"You think they'll be happy to see us?" I mumbled, afraid of what he would say. The fact that I left with Nagi without even saying goodbye formally and dropping them a letter that says we're leaving with the address of our house at France would drive them insane. I couldn't blame them if they hated me for this.

"I don't think. I know." He smiled. As we took our first step towards the light from outside the airport, we were once again surrounded by Japanese people. They were all waiting for the arrival of their loved ones. I saw one who came from inside the airport hug her beloved as he hugged her back. Those intensifying emotions they showed got me moved. We took some more steps towards the crowd. I couldn't quite imagine me being here once again.

"Where are we gonna go from here?" I asked him, but he was so busy looking for something, or should I say someone, from the crowd. He didn't answer my question. I tried asking him again but instead he dragged me towards the left side of the airport and the crowd. We were still jogging, and it got me all tired up because I was dragging my luggages as well. Nagi then let my hands go then went towards the crowd. I don't really know if I should follow him, but I know he would come pick me up if I didn't followed him. I stood there still, catching my breath. I closed my eyes then wiped the sweat I was perspiring with my handkerchief. Right there and then, I was bitch slapped.

"What the fu-" In extreme shock, I didn't get the chance to pull out those amazing words.

"How dare you leave us with only this crappy note?" Rima said while tearing up the note I sent them. The sight of them, Yaya, Kukai, Kairi, Rima and Tadase, was so…so nostalgic. I didn't quite know I was shedding tears; the weight of my chest has now reduced. I was speechless, completely speechless.

"Amu-chi!!!" Yaya said, hugging me. It was this hug that got me annoyed most of the time during sophomore year, but now, it was this hug that I needed the most. I, automatically, flung my arms open then hugged her back. The smile on my face was still plastered on my face. Rima, Kukai, Kairi, Tadase and Nagi joined our _little _hug. Tears were still pouring from my eyes. I never knew spending this time apart, then coming here once again would bring so much joy.

"Aw guys," I said, weeping and laughing at the same time. We broke our _little_ hug then went towards the black car which Tadase drove. May I say that he is indeed looking manlier than ever? But now, I know that the feelings I once kept towards Tadase will never ever return. Kukai, wow, he is hot. I mean look at him. The way he dress is just stare-able. Kairi, he is _really _good-looking. Yaya, she's still adorable, but yea, you could really distinguish that she has now grown into an amazing woman. Rima, she's more gorgeous than ever. She has grown tall as well, though I'm still taller. But it was great to see them.

"It's been two years now, has it?" Kukai said. He was sitting on the front seat with Tadase, the driver.

"Sure has." Tadase said with his smile drawn on his face.

"So if Yaya never told Nagihiko that news, you wouldn't visit us here, right?" Rima noted, with her glare piercing through the lies I once had.

"You could say that." I said, completely terrified of her.

"Anyway, are there other things we should know about what happened?" Nagi asked, placing his arm on my shoulder, supporting me. Yaya saw what Nagi did, and then elbowed Rima which was sitting still on the second row of the car.

"Well, we demanded that finding Ikuto would be the top priorities of both the navy and the police department." Kairi said, handing me some notes.

"Still no trace." Kukai said, in his serious tone.

We then arrived at our house. It was still the same. The gates were now opened by a new guy as we drove to the front door. We opened the door of the car then all of a sudden, my parents, with Ami, came rushing towards us.

"AMU!!" Both my parents shrieked as they hugged me as tight as they could probably can. I couldn't complain though, it was a touching moment. I was informed by someone that our companies have reached towards all the continents of the world. So that would mean double my allowance.

"Nee-chan!" Ami shouted as well. She joined our _little _reunion. She really has grown. And, may I add, she's totally cuter now. (runs in the family)

"Why don't we all go inside, ne?" I spoke. We then got ourselves inside our mansion. I was shocked to see a fountain, spitting some blue, not transparent, water, inside. It was in between the two curved stairs. The new maids welcomed us inside with their smile. We then sat at the living room together then discussed and told stories of how we lived our lives there in France. Surely I would soon go back there for my graduation, but I wanted to stay here for a little longer though, of course, with Nagi by my side.

* * *

It's been a month now since we came here. I've been living here like I used to, though I wasn't studying. Nagi and I visited their schools, and then we saw familiar faces as well. The navy and the police department have still no trace of Ikuto, whatsoever. I've been worrying over that every second. But then as long as Nagi was still here with me, I know I wouldn't break. While I was walking alone towards Nagi's house, I saw Rima and Nagi talking.

"Well?!" Rima said, frustrated. I grew scared, so I didn't intend to step foot inside. I was about to leave but then,

"Rima, I'm sorry." Nagi said. The bitterness inside my core couldn't help but to not leave and know what was going on. I crunched down then silently creep near their gates. I listened carefully.

"…It's Amu, isn't it?" She said. I was shocked to hear my name. What about me? Is there something wrong?

"TELL ME! IT'S AMU, RIGHT?!" She shouted, I couldn't see if she was shedding tears or not, but if it's Rima and shouting, I know she is.

"I'm sorry." Was all Nagi said. I ran, as fast as I can. I never did understand what just happened, but my instincts tell me I should mind my own business. As I ran towards the streets, my cell phone rang. It was Kairi.

"Kairi,"

"_They asked me to call you,"_

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"_No, no. We're having our lunch at the café, I already called Nagihiko, join us."_

"I don't know, it's just that-"

"_Come on! Please?"_

"Yeah sure. Gimme 10 minutes." With that I hung up. I hurried towards that café, the café we used to hang out when we were at sophomore year. As my skirt dangle and as my hair was being blown from left to right, I saw Nagi walking alone, with his thoughts in such a hurricane.

"Nagi!" I shouted running towards him. He turned towards me with a serious face, which was the face that frightened me. The aura I felt was strange. It got my spine to shiver.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He smiled a fake smile. But then I wonder if what happened minutes ago with Rima is the thing that made him so, so not himself. He didn't reply. As we both enter the café, all eyes were on us, especially Rima's. We took our seats, and then Kukai played a song on his cell phone. It was Hands Down by Dashboard Confessional. **(a/n: Which I do not own)**

"_Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep, this air is blessed, you share with me. This night is wild, so calm and dull, these hearts they race, from self control."_

I sat beside the window, with Tadase in front and Nagi on my left. I ordered coffee and a slice of strawberry shortcake. They were all laughing and telling stories while Nagi, Rima and I listened and stayed quiet.

"_Your legs are smooth, as they graze mine, we're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all."_

The waitress with a ruffled dress and roller skates handed out my orders with the rest of theirs. I took a sip of my coffee, it was too sweet. I like coffee bitter and dark. But then I couldn't refuse. The rest of them, except Nagi, ordered tea. After tasting the sweet coffee, I took a bite of the cake.

"_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me. So won't you kill me, so I die happy. My heart is yours to fill or burst, to break or bury, or wear as jewelry, which ever you prefer."_

The view outside was lovely. I bet Lulu would totally love it here. People are really busy nowadays. I can't really imagine what Ikuto would look like. I bet he is still as gorgeous as ever. _Wait, what? _I shouldn't think of Ikuto! I took some more sips of the sweet coffee then took bites on my cake. Images of him were now flying inside my head.

"_Hands down this is the best day I can ever remember, I'll always remember the sound of the stereo, the dim of the soft lights, the scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers and the time on the clock when we realized it's so late and this walk that we shared together."_

As I still look at the people walking outside this café, my eyes grew big, my spine shivered, and my eye twitched. It can't be…

"Amu?" Nagi asked as I rubbed my eyes, it is…it is him!

"_The streets were wet and the gate was locked so I jumped it, and let you in."_

"…Ikuto?" I whispered as that person, with someone at his side, smiled. That was his smile. It is him! It's Ikuto!

"_And you stood at the door with your hands on my waist and you kissed me like you meant it."_

I heard Nagi call my name a thousand times but I can't find the audacity to look away at that person. I hurriedly stood up then dashed outside the café. Tears were now cascading down my face as the weight of my chest has suddenly emerged and reduced at the same time.

"_And I knew that you meant it, that you meant it, that you meant it,"_

I ran as fast as I can, hurrying towards him. He was there, few steps away from me. I tapped his shoulder, then with a blink of an eye, Tsukiyomi Ikuto was facing towards me.

"IKUTO!" I shouted, as I hugged him tight. I never imagined this day would come. The day I could touch him, the day I could say his name out loud, the day I've dreamt about.

"Ketsuki?" I heard the girl said. I then faced the girl. She was awfully beautiful. She has long raven hair and grey eyes. She was Japanese, and I think she is as old or a year older than me.

"_and I knew, that you meant it, that you meant it."_

Ikuto removed my hands from his neck then stared at me with his confused eyes. He looked at the girl then looked at me once again.

"Ikuto," I whispered. His reply was all I need; just a single word or my name would mean everything to me. Please, please, say my name.

"Who are you?"

* * *

**I'll be updating this weekly from now on.**

**Exams are so over, so yeah.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. With You Beneath The Rain

**Once again, I thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews! So I had been debating with myself on how to follow the next chapter, so I came up with this! And may I remind you that I do not own any song I mention. Seriously, I got a tad bit amused on how I found that song quite similar to what Amu's been experiencing. Anyhow, I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! :D**

**

* * *

**

"Ikuto!!" I could easily hear the shouts of Nagi, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi and Rima nearing towards us. I wiped the tears that was once spitting from my eyes as I turned to face them. The expression on their faces were priceless, smiles worth a billion bucks were now easily seen on their flawless faces. But I don't know how they'll be able to react on how things have turned out to be. Clearly, if I'm not mistaken, he has amnesia.

"Ketsuki," The raven-haired girl whispered. From the looks of it, I bet she saw him floating around the ocean then took him in. I mean who wouldn't take an amazingly gorgeous person who has unintentionally lost his memories? I, for one, am not as stupid as I look. I saw her, at the edge of my eye, hold Ikuto's hand. That particular sight didn't hurt, but the sight of which he gladly took it did. I felt my pulse beating inside my head as the insanely horrific hurricane with daggers orbit around my entire system.

I saw Rima ran up to see him, she was completely…happy. I couldn't do anything but to stare at how she embraces him with delight and affection. Kukai told me that this past year Rima has been attached to Ikuto. They both had that stubborn attitude, and really, they do have almost the same personalities, well except for the fact that Ikuto's a big pervy dick. I wouldn't be surprise if I saw them having fun. Will Rima still be this happy if she knew things have been screwed up?

"Iku-chan!!" Yaya leaped towards them with her arms flying open as she hugged Ikuto as tight as possible. "You're so mean! How could you make us worry for you like that?! Even Amu-chi and Nagi flew all the way back here from Paris just for your sake!" Her slight comment made me feel a bit uneasy. I took a few steps backwards as I turned around. But before I could fully avert my sight, I saw tears jerking down Yaya's eyes. I could tell those were tears of joy. Even though, as I recall, they would always argue, but in the end they would end up laughing.

"Yo, Ikuto, you little bastard," Kukai said while jogging up towards them. "You didn't even bother to tell us you were fine, we were worried sick!" I saw Kukai slap Ikuto's back at the edge of my eye. "We even thought you were dead!" He exclaimed. He was laughing and grinning like nothing has happened to his best friend. I bet he's just covering all his worries within his goofy smiles. I wonder if he could still smile like that if he knew what has happened, that Ikuto forgot all the times they've had, how they would always play ball and such, will Kukai still smile?

As the rest of them jog towards Ikuto, he still remained silent. Not a single word came from his glorious mouth. They were smiling, laughing, commenting on how he looked. They didn't even notice the raven-haired girl. Ikuto must be really full of himself right now, well; if he was still _the _Tsukiyomi Ikuto I've known and _loved._

"Oi, say something!" Kukai said as he patted Ikuto's back. I turned around to see what's going on. I could easily see the worried looks on their faces. Once again, the raven-haired girl held his hand with his. I felt as though I popped one of my nerves for the first time again. My eyes suddenly twitched as the same pace as a needle poke through my stomach. I hope, really I am, that somehow the pain wouldn't eat me alive once again.

"Yea, Iku-chan! It's not like you've already forgotten who we are…right?" Yaya was now getting more and more worried. My hands suddenly turned in to fists. The silence was more irritating. I bit my lip, trying to hold back the tears that were begging to come out.

"I'm sorry…" Finally, Ikuto spoke. "I…can't remember anything." And with that, gasps were now heard. I bit my lip harder, but trying my hardest not to make it bleed. I felt someone placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked to see who it was, of course it was Nagi. I tried to muster out my most sincere smile but he only shot me a serious glare. I could never deceive this guy, he could always see through my lies.

"Really, I'm fine." I assured him. I felt stares piercing through my skin. It was like a thousand fingers were poking me even though I had sunburn. Their stares would always send my spine to shiver. I drew out a tiny smile for them. They were more worried that I lied than speaking the truth that I wasn't fine.

"Well, you see, we found Ketsuki, I mean Ikuto, lying unconscious on the seashore." The raven-haired girl finally said. "So we decided to keep him in our house until he regained his memories." She was certainly beautiful. Her raven tresses danced around with the breeze as her silver-like orbs twinkle like stars in a dark night. Her lips were well curved and her light complexion was perfect. She was tall and slender. I bet this was one of Ikuto's reasons why he had stayed in her company.

"Why don't we all go to our house, ne? It's better talking there than out here." She said, smiling like everything's just peachy. It's against the rules for anyone to smile in a situation like this, well, if we even had rules. Smiling is against the rules!

After the rest of them nodded in approval, we walked towards nowhere. I didn't quite know where we were, I was lost in deep thoughts. Though I could hear them talking, a part of me was always absent. A part of me was lost since I came back here at Japan. Everything was going well back at Paris. I was a normal high school girl, living in your best friend's house with a model/other best friend. I never thought of coming back, except for vacations, but it seemed like it might took some more months before I could go back to Paris. Speaking of which, my phone rang, it was Lulu.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle Lulu." I murmured. I was snickering though; I've never called her that. To my dismay, I caught some of their attention.

"Pas mal, et tu?" (Not bad, and you) I replied quite bored. Her tone seemed a bit serious, so I assumed things with the university I'm attending to has been…difficult.

"C'est exact," (That's correct) I murmured once more. They suddenly stopped walking then turned towards me. Is it me, or is this the first time they've heard someone speak French? God, I wanna gloat.

"Mhmm, mhmm." I agreed. I was nervous of what she said though, but still I kept my emotions calm and collected.

"Mhmm, le plus tôt possible." (As soon as possible) I then rubbed my temples then heaved a huge sigh. Nagi then stared at me with worried eyes. I bowed down then a tiny smile was gently creeping upon my face.

"à bientôt." (See you soon) I then hung up. I placed the phone inside my pocket then faced towards them. I saw Ikuto look towards me, it was a chilly stare, I didn't like it one bit.

"What's up?" Nagi asked. A bit confused. I wouldn't blame him though; things have been shocking nowadays, so I bet he assumes that something happened.

"Your house burnt down into crisps." I said, flipping my hair as I stuck out my tongue. It would be fair for him to know what just happened, so I decided to tell him the truth. "The university's asking when I'll come back, then Lulu already spoke with my professor, so the professor told her that while I get my beauty sleep here, I should start doing my thesis." I blurted out, yawning this time. This year I'll be graduating, hoo-rah! Did I mention I was a tad sarcastic? Nah, I doubt.

~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-*~-

When we reached towards the raven-haired girl's house, no one was there. It was a typical house, but in a modern kind of way. It was clean, spacious, and was suitable for people to be living in there. It has a nice aura planted in that house. What makes it better was that it was pouring rain. I saw those little droplets pour down from the sky as it hits and splatters down. I wonder how much pain those droplets suffer from all the way up there, reaching down to hell.

I refrained myself from ever looking at that particular person who I _once_ called mine. The pain was still there, and they said that time can heal everything, a bunch of bull shit lies. Nothing in this world can ever end in a happy ending. Those fairytales that were once told by my parents were lies, pure golden lies. How stupid am I to even assume that maybe someday, or probably _one day, _someone would probably take the chance of sweeping me off my feet. A devilish smile has crept upon my cheek as I forbid a tear to fall down my face until I say so.

"Amu?" Kukai asked. He wasn't who I expected. But then again, it wouldn't hurt to talk to a friend, right?

"Hm?" I muttered, still eyeing on a droplet of rain sliding down the window.

"You know," he said, eyeing on me, "if you're gonna hide a tree, put it in a forest." He muttered out in his serious tone. I really find it hard to be serious whenever I'm around this guy. With instincts, I chuckled.

"What the hell's that suppose to mean?" I said, finally separating my gaze on the droplet of rain to Kukai. He removed one of his ear phones from his ear as he puts it in mine. I remembered the song that was playing, it was Waiting Four Years by Silverstein.

"_I gave you everything, but it just wasn't enough…to make you stay"_

Those were the flashy words that shot through my chest. It was as if on cue, my eyes began to be moistened. "Deceiving yourself would make it feel worse." He said once again. How come I didn't get what he said? It was like a wall of bricks were blocking the tubes that were about to send the message inside my brain. Why is it functioning slowly? Am I becoming dumber by the second? "What?!" I shrieked, eyeing on him suspiciously.

"_You said you'd give me time and space again. I asked to see you…everyday."_

He still has nothing yet to say. I turned around to see Tadase and Kairi playing chess, Yaya, Rima, Ikuto and the raven-haired girl sitting on the sofa talking, Nagi fetching us some tea and the two of us staring at each other. It was an odd moment, but a weird smile was still goofing around Kukai's face.

Kukai then grabbed my hand, holding it tighly. His smile was still plastered on his face. "Let's go." He said, pulling me as we run towards the door. "What? Where?!" I shrieked, turning around to see everyone staring at us. He opened the door then banged it closed, after that, we ran.

"_Now I'm waiting four year just to feel your touch, waiting four whole years to say how much I care."_

I felt those tiny raindrops on my face, sliding down as it splatters to nowhere. The tight grip on Kukai's hand was soothing. It was warm and comforting, definitely needed when you're out cold. I saw his smile was still glued on his face. It wasn't fading. We were now going father and farther from the house. It was really bothersome to be there at the same room as Ikuto. So I should be thankful for Kukai's actions.

"_The flowers I gave you, died, lost and been thrown away, just like me."_

Running is truly refreshing. I could never get tired of running all over again, especially beneath the rain. I felt as though the weight inside my system was evaporating. It's like the rain was cleansing it. But then as it cleanses, there were always a few left behind. The thick bitterness I tried to swallow was still enveloping within me. The pain was somehow, in a mysterious way, still embedded inside my very core. I tried not to let out tears. As long as I can hold them in, I won't admit my defeat.

"_Life has passed me by, reflected in my eye. Never again will I have you beside me, you to be there."_

"Here's the right place for you to cry." I heard him whisper. "I told you before right, if you're gonna hide a tree, put it in a forest." I was shocked, terribly shocked. The things he said made it through my brain without anything blocking its way through. I now understood what he meant. Everything was clear, very clear.

"_The years behind cost more than I'll ever have"_

I was at lost for words. I find it difficult to answer everything he says, but I can state a fact that he has caught me off guard. The tears that were fighting its way through my eyes have now been freed. It is now cascading down face un-hesitantly. I bet he could hear me weeping in silent. But no, I don't care anymore.

"_Now I'm waiting four years just to hear your voice,"_

"I…I" I muttered out, weeping still. We suddenly stopped as he faced me slowly, with his smile, though a tad different from the ones he had minutes ago. "It's okay." He said, rubbing the back of my head. I was now hiccupping, and even though I am totally embarrassed, I don't care one tiny bit. The pain was easily replaced by the soothing-ness of Kukai's actions. He was, at least, the very last person I had in mind to comfort me, but now proved it all wrong.

"_waiting four whole years to lie right by your side"_

My heart was pounding none stop. Tears were cascading nonstop as well. The pain I've felt has reduced and emerged at the same time. Ikuto. He was still on my mind. No matter how much I say I'll be alright, no matter how happy I am to see him alive, no matter how glad I am to see he's happy with that girl, no matter how much I told myself I don't care anymore, why, why does it still hurt this much? Why is this pain still eating me alive? I don't want this anymore! I'm tired of this.

"_I waited all this time, just to see your smile."_

Ikuto, things would work out just fine, right? Somehow we'll be able to move on, right? I'll find someone too, like you found yours, right? I know I can live without you. I've always had an ordinary, boring, and normal life before I made contact with you, so I am certain that…that…that I can make it through.

"_I waited all this time to say how much I care."_

As I pledge to shed this one last tear, I showed Kukai I'll be strong. I smiled for him, a true smile for once. He hugged me closer as I felt the way his heart skip beats. We released our tight grip as we stared in to each others' eyes. His emerald eyes were truly captivating. This moment was nostalgic, as though I was looking in to someone's midnight blue orbs. I shook my head, trying to erase the image of him. He gently cuffed up my chin, pulling me closer. I was magnetized, like a part of me _wants _to be pulled by Kukai. I saw him close his eyes, so I tried to copy him, not knowing of what will happen. It was still raining was nonstop. As he pulled me even closer, something warm and soft has landed on my lips. I took a peek to see what that thing is. It was his lips that were warming every single part of my body. It was his lips that made my uneasy-ness vanish. It was his lips that made me feel…loved.

"_Can you see me waiting for you everyday?"_

Pain and sensation was what I felt while I was in the arms of Kukai. I felt butterflies flying all over my stomach, tickling it with delight. But I also felt one single dagger slice through my heart. His kiss. That kiss was gentle, yet holds a ton of meaning. That kiss wasn't just for self-satisfaction; it has depth and was quite passionate. It has kept me wanting more.

* * *

**So, so, so? What'd you guys think? Oh gosh, please don't kill me if you kind it horrible! But…what about Ikuto? Will Amu ever find happiness? And what about Nagi and Kukai? The next chapters will hold stories on how those people will win Amu's heart. And may I remind you that Ikuto's part doesn't end here. There will still be AMUTO moments and lots of twists in the making. So please stay tuned in! Oh, and don't forget to review! PLEASE REVIEW!! :D **


	13. A Cursive Memory

I'm so sorry for the long update. Inspiration has led me astray. So I've been brainstorming and pondering and eating a ton of brownies (brownies keep me hyper) then all of a sudden, I came up with this! Oh, and also, a ton of thanks to:

**NyammiToast, Cherry Twist, iipinkex3, LR137, liledormouse, animefan131, xxxUtauloverxxx, TsukiyomiAlikutoMissaWatusi, ninjakittywhiskers, Shokora 'N Strawberries, sdkagome, HarunaNiwa073, Moonlight X Luna, ArtGrrl-Sunna Bluecat, XYNDiCATE, AmutoForever, VAMPYRE110, rushi luvs anime8D, The-Almighty-Midget, hapiez ureshikatta, HlorkexD, Snowiisan**

Yay! Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews, for reading this, and supporting me with this story! *wipes away a tear* Aw, seems like I got a bit carried away, but truly, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so SO much! Oh, and btw, here are some information about the characters (in my story, at least), well, to lose some confusion.

Amu – 17(she'll be having her birthday soon)/Senior

Nagi, Rima, Tadase – 18/Seniors

Kairi, Yaya – 17/Juniors

Utau, Lulu, Shizuka – 19/First year College

Ikuto, Kuukai – 20/Second year College

So yea, I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! :D

* * *

**- Normal POV -**

The endless pouring of the rain still won't stop. Everyone was feeling a bit uneasy, well, since Amu and Kuukai left the raven-haired girl's house without notice. They've called Utau over, who was also dragged by Kuukai at Japan to help look for Ikuto, which has now been found. The door flew open with a loud crash. They were assuming Amu and Kuukai had now returned, but no, it was Utau. And yes, Utau never fails to do grand entrances.

"Utau-chan!" Yaya shrieked. Everyone had their worried faces but still mustered out some smiles. Ever since Amu and Nagi left Japan, Utau had always visited Ikuto and Kuukai. Never did she realize that staying there would lead to other friendships such as her and Yaya, Rima, Tadase, and even Kairi.

"So this is where Ikuto has been hiding." Utau smirked while admiring the house. She turned her gaze to the people who were staring at her. One particular person caught every inch of her attention, it was _him_, Ikuto.

Her lovely blonde tresses swayed as the same pace as the rhythm of her feet met the cold tiled floor. She gracefully walked towards him, with her glimmering orbs filled with lust and affection. Yes, she needed him.

"Ikuto," She whispered. "I was so worried," Utau hugged him tightly, as tight as she possibly can. A tear made its way out of her lovely orbs as it cascades down her cheek then splatters down Ikuto's shoulder. Ikuto, on the other hand, was still in shock that his name was Ikuto, a bunch of rich people are claiming to be his friends, and now an amazingly gorgeous woman is hugging him. What a lucky chap.

"Utau, you do know his current situation, right?" Rima said, sipping a cup of tea while crossing her legs. She eyed on the two "love birds" as she heaved a sigh.

"Of course I do!" Utau removed her firm grasp on Ikuto as she took some steps backwards. "That's one of the reasons why I'm hugging him. If he does remember everything, he wouldn't let me hug him." She said, in a matter-of-factly tone. She walked towards the couch then crossed her legs. She turned towards the _other _attractive woman next to Ikuto. She inspected her from head to toe, not leaving one bit of information slip her mind.

"So, you must be Shizuka, Hatori Shizuka?" (a/n: Hoorah! She's not called "the raven-haired girl" anymore.) Utau then started twirling her luxurious hair as she fixes her gaze upon Shizuka.

"Yea, and…you are?" She stared back. Friction and sparks couldn't be distinguished from afar, but if you look closely, fireworks are emerging through each others' stares.

"Utau, Hoshina Utau." The both were starting their glaring contest. Both their violet and grey orbs flicker with envy. Soon enough the both of them would strangle each other, but good thing Yaya swooped by.

"Anyway! Utau-chan, have you seen Kuukai and Amu?" Yaya spoke up, breaking the ice between Shizuka and Utau. Her words seemed to alter the attention of Nagi, which altered the attention of Rima, which altered the attention of Tadase. Nagi's worried expression has pissed Rima off. Though she keeps on thinking that she should never endanger Amu and her friendship, the thought of Nagi's love for Amu and her jealousy reined over.

"Oh, those two?" She took a sip from her tea then continued, "I saw both of them sucking their faces." Silence…

"WHAT?!" Nagi and Yaya's shrieks were heard. Fists were drawn from Nagi's hands, as Yaya's eyes emerged, a bit watery.

"Yea, I hesitated on _not_ running over them, but then I would ruin their fiesta, so I told the driver to just ignore them." She continued to sip the tea with grace as she turned towards Nagi. "What's wrong?" She asked, dumbfounded by the little situation.

"'What's wrong?' Is that all you can say?" He stood up, angry with _his _Amu. His reactions have already ticked Rima enough, how much pain will she endure?

"Yea, what else should I say?"

"What about Kuukai? He's your boyfriend right? Say something!" Nagi's voice was screechy, as if something was caught in his throat. Flashbacks of him and Amu started to fill his mind. He thought that maybe, in the slightest way, Amu's feeling for him has increased a tad bit. That maybe their friendship has moved to the next level. But then an arrow shot him through the very center of his chest. He remembered the soulful honey-golden eyes glimmering with such depth and passion could only see none other him, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"_Ex-_boyfriend, Nagihiko, _ex_-boyfriend. And besides," Utau turned her gaze at Nagi sternly then said, "I don't really care anymore."

**- With Amu and Kuukai -**

"So…" Kuukai muttered out as he brushed some of Amu's hair away from her lovely face. The rain started to pour harder.

"What?" Amu responded. "I can't hear you." She laughed.

"We should head back now," He said, removing one of the earphones from Amu's ear and one from his then placed it inside his wet pocket.

"I think it's broken." Amu shouted, laughing once again. "I'll buy you one for Christmas." She then held Kuukai's hand with hers then ran back to Shizuka's house. Kuukai had a small smile implanted on his face. The thought of which he made her smile made him smile as well. And with that, he's contented, even without an Ipod.

**- Back at the house -**

"What's taking them so long?!" Yaya said, irritated as she walked around in circles. She was worried. She wanted to know what happened. She wanted to know if what Utau said was true. She wanted to know if Kuukai has feelings for Amu. She wanted to know if Amu felt the same. She wanted to know every single bit of detail.

"Relax, Yaya. They'll be here soon." Kairi muttered out, placing the pawn forward as he waited for Ikuto's move.

"What if…what if they got lost?! What if they were kidnapped?! Or worse…what if they were ki-"

"Yaya!" Utau shrieked. "They'll be back."

"But!!! Why don't we go look for them?" It was obvious, really, she was irritated. Only Rima knew why.

"Bad idea," Kairi muttered out, "once we've already gone out searching, they might come back and think we've gone home…and leave before we arrive."

"Kairi's right," Tadase said, "we should wait a bit longer."

"Buuuuuuuut!!" Yaya was still not convinced, "I'll go look for them myself!" She declared, grabbing an umbrella and her jacket.

"Yaya." Rima then stared at her with fiercely looking eyes that could probably slice through chunks of wood, or worse, Yaya's soul.

"Not you too, Rima-tan!" Yaya then shoved the umbrella back from where she found it then threw her jacket somewhere. She sat down with her pout perfectly drawn on her face. Her big eyes were drooping, begging as her tried the "puppy dog eye" trump card. Everyone in their right minds can resist her, they've dealt with it for several years now, but no, I might be mistaken, _not_ everyone.

"I'll look for them." And there stood the handsome and dashing Tsukiyomi Ikuto in the flesh! Yaya's savior! (In the mean time)

"R-really??! Reaaally?!" Overjoyed, Yaya leaped from her seat then took out the umbrella and her jacket then threw them at Ikuto's face. She pushed him towards the door with her grin on her face. "Hurry, ok?!" Then she slammed the door.

**- 5 minutes later - **

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Yaya dashed over to the door then opened it with enough force, it might accidentally fly off.

"Kuukai!" She leaped towards him then bear-hugged him so tight, his intestines might emerge. "Huh? Where's Iku-chan? I thought he already found you, guys?"

"Iku…Tsukiyomi? We haven't seen him." Amu said, removing her soaked combat boots then squeezed her soaked jacket. She went inside and paid no attention, whatsoever, to the now staring Utau and all her other so-called 'friends'.

"He went searching for _you;_ I mean the _both_ of you." Utau said, smirking to herself as she sipped her tea.

"I never knew that bastard has a heart." Kuukai murmured, amused of what he said. Then he remembered Amu _and _Ikuto. He had wished he never did said anything like that to make Amu remember all the hardships and pain she's been through. He bit his tongue then entered Shizuka's house.

Without listening to another word, Amu took her purse then smiled at all the other people inside the house. "I'll be going," She said, turning to Shizuka. "It was nice meeting you." Such a nice liar, might I presume. She doesn't even know her name.

"You're not waiting for Ikuto?" Rima said, eyeing her distinctly.

She turned to face her, with her emotionless expression this time. Her stone-cold face was still terrifying, yet so calm and serene at the same time. "There's no point in that." She spat out those words like venom interrogating her mouth. She quickly walked outside the house then gently shut the door behind her. Everyone grew quiet. After a few seconds of thinking, Nagi then went straight to the door.

"Nagi! Where are you going?" Rima asked, standing up, worried.

"To Amu." He said, shutting the door as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Amu! Amu!" Running, Nagi hurriedly moved his pace a little faster to match their distance.

"Amu! What were you doing with Kuukai in the rain?" he was utterly concern towards her. But to Amu, she was too dense to know what others feel towards her.

"Nagi, please, can we talk later?"

"Is it true? Were you making-out with Kuukai?" Nagi was persistent He needed to know the truth. He was still in-denial that he loves her. He really wasn't sure of what to feel, but he does know one thing; what he's feeling now isn't the right thing he should feel.

"I'm tired, please, can we just talk later?"

"Is it true?!"

Amu then stopped walking. Her last nerve popped. "Yes! Yes! Oh God we did! Happy now?"

"Why…why d-did you do that?" Still, he was persistent.

"I have a life!" She was too irritated to complain more. She have no courage to get mad at him. She doesn't want to get mad at him, moreover shout at him.

"I know that," he whispered. "I just want to be a part of it."

"…" Amu was too shocked to even answer. Her brain was picking up the things Nagi said one by one. She still hasn't got it yet.

"Can't you see it, Amu?" He placed his arms on Amu's shoulder. She then grabbed her gently then hugged her with all his might. He hugged her whole-heartedly. "I'm in love with you."

**- Ikuto's POV -**

I walked towards the street then turned left and right. Towards the right side, I saw two figures walking. It was a pink-haired woman and a blue-haired man. I walked closer to see if they were the one's I've been looking for.

They both stopped then started shouting. I went a bit closer to hear and hid behind some houses near by. It was quiet.

"_Can't you see it, Amu?" _I heard the man say. The woman was still quiet. I took out some more steps to see what was happening.

The man pulled the woman to a tight hug. I could see the woman's expression; she was facing towards my direction. She was shedding tears. I took out some more steps as the woman closed her eyes. _"I'm in love with you." _

It was weird, really weird. I felt this strange sensation inside my body. My head was spinning then flashbacks were starting to show up. This had never happened before, though. One image then flashed before my eyes. It was a scene like this. It was raining too. Although the only thing that's different about the image I saw and the scenery which I'm seeing right now is that _I _was the one holding that pink-haired woman.

* * *

**I promise to update soon! Please, review! :D**


	14. Moonstone Pendant

Wow. Thank you so much for the awesome reviews! :D You guys are the best! Seriously, you _all _are! Cheers! :D Oh, and I do not own Shugo Chara! (Except for my own characters though.)

* * *

**- The Next Day –** **Normal POV -**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Ojou-sama, it's time for breakfast."

The morning breeze fluttered through the delicate skin of our heroine. The sun rose as its rays shone through the honey-golden orbs of the now irritated Amu. She was never a morning person. She hated how every single one of these people are glad that the sun is still gleaming with sunshine. She hated how her hair would always be a mess and how her breath would smell like rotten garbage. Most of all, she hated the fact that she was still living with the undesirable guilt and pain roaming through her system.

She leaped out of bed then walked towards her bathroom. She met the gaze of a person so pathetic; she pitied it throughout her very core. Those golden orbs glistening with that pale reddish colored hair, she was staring at none other than herself. Amu then cracked a pitiful smile for herself as she splashed water to her face. She brushed her teeth then went straight downstairs.

"Good morning, Ojou-sama." She was greeted by the maids from her house, not by her family, but them. Ami was at school, while both her mom and dad are busy at work. This is also one of the reasons why she hated mornings.

She pulled down a chair then stared at the grandfather clock. It now reads 10:11 am. She then grabbed her knife and fork then started to eat. Her cell phone began to ring.

"Yes?"

"_Amu," _

"Nagi, what's up?" she then began stuffing bacon inside her mouth.

"_Uh, well, do you have plans later?"_

"Nothing really, why?"

"_Let's go out."_

"What if I said no?" She then smirked to herself then munched on the toasted bread.

"_I'll ambush you."_

She then snickered. "Bullshit." She said, snickering once more.

"_C'mon, you'll have fun."_

"Pick me up at 11:30?"

"_Yea," _ Then she hung up. She had this stupid smile smothered on her face. The appetite she had a while ago had lessen as she went straight upstairs to her room. She threw her clothes on the hamper as she went to take a long soothing bath.

After 45 minutes of bathing, pondering, and day dreaming, Amu stood from her bath tub then dried herself with a towel. She walked outside the bathroom then grabbed her hair dryer. After blow drying it, she went towards her closet. She grabbed the black mini-corset dress with red lining at the bottom, her fishnet stockings, and her undergarments. She then applied some lotion, eyeliner, lip balm, and perfume. After dressing up, she grabbed her red doll shoes then combed her hair. Her perfect full bangs dangled across her flawless face. She then admired herself in the mirror, _perfect, _she thought. She twirled around then found a piece of shining object glistening around the corner.

She smiled at the thing on her palm. "I never thought I would be smiling after seeing this piece of shit." Amu then placed it on her neck, locking it securely. It was the moonstone necklace _Ikuto_ gave her. She refrained herself from shedding a tear then stood there, by the mirror, staring at her gorgeous piece of shit.

"Ojou-sama, Fujisaki-san is here." One of the maids said. Amu then walked gracefully down the stairs as she met the gaze of her date, Nagi.

He was wearing black skinny jeans, white t-shirt that says "JustDoIt", a leather jacket, and a pair of Zoo-york sneakers. He looked gorgeous.

"Wow," Nagi said, walking towards Amu with a smile creeping upon his face. "You look amazing."

Amu then bowed her head, hiding the small tint of pink gracing through her cheeks. "Let's go." She muttered.

They had arrived at some fancy restaurants down town. Everyone had their eyes set on the both lovely couple. She is beautiful; he is handsome, what could go possibly wrong?

As they sat by the window, Nagi spoke. "Yaya's parents are planning to buy this restaurant."

"Really?" Her voice seemed uneager, but she made it sound like one.

"Yeah, Yaya said she would change the whole menu." Amu heard Nagi chuckle at his comment. But instead of chuckling with him, she frowned instead.

"She and I…we're not as close as before." Nagi heard _his _precious little Amu mutter out. He was shocked, not because of what she said, but because she herself had admitted it. Nagi knew that there was something wrong about them, about Amu, Yaya, Utau, and of course, Rima. But he remained quiet about it.

"How so?" He said, pretending to not notice that she and the girls have their awkwardness, as he sliced the steak.

"I don't know, it's just tha-" She was cut off by her ringing cell phone. "Excuse me," She said, grabbing it inside her purse.

"Hello?"

"_This is Amu, right?" _ A husky voice asked.

"Yea, who's this?"

"_Shiro. Look, we have a-"_

"Who?"

"_Shiro, Shizuka's brother. We have a pro-"_

"Who's Shizuka?"

"_The girl that took care of Ketsuki. Oh, Ikuto, I mean."_

"Oh, her. So, why'd you call? AND HOW'D YOU GET MY NUMBER?!" Nagi then looked at her with confusion, the same way as all the other people that heard her inside the restaurant.

"_Now's not the time for explanations. Ikuto's here, he's sick, and I need you to take care of him." _ Amu's eye twitched.

"I have plans, I'm sorry, but I can't help."

"_I have plans too! Look, I know you guys have been looking all over for him, and you've known each other better! He needs your help. I found him at our door lying down."_

"You're there now, right? Why can't you just take care of him? Why me? What about your sister?"

"_They're all busy, and besides, you're the last one I know who knows Ikuto. I have band practice, so hurry." _ And with that, he hung up. All the nerves inside Amu's system is now ready to snap. She was ticked off. She tried to call Shiro again but it would always remain busy. She had no other choice.

"I'm so sorry, Nagi. I have to go. Something came up. I'll make it up for this, I swear." And with that, she was off.

It was a good thing that the car Nagi and her took was hers. If not for that, she wouldn't be able to go back to Shizuka's house. After some minutes, she arrived at the house. She was expecting Shiro to be there by the door, though she hasn't even met him yet, but no one was there. She leaped out of her black sports car then went straight to the door. The clock now reads 1:20 pm.

She removed her shoes then took a pair of bunny slippers from the shoe rack then placed it on. She searched the house to find no one. Then she went upstairs. Five doors were there. The first one she checked was the bathroom. The second one was a room with green painted walls with a king-sized bed. The third room she saw had purple colored walls and some other furniture's. The forth one had bloody-red painted walls with posters and guitars and a single wooden bed. _This might be it. _She thought as she opened the last one.

There revealed a man, with deep-blue colored hair, lying on the bed, breathing heavily, and sound asleep. His face is as serene as the waves crash the shore. His lips are well formed, kissable and irresistible. His white, pale skin is indeed flawless. His structure covered with a white thin blanket is to die for. In short, he is beautiful.

Amu then went closer to take a good view. She saw sweat buds forming all over his white porcelain face. Amu then placed her hand on his forehead.

"He's burning." She said to herself. She dashed downstairs to get a basin and some water, and then went to the bath room to get some clean towel. She quickly went inside Ikuto's room then knelt down. She placed the basin with water on the desk then threw the towel inside. She removed the thin blanket enveloping Ikuto to lessen his perspiration then unbuttoned two buttons from his polo.

"Oh god." She said, dabbing the wet towel on Ikuto's chest. "Why does it have to be _you_?" With what she said, Ikuto moaned. _Great, _She thought. _Note to self: Do not bicker out loud._

She then brushed some of Ikuto's hair away from his face then started dabbing the wet towel on his face. She did it gently, not allowing him to wake up. The sight of Ikuto's face was blinding Amu. The pain she was suffering was growing and the guilt has yet emerged to the next level. Right this very moment, she was fighting the urge to cry.

Hours have gone by since Amu crashed Shizuka's house. She remained still. She didn't left Ikuto's side. She then felt Ikuto's temperature once again. "Thank god," She said. His temperature has now dropped. She looked at her watch, it reads 5:35. "Shoot, I forgot to fix dinner!"

She quietly tiptoed down the stairs, straight to the kitchen. She opened the fridge to find milk, water, hotdogs, leftovers and eggs. She opened some cabinets to find nothing, except for plates and other utensils. She heaved a sigh.

"Great, how am I supposed to fix dinner with nothing to cook?" Amu then grabbed 2 eggs from the fridge. She cracked them up inside a bowl, with a bit of shells floating around. She removed some of them but some small bits were still there. She added nothing to it, scrambled it then popped it inside the microwave. While it was being 'cooked', she grabbed another bowl then chopped some of those hot dogs and bits of leftovers then threw it all in inside the bowl. She added milk in it and some water, a touch of salt and pepper and a bit of ginger. She stirred them all in then popped it inside the microwave after the eggs were finished.

She took a small bite from the _microwaved_ egg. "Shit!" She squealed, spitting it on the sink. She then started to taste the soup she made. "Omph!" She squealed once again, washing her mouth with water. "This proves it, then." She muttered to herself, "Home-Ec _is _important."

She grabbed her purse from upstairs then dashed towards her car. She drove swiftly, bothered of what to do if Ikuto wakes up. _I should've bought him food after all. _She thought.

**- Back at the House – Ikuto's POV -**

The scent of strawberries was filling every part of my sense of smell. It was mild, yet it was so relaxing. I sat up to find a basin, a wet towel and a cell phone beside me. I took the cell phone then flipped it open; there were 3 missed calls and 7 messages. It wasn't Shizuka's, nor Shiro's, who's is this? I browsed the cell phone then saw some pictures. _It's her! _I thought. She was the one from yesterday, the pink-haired girl. _What was her name again? Uh, Amu? Why is she here? _I then placed the cell phone inside my pocket.

I went downstairs but found no one. The kitchen smelled like…something was burning. I quickly dashed towards the kitchen, but everything was at peace, or so I thought?

There were two bowls placed on the table. I looked inside the first bowl to find eggs. The second one was a bowl of soup. I took out a fork and a spoon then a glass of water. The sight of this made my stomach growl. I took out my fork then pierced it through the pale-colored egg. It tasted like…rubber. But then there was no choice. I ate it all.

After I ate the rubber eggs, I took out my spoon then scooped some of the soup. It was…revolting. And yet my mind was still telling me to eat it, so there was no other choice. I quickly grabbed the glass of water then choked it down my throat. I know for sure that Shizuka wasn't the one who made this. There was no sign of Shiro anywhere so I assume he wasn't the one who made this. So I'm betting my cards that the pink-haired girl was the one who made this. _I thought all women know how to cook? _

I then placed the plates on the sink. I felt someone's presence.

"Y-you…ate a-all those?!" I turned around to find that particular girl. She was beautiful. All I could do now was to stare.

"Oh, no!" She dashed towards me then placed her palm on my head. "Are you feeling better?" She said then I nodded. She placed a plastic bag on the table to reveal _real _food.

"Ugh, great. I should've thrown those away earlier," She said. "before someone like you could eat it." Her expression seemed hard to figure out, but the tone in her voice seemed irritated.

I don't why but I can't take my eyes off of her. Is it because she was beautiful? Or because she smells nice? Or is it because of her outfit? "Here." She said, erasing the image of her in my mind, offering me a bowl of ramen, some shrimp tempura, and rice.

"Crap! My cell phone!" I heard her say. Then I remembered it was with me. I quickly got it out of my pocket.

"Here," I said, handing her the cell phone. "I found it earlier at the desk." She smiled at me then said her thanks. She dialed a few numbers then called someone. I pretended not to care as I eat.

"Hello, Nagi?" She said. I then recalled the blue-haired man she was with yesterday.

"Sorry, I was busy." She said once again, biting her lip this time.

"No! You don't have to, I have my car."

"Some…where." She was now bowing her head.

"Yeah, bye." She then flipped it close. As she turned towards me, I saw her necklace gleaming. It feels…nostalgic. Right then and there my head started to spin. Then images seemed to flutter my mind.

_**- Flashback -**_

"_Ne, Ikuto," She said as she laid helplessly on my chest with our fingers intertwined._

"_Hm?" I said as I rest my chin on her head. The sweet intoxicating scent of strawberries filled my entire system._

"_Why'd you give me a moonstone pendant? Why not ruby or emerald?" _

"_Cause it's blue."_

"_So?"_

"_So…you won't have a hard time remembering me."_

"_Idiot." She said, while laughing._

_**- End of Flashback -**_

"Anyway, I have to get going." She took her purse then turned around, she started to walk away from me then I remembered something.

"Wait," I said, grabbing her arm. "Where'd you get that necklace?"

She turned towards me then said, "A friend gave it to me." She smiled an awfully lonely one. I wonder…was she the one that called me idiot?

* * *

**Please, review!:D**


	15. My Beautiful Monster

**Thanks for all your reviews! :D So sorry for the late update, exams are up, less inspiration, less ideas, and no brownies. Though, I do hope this chapter will make it up for all that. I do not own Shugo Chara!**

* * *

**- Normal POV – Elsewhere -**

"Are you sure about this, Rima-tan?" Yaya said as she texted like, a hundred people. Everyone was there at the cafe, well, not everyone. Amu wasn't there, so was Nagi and Kuukai.

"Of course, it'll be a blast…even without _her._" Rima murmured as she sipped her tea. The worried faces of Tadase and Kairi seemed to affect her.

"What's wrong with you guys? It's not like we're doing this on purpose!" She declared, raising up her voice a little. Right then and there, before the two could reply, Shizuka, Ikuto, and Shiro had now arrived.

"We are." Kairi said, as he sighed with agony. He liked Amu. No, scratch that, he _likes _her. And not inviting her to one of those "Parties of the year" is completely troublesome, especially when the party-planner _used-to-be _her best friend.

"Get a grip, Kairi!" Utau then screeched, "Don't tell me you're head over heels for her too?"

"What if I am," Kairi then glared at Utau "Insecurities will lead you nowhere."

"C'mon you guys don't fight!" Yaya said, "We heard her right, that she's doing some thesis about…things, and we're helping her by not inviting her so that she won't be disturbed."

"So, that Amu isn't coming?" Shiro then interrupted. (a/n: if you want to see what Shiro looks like, you can check him out at my page.)

"Yeah," Tadase said, emotionless.

"And remember," Utau smirked, "no one should tell her."

* * *

"So, how's it going?" Nagi then opened Amu's bedroom door as he let himself in. He was looking gorgeous as ever. He had black skinny's, a black and white long-sleeved inner shirt and a black outer shirt together with his socks. His hazel orbs were glimmering like crazy as he approached Amu.

"Me? Or the thesis?" She chuckled as she continued to type on her laptop. She had her hair in a rough pony-tail, with her Caribbean blue bathrobe, black and pink checkered boxers, and her black bra laced with white ruffles. She_ is_ looking hot.

"Both." Amu heard Nagi say. She then turned to face him then smiled sweetly. After admiring him, she turned to her work then started typing once again.

"Shouldn't you wear something suitable for a man to see?" Nagi smirked as he lay on her queen sized bed. He stared at Amu's back as he bit his lip and closed his eyes.

"Isn't this suitable for a man to see?" Nagi's eyes lit up as he saw _his _lovely Amu lower her bathrobe up to her shoulders, revealing more white, porcelain skin. She faced him with seducing golden orbs as a smirk took place on her face.

"Stop!" He shouted. "I might do something horrible we'll both regret." Nagi covered his eyes with some pillows as he bit his lip more.

"Suit yourself." She said, chuckling.

"I almost forgot," Nagi murmured. "There's a party tonight. And you'll be my date."

"I don't know, I've gotta finish this by tomorrow." Nagi heard Amu as he sat up.

"C'mon, you told me you're gonna make it up for ditching me the other day, right?"

"I know but-"

"Please?" Nagi pleaded as he twirled the computer chair she's sitting on to face him. He placed his hands firmly on her shoulder. "Be my date." He said, with his twinkling eyes.

"Fine." She said in defeat.

"I'll pick you up at 6."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It's been an hour since Nagi had departed. Amu was still busy typing. And she still has 3 hours 'til the party starts. While she was sipping her coffee, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Amu, it's Kairi."_

"What's up?"

"_There'll be a get together this evening and I was wondering-"_

"Oh, the party?"

"_Yea, how'd you know?"_

"Nagi invited me."

"_Ah, that's…great!"_

"So what's up with the party?"

"_O-oh nothing! Nothing at all. Just reminded people a-about it. I g-gotta go, bye!" _And with that, he hung up. Kairi was feeling pretty pathetic right about now. He thought that Amu still doesn't know about the party. He was nervous though, that Rima and the others would be pissed if they found out that he invited _the_ _uninvited. _He felt relief that no one told Nagi about the "not inviting Amu plan". A cheeky smile appeared on his face as he imagined him with Amu.

An hour has passed by, and still Amu was still typing. She grabbed the plate of pasta on the desk as she began twirling it. When she was about to take a bite her cell phone rang.

"Yes?"

"_Yo."_

"Kuukai?"

"_Yea, I need you to do me favor."_

"What? Now?!"

"_No, later. At about 6."_

"Oh, no wait. I have to go somewhere, maybe next time."

"_Can you cancel that? I really need you. Oh, not you, you. You…the favor-"_

"Yea, I get it. What's it about anyway?"

"_To be my date."_

"Does that involve a party with the gang?"

"_Yea…great! So you'll do it?"_

"Nagi already asked me, maybe next time."

"_But I'll see you there, right?"_

"Hah, of course!"

"_Oh, and you still owe me earphones."_

"Haha…you'll have to wait for Christmas."

"_Roger that."_

* * *

Now that she was finished with her work, Amu went to her bathroom to take a long peaceful and relaxing bath. She admired the clock that reads 4:15 pm before stepping inside. As she slowly removed her garments, an image of Ikuto appeared on her mind with a serene look on his face while he slept in her arms. Amu's lips curved to form an intensely small smile.

Amu slowly placed herself inside her bathtub. The scent of mild strawberries and vanilla essence filled her nostrils as she slowly closed her eyes while lying down. _How pitiful. _She thought. _Why can't his image disappear? _Amu then lowered herself down, making the water splash on her face. _Why can't I be the one who forgets it all? _

As she slowly wraps herself with the fluffy towel, she went to her closet to pick out the clothes she'll wear. She chose the mini navy blue dress, fishnet stockings together with her white wedge. She placed her pink extensions, which reached above her butt, on her head as she applied some foundation, black eyeliner, mascara and lip gloss. She twirled around then admired herself in the mirror. _Not bad. _She thought.

"Ojou-sama, Fujisaki-sama has now arrived." Their butler then excused himself after informing Amu. She took a deep breath then charged herself down the stairs. Then there stood Nagi with 3 red roses in hand. She slowly walked towards him then smiled sincerely, admiring the flowers.

"For you, milady." He said, handing her the thorn-free roses. His gestures seemed to fascinate Amu, which triggered the audacity of making herself smirk.

"You shouldn't have," She said, smelling it with delight, "but thanks, they're beautiful."

"No, not one of these can compare to thee."

"Oh please," She said, chuckling as she placed the roses in the vase, "you'll ruin my night." As she handed the vase to the maid, Nagi gently held Amu's hand, pulling her closer to him.

"Let's go."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So, where are we going, anyway?" Nagi heard Amu ask as they rode on his car.

"I forgot the name of the place," he answered "but that new bar from down town's really better than the others."

"The bar, eh?" She said, "I thought we were going to some fancy dinner parties."

"Oh, sorry about that." Nagi then turned right as he went full speed. "I'll let you know next time."

As they drove still, Amu's mind was fluttering from past, present and future. Of course, wherever her mind flutters, the image of _him _would always remain present. And that simple fact was tearing her apart. She wanted to forget…forget the pain, the memories they once shared, the times she smiled because of him, the love she once gave, and the fact that she's _still _madly in love with him.

Nagi then noticed the irritation in Amu's face. "What's wrong?" He said, gently placing his free hand on Amu's knee.

"N-nothing." She said, faking a smile upon her face.

Nagi knew well that it wasn't 'nothing'. He knew well that asking her once more wouldn't change her answer. "We're almost there." He blurted out, changing the subject.

As Nagi parked on the edge of the tall building, he gently grabbed Amu's hand then said "Whatever happens, promise me you'll never leave my side."

She chuckled at his sudden words. "Don't worry, it's not like something bad is waiting for us there, right?"

The both of them then entered the hotel, with Amu's arm draped around Nagi's. The hotel was indeed luxurious. Everyone there was high-classed, even the servers of the hotel. It was required to check-in first before going anywhere, and that includes the underground bar they were crashing. They both held onto their keys then took the elevator. Nagi then held Amu's hand.

"I'll be fine." She assured Nagi while smiling.

The cryptic door that welcomed the both of them stood firmly attach on the wall in front of them. Two humungous body guards were decorated beside it. Music was easily distinguished inside, so were the screams and loud noises. This sent chills down Amu's spine. She then gripped on the hand of Nagi, but he felt nothing. After a moment of staring, they both entered the said 'underground bar'.

"Amu!" She heard Kuukai shout. This caught the attention of Rima and the others.

"She's here" Rima whispered to Yaya, who was also confused. Rima wore a pink laced dress with her high-heeled sandals while Yaya wore a red tube dress, white stockings, and her Mary Janes.

"…Rima-tan." Was all Yaya could muster out. She was scared, scared that Rima might ruin the mood of the party. She was also scared of her. Who knows what she might do next? Assassinate Amu?

"I see you've got your date." Kuukai teased, well, that's what he's trying to do, more or less. Kuukai was disappointed though, in some ways. If only he asked her sooner, then Amu would end up in his arms, not in Nagi's.

Amu chuckled, believing that Kuukai's comment was a joke. "Where's yours?" She asked, letting go of Nagi's hand.

"Uh, well, she's with another man." He said, winking at her. Amu seemed to get his gesture but kept unspoken. Dumbfounded, Nagi just smiled.

As the night flew by, both Nagi and Amu were still glued with each other. They danced together, ate together, drank together, sat together, went to the wash room together…anywhere together. This was harder for the others to hit on Amu _and _Nagi. Although there were no complaints heard from Amu. She was quiet contented with being by his side. But it seemed like someone wasn't. Oh, scratch that, _a lot _of someone weren't happy.

"Geez, why don't the both of them just handcuff each other?!" Utau muttered out, as the others just stare. She wore her black tight dress and leather boots. She was indeed gorgeous.

"You have your own date to worry about." Utau heard Kairi say as he toyed around with his glass of tequila. Utau was pissing Kairi off. He would certainly defend Amu from the abominable nagging monster.

"Why don't you just fuck off!" Utau finally said. Her vision was getting blurry and her cheeks were flushed red. If I'm not mistaken, she's getting drunk. She stood up, grabbing her glass of vodka, while she slowly went to the dance floor. Kairi, who was pissed off, went towards Amu. He too was affected that Nagi was hogging Amu from the others, of course, including himself.

"Kairi," Amu said as she stood up. Nagi too stood up as well. Kairi admired _his _lovely Amu from head to toe, quite jealous that Nagi was the one holding her hand.

Without much hesitation, Kairi took out his hand then bowed his head. "May I have this dance?" It was a relief for Kairi that the splash of red across his face wasn't noticeable. He would be too embarrassed if Amu sees him like that.

On the other hand, Amu was nervous to take his hand. She was afraid that it might offend Nagi in some ways, but she was mostly afraid of what Kairi would think if she refuses. She then glanced at Nagi, who had his stern look on his face but then softened when he realized Amu was asking his permission to dance with Kairi. Nagi smiled. Amu then took Kairi's hand then went off to the dance floor.

While the two went off, Nagi remained at his seat, still pondering. This caught the attention of Rima, who was half-drunk at the moment. She slowly went towards Nagi with a seducing smile upon her face.

"N-…Na…Nagihiko!" She shrieked, gently wrapping her small arms around Nagi's neck. She then sat herself on Nagi's legs. "Nagi…" She said, in a more seducing tone.

"Rima! What're you do-" Nagi was cut off when Rima placed her index finger on his lips. Her drowsy orbs were like melting at the sight of Nagi. Her flustered reddish cheeks were immersing more red on her pale skin. And her scent was lingering with perfume and alcohol. _She's drunk. _He thought.

"You're already drunk, Rima. I'll escort you to your suit." He muttered out. This made Rima more irritated, hence, making her cling to him more. She once again wrapped her petite arms around Nagi, pulling him closer.

"Can't we…just stay a little longer? A little longer…like this." She whispered slowly, adjusting her position, making her lips touch Nagi's earlobe. This made Nagi erect.

"No, you're really drunk." He said, pulling Rima up. "Let's go to you suit." Irritated still, Rima once again wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer, _too _close.

"No," She said, forcing her body to crash on his. "I want to stay…" Rima then licked Nagi's neck, slowly allowing his flavor to enter her tongue. "Stay like this forever…" She muttered once more, placing butterfly kisses on Nagi's neck this time. "With you…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Uh, Amu…" Kairi said, looking away from her partner.

"Yea?" Kairi heard Amu ask. He was nervous, nervous that he was dancing with Amu, and nervous of what he has to say.

"Are you and Fujisaki…uh, together?" Finally, he spat out, biting his lower lip.

"No…why do you ask?" Amu then looked towards Kairi, who was blushing ten kinds of red, only, she can't see.

This made Kairi smile, the fact that Amu wasn't taken seemed like he won the lottery. He was extremely relieved. "Oh, nothing. It just seemed like it." He said, pretending to act like he doesn't really care, but in reality…he does, _a lot. _

"Really?" She said, snickering. "You really are a screwed person." She added, laughing.

Kairi's eye suddenly twitched. "How so?" His voice was cracked up.

"Well, I heard Utau scream a while ago…so I bet you did something screwy, I guess?" She said, laughing at her own comment.

Long minutes have then passed by, making the both of them stop. It really was tiring to dance so long. But, it wasn't for Kairi. He enjoyed it, even though his feet are killing him. If only he could dance with Amu forever.

"So, I'll catch you later then?" Kairi said, giving her a glass of vodka.

"See you." Amu said, as she winked at him. After she had finished 3 glasses of vodka, Amu scouted the whole bar to find Nagi, but he was nowhere to be found. Irritated, she took some more glasses of vodka. She then asked those people she knew if they've seen Nagi but the answers they've given were extremely unbelievable. _He already went with a girl. _Was what most of them said. _Rima, perhaps? _She thought.

As she strolled all over the place, one person has caught her attention. And that person was with a trash can. She took some steps forward to assure that that person is the person she thinks he is.

"I-ikuto?!" She said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ikuto then turned around to face the person behind him. His hair was more rugged than usual (which made him look hotter), two buttons on his black polo were undone, and to top it all off, alcohol was easily distinguished from his scent.

Instead of answering, Ikuto vomited more. He was coughing quite roughly, which caused Amu to worry. She gently rubbed Ikuto's back then handed him something to drink. Right then and there, stupidity ran through Amu's blood.

"Crap!" She said, taking the drink from Ikuto's grasp. "Damnit, I forgot about that vodka." She then placed the empty glass on the table near by. She noticed that Ikuto cannot stand alone, so she took his arm then wrapped it around her shoulders. She slowly placed him on an empty couch then searched for his keys.

"Room 504." She muttered as he placed the keys inside her purse. She tried to contact Nagi for help but he isn't answering. She tried contacting other people but still, no one was picking up.

"Didn't anyone tell them calls are something they should answer?" She said to herself. Amu then admired Ikuto, who was half-asleep, leaning against her.

_The things I do for you…_ She thought. "Let's go." She said, grabbing his arms, wrapping it around her shoulders once again. They both went up the elevator then walked towards Ikuto's room. She then got his key from her purse then unlocked the door. There revealed a luxury suit. The blue and green wall paper suited the queen sized bed, the plasma TV, the stereo, a glass coffee table and other stuff inside.

Once they were both inside, she turned on the lights and the stereo. It then played _Be On You by Flo Rida _(a/n: which I do not own). She slowly laid Ikuto on the bed, brushing some hair away from his lovely flawless face. She wanted so badly to stay beside him, but she knew her boundaries. _Never again._ She thought.

Amu then stood up, leaving Ikuto on the bed with his eyes half-shut. She fixed her dress then admired herself in the mirror. Suddenly, she felt someone's grasp affixed on her waist. She turned around then saw Ikuto behind her. She stood still. Ikuto's hand went up to find a single touch of warmth on Amu's pale face. He caressed it gently, leaving every bit of passion behind every touch.

"Don't go." He said as he trailed his other hand on her arm, and then placed it softly against Amu's shoulder. His cold hands gave chills to Amu, who was still frozen. Ikuto then leaned closer to Amu's ear then whispered, "Not yet." He pushed the door shut then placed his hand on her jaw, brushing her lips with his thumb.

_He's just drunk, Amu! Get the hell out of here! _She thought. _Move! Before something bad might happen! _She thought once again. As hard as Amu try to convince herself from escaping, her feet were still cemented hard on the carpeted floor. _Get out! Get out! _She insisted, but her body remained still, unmoving, perhaps.

Ikuto leaned a bit closer, making their distance an inch apart. He then reached for Amu's back, pulling her closer to him, making their bodies collide. Ikuto made his way to Amu's neck, placing soft gentle butterfly kisses. He then slowly dragged Amu next to the bed, still planting wet lustful kisses on her neck.

"I-ikuto?" She said, closing her eyes with horror. Though she was afraid of what'll happen to her next, she was happy. She would do anything that would make Ikuto happy, in spite of what seems to be wrong in her eyes and the hurt she'll be experiencing next. She bit her lip and took the risk. Amu then wrapped her arms on Ikuto's neck, pulling him closer. Ikuto then licked Amu's ear and neck. He tried to lower Amu's zipper half way down as she tried to unbutton Ikuto's polo.

"Ikuto…" She murmured in a seducing tone, trying to hold the tears in her eyes in. Ikuto then pushed her on the bed roughly, making her stumble on the pillows. She then shut her eyes tight, as tight as she could probably can. Amu was willing to do anything, anything for _her _beloved. She then felt Ikuto crash his body onto hers. This made her moan a bit. She lay still, unmoving, and has kept her breathing to a minimum. Amu felt Ikuto's head beside hers, as his locks played its way against her face.

"Shi…" She heard him say. Ikuto then placed his cold hand on her small fragile face. "Shizuka…" He whispered. The both of them remained unmoving. Amu then felt tears welling down her cheek. _It was her he wanted all along. _She thought. The burning sensation she felt a while ago has now been wiped off by the cold harmful breeze of reality. Thousands of bullets went piercing through her whole system. _Never again._ She convinced herself.

She then opened her eyes slowly, revealing the beautiful monster beside her, sound asleep.

* * *

**There you have it. Gosh, this turned out to be something I didn't expected. Really, the way I pictured it inside my mind wasn't this bloody though. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it. I still don't know how long it would take to update this, so yea. Please review~**


	16. OMFFFG! It's an Authors Note!

* * *

DANN DANN DAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN! (Sound effects won't hurt, right?)

Uh, well, as you all know this isn't a chapter… (Booooooo!) BUT, this'll be the perfect timing to clear up confusions…ne? :D

**First:**

During the first parts of the fanfic, it was revealed that Yaya and Rima _were _friends with Amu. They were happy that she was with Ikuto, they supported her and him, blah blah, you get my point right? But then it started to change when Nagi and Amu were starting to get close, which were painful for Rima. Rima _wants _Nagi. But Nagi loves Amu. Rima was aware of this. She gets jealous.

Utau, on the other hand, was revealed that she hated Amu (It was during their first meeting.) Utau wants Ikuto for herself, thus begins to hate Amu more.

**Second:**

Ikuto was sick, but he did recover soon enough to go to the party, then got himself drunk.

**Third:**

Shizuka and Shiro didn't attend the party.

**Fourth:**

Ikuto and Amu didn't do _it. _Why, you ask? Cause Ikuto fell asleep. xD Yes, I know, I'm preeeeeeeeetty aware that you guys are at the verge of killing me right now, and the fact that Ikuto murmurs Shizuka's name makes it worse!

. ..

So yea. I'm extremely careful at how I write this cause I might end up spoiling the whole fanfic. There'll be a lot of twists here and there. And I actually plan on you guys hating Shizuka. Rima and the others, well, I've got some plans up my sleeve. *smiles devilishly*

Anyway, this _is _still an AMUTO fanfic, so don't worry. :)

This fanfic might have a few more chapters to come. Oh, and the ending would totally blow you away! Really, I can imagine the scene now. Though I actually don't know when I can update, but please keep on reading. :D

So yea…THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! If you have any questions, PLEASE ASK. :) Oh, and if you guys want to suggest things, PLEASE DO. :D

Thanks so much, this fanfic would mean nothing without the readers and reviewers. :D

Till later, then! :D *Flies Off*

* * *


	17. Nouveauné Amu

**I'm really, _really_ sorry for the extremely long update! ****I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**

* * *

**

- Amu's POV –

The scent of fried rice and meat fluttered through my nostrils, dancing its way to make me want to get up and eat. I then opened my eyes, got up with excitement, which lead to the destruction of my head. I felt pain throbbing through my head. Everything now was in slow motion. I then fell back, landing on soft pillows.

"Good morning." A strangely masculine voice greeted. "Lunch is ready."

_Lunch? _I thought. _How long was I asleep? _I thought once again. Then it hit me. . . . . .

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" I screeched, with my irritating scratchy morning-voice. "WHAT DO YOU WANT? WHERE AM I? I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!" Instincts then told me to hide under the blanket, so that's what I did. I'm too scared too run, so I guess defense comes first before you attack.

"It's me." The person said, touching my thigh.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I screeched once again, wiggling from left to right. "GO TO HELL, YOU RAPIST!"

In my theory, now's the right time for that person to forcefully grab my blanket, exposing me from the ugly face of that rapist. Then he'll tear off my clothes and once again, rape me. But my calculations seemed to be wrong. I heard laughter echoing inside the suite. So I slowly pushed the covers slightly down for my eyes to see who was on the other side of the blanket.

"NAGI? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Stop shouting, for Pete's sake. People might get the wrong idea if they heard you shouting." He calmly said, sitting beside me.

"What the hell's going on? Why am I here…with _you?_" I asked frantically.

Nagi then laughed at my question, which sent chills to my spine. "I guess you don't remember what happened, huh? Um, do you still remember the time when Kairi asked you to dance with him?" He asked, removing the apron from his body.

"Yea," I said. "After that I searched all over the bar to find you, but you weren't there." I said, sitting up.

"That time I was escorting Rima to her Suite." I heard him say as he placed the apron on the desk beside the bed. _I was right. _I thought. _It was Rima._ _I bet something happened between them last night. _The thought of that made me feel agitated.

"Nothing happened between us…just incase you ask." He said, smiling at me. "She already passed out when we were still in the elevator."

"I'm not even asking…" I stated, with a small smirk on my face. I felt kinda relieved. I don't know why.

"…Just incase." He said once again. "By the time I returned to the bar, you weren't there. So I asked some people where you were. But all of them said they don't know. I searched from floor to floor to find you, just then I saw you sitting on the floor. You were messed up, big time. So yea, I carried you back to my suite, asked the maid to clean you up, you slept on the bed, I slept on the sofa, I cooked lunch for us, you woke up, started screaming, then accused me of being a rapist." He then laughed which made me smile.

"You searched from floor to floor to find me?" I asked, amazed.

"Yea. If I'm not mistaken you were on the 5th floor." _Room 504_ I thought. _It was Ikuto's room._

Tears went sliding down my face. I then remembered the painful memory that occurred last night. Shizuka was the one Ikuto was thinking as he kissed me. She was the one he wants. She was the one he loves.

"What's wrong?" I heard Nagi say. He then wiped the tears from my skin. "Did something happen?"

"Shizuka…" I murmured. "She was the one Ikuto wanted." I then felt the urge of hugging Nagi. The warmth I felt from him had soothed some pain which was devouring me. I felt Nagi's chest beat faster and faster…the same speed as mine. I also felt Nagi's warm arm embrace me, as the other hand make its way on my head. I felt safe when I'm with him. I never want to let go. If I did, I bet I'd die of misery.

"Shh." He said. "It's alright; I won't leave your side." More tears went rushing down my orbs. "We'll find a way for Ikuto to regain back his memories." I then hugged him tighter. His words are all I have now. "I promise."

* * *

"So, what do you have in mind…?" Nagi asked as I chew. Pork and fried rice really is a good combination.

"For him to regain back his memories?" I asked. He then nodded.

"I bet if the old me came back, it would probably trigger Ikuto's memories to return. I heard a friend of mine say that if you have amnesia, you should give him photographs of himself or his friends before the accident, and then you should take that person to places he/she loved, or listen to music, play sports that he/she did before the accident...etc." I said.

"And the old you were…?" Nagi then turned to me with confused eyes.

"A tomboy." I stated proudly with a wide smirk plastered my face.

* * *

**So yea, it took me an hour to write this. I'm sorry if it isn't long enough, but the next chapter will. This is like…um, the second part of the story? Haha, yea. I do hope you enjoy this. Please feel free to suggest anything, I won't bite. ;) R&R!**


	18. Knight In Shinning Armor

**Thanks a bunch to all those who've reviewed.**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**

* * *

**

- Flashback ; a couple of years back – Normal POV –

_The smell of rust and horse crap was evenly mixed with sweat, cigarettes and man-odor throughout the plagued barn. It was a perfect day…outside. Birds were chirping, farm animals were free to roam the land, some people hovered through their bicycles, men in khaki pants encompass the barn, and three black vans were parked secretly behind the said barn. _

_Life would be easier, if you weren't filthy rich._

"_You think you're so powerful now, huh?!" Said the spearhead. "Without your bodyguards and money there to protect you, you're nothing!" He eyed on the bruised pinkette which was tied down on a chair, panting and sweating. The sight of the lady brought joy to the spearhead's eyes. He lazily admired the fatigued lady with a precious smirk drawn on his spiteful face. He was proud. Proud of what he did. Kidnapping the heir of the Hinamori's, telling them to jerk all their exquisite affluence in exchange for their daughter's life, one wrong move they make would send their heir into smithereens. The spearhead's smirk grew larger as the thought of filthy money danced on his paws. He was certain that this little game of chess was his win._

"_Oh-ho~…you t-think you're stronger than me, than us? Think again, imbecile!" The pinkette stated, eyeing heavily on the man. Amu's gaze was _precipitously weakening. Blurry images of the leader can now be seen. Her fatigue's getting into her…badly.

As she lazily close her eyes, she then felt a hand smack her face, causing her to fall on the grimy floor. _"You bitch! You think you're still the queen, eh? Well, you're not!_ _Soon, all your loot will fall down to me!" The man alleged, snickering his heart out. _

_Amu then spat the warm blood that trickled down her throat; the taste of iron now lurking in her taste buds. She then felt her head throbbing alongside her pulsing heart. She felt weak…an aspect which was certainly disgusted by Amu herself. She then tried to get up, but failed miserably. The chair wrapped around her was too heavy for her to move. Irritation was now filling every nerve of the pinkette. Now she felt even weaker. _

"_Hahaha! Now the queen has been officially dethroned." The man said. "Can you feel how powerless you are now? Now do you know how it feels like being on the bottom? You can feel it, right? Hahaha!"_

"_I…" She panted. "We…can never be dethroned! Not by the likes of you!" She then shot him the deathliest death glare she could ever muster, with her smirk trying to fight its way to her bleeding mouth. This earned the irritation of the spearhead. _

"_You still wanna fight, bitch?" The man kicked the chair, hard. This caused Amu to glide against the bloody floor. The abrasion that had happened made light, yet rough, scratches on Amu's face and arm, causing her beautiful face to bleed. "Do the math, kiddo! I'm the top dog now! Hahah-" But as the self-declared top dog was laughing, he was then cut off by one of his henchmen. _

"_B-boss!! They're here!!" The mohawked henchman shouted. "They've go-" Before he was about to say another word, smoke began to fill the entrance of the barn, slowly crawling its way up to the interior. Rapid footsteps could now be heard throughout, echoing. By looks of it, half of a platoon now entered the scene._

"_Go, Go, Go, Go!!!" The husky voice said. Now, more rapid footsteps could now be heard. Every step caused Amu to shake. She grew scared. Amu tried to force herself backwards, but the chair was too heavy, her strength was deteriorating, the scratches on her body was tearing itself open, making her bleed more. She felt all her bruise pulse, making it hard for her to breathe. _

"_Amu…it's okay," the gentle voice said. That particular person slashed the tight ropes that were wrapped perfectly around Amu's body. "I'm here." That person then lifted the now crying Amu up, gently caressing her carefully, afraid to hurt her more. "I won't let them hurt you anymore, Amu. I promise." Said that person, which lead to Amu's tears to burst out. _

"_I…I…" Murmured Amu, crying heavily on that person's chest. She didn't mind the hurt she felt as her face touched that person's trembling chest. "Ikuto…" She whispered._

"_I'll protect you…" Ikuto said, as she laid Amu on the stretcher. "I'll always stay by your side." He continued. "No matter what."_

- End of Flashback –

"You think this will work?"

"…Yea, probably."

"Really?"

"No." Nagi said, eyeing on her beloved Amu. "But you still look beautiful, though."

"Shut up!"

Inside a vastly room stood a very atypical Amu wearing layers and layers of different kinds of big shirts. The baggy pants, skating shoes, and of course, her bull cap and bling-bling sat perfectly on her. It was something unexpected…for the first time in almost three and a half years. The sight of her was kind of weird. Well of course, not for Nagi, it seemed.

"No, I'm serious this time." The lad said. "You still look beautiful." This statement had led Amu being more embarrassed and flustered even more.

"Just shut up." Amu ordered, turning around to hide the red colored cheeks she had. She didn't know how to react. She didn't know what to say. She was too embarrassed, either way.

It had been already revealed and well-informed that Nagi_ is_ deeply in love with Amu. He had followed her from Japan to France and back without any hesitations whatsoever. And knowing that Ikuto had lost his memories was a big leap for him towards Amu's heart. But then again…it wasn't. He knew well that her heart had Ikuto's name on it. He couldn't change that fact. He couldn't simply remove him out of the picture. But he was hoping, in some way or another that his name could possibly be in her heart as well, together with Ikuto's, even if his name was as tiny as a dot.

He chuckled, seeing Amu being embarrassed. "Yea, yea." He said, chuckling still. "So, what are you planning to do?" Nagi asked as he lay on Amu's queen sized bed.

"Umm…I-" Amu was then cut off before she could say anything.

_Riiing! Riiing! Riiing! _

She picked up her cell phone, flipping it to see who was calling.

"It's Tadase…"She said, turning to face Nagi.

"Well…answer it!" He declared, sitting up.

"Hello?"

"_Amu-chan?"_

"Yea, what's up?"

"_Um, are you free today, right this instant?"_

"Uh, yea. Why?"

"_Well, the gang was wondering if you could stop by the café…now."_

"Did something happen?"

"_No, no, everything's fine…is Fujisaki-san there with you?"_

"Yea."

"_Great, you two should get going. We'll see you later."_

"WAIT! Um, when you said 'gang'…is Ikuto there?"

"_Yea."_

"Oh, we'll be there in 10 minutes." Then, Amu hung up.

"So, what'd he say?" Nagi asked, seemingly interested. He was first assuming that Tadase asked her out, but as he listened to Amu's replies, he was sure it wasn't a date. Years ago, he was well aware that Amu had feelings for the flaxen boy, but then started hanging out with Ikuto. After that, Amu's physical appearance had changed, earning Tadase's interest. By then, it was disputed that Amu and Ikuto were now going out, sending Tadase out of the picture.

"I think the gang wants us to meet with them at the café." She said as she grabbed her wallet and keys, shoving them both into her baggy pocket. She sprayed on some perfume then headed to the door.

"Aren't you changing? It's hot outside." Nagi said as he bounced off of Amu's bed. He first glanced at the mirror, rugged-ing his luscious locks, then turned towards Amu.

"Ba~ka~…Does 'project-bring-back-Ikuto's-memories-using-my-tomboy-trump-card ring a bell?" She then locked her room as Nagi went down the stairs.

"So you plan to sweat to death, huh?" Nagi snapped back as he grabbed his car keys, waiting for Amu to exit the house. He then pressed button of his car keys, un-alarming the car.

"If that's possible…then yes." She uttered, hopping inside Nagi's velvet car seat.

- After 15 minutes – Café –

"Ugh! What's taking them so long?" Yaya muttered, as she sipped some tea. "Amu-chi's late."

"Well, they weren't informed until 15 minutes ago." Kairi said, sighing.

The gang waited for both Amu and Nagi to enter the said café. Tadase, Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai and Ikuto sat with ease on the longest table inside. Clearly, they were the center of attention. Sometimes, they were the reasons why that particular café were full of costumers. Mostly females were scattered about the perimeter. But they paid no mind at all to their groupies. Not one bit.

But as the glass door opened, which revealed two people, all the attention was suddenly affixed to the pair.

"Amu-chi?" Yaya murmured. This caused the heads of her friends to turn to where she was looking. Eyes bulged and jaws dropped were now seen. All of them couldn't keep their eyes off of her. Well, who wouldn't? Who wouldn't be fascinated by a pretty face wearing baggy clothes?

As Amu then sat in between Nagi and Kukai, and Nagi sat in between Amu and Tadase, the bunch grew quiet…until someone spoke.

"Amu…" Rima said as her eyes twitched mercilessly. "What the hell are you wearing?" She tried mustering out her words calmly, staring at the pinkette with confusion and worried eyes.

"Umm…well," She said, lightly scratching her temples as she tried to laugh forcefully. "Mnn…N-nagi, he said I should change my style…yea, that's it." Amu then felt her seatmate, Nagi, turn his head around to face her directly. She felt like laughing, so to prevent this from happening, she looked away, smiling at Kukai.

"You're pathetic, man." Kukai said, slapping Nagi's back. As Amu watched everyone's reactions, she bit her tongue, never letting the laughter and joy escape through her mouth. But as she slowly analyze the people surrounding her, one person stood out. Ikuto's smirk stood out. It was one reaction she wasn't ready for. She expected less…smirk-ish. This made her confused.

"Anyway, why'd you guys need us all of a sudden?" She chirped happily, placing both her elbows up and entwining her fingers with delight.

"We were talking about prom…then we thought about you two," Yaya said, sounding a tad serious.

"It was probably appropriate for you two to attend this year's prom, so…"Kairi stated then eyed on Tadase.

"Amu-chan, will you be my prom date?" Tadase said, staring right into Amu's honey golden orbs. His resolve was firm. There wasn't anything special he felt for Amu…anymore. He just wanted to seal his high school life's prom with a special bang. Being partnered with one of the most beautiful and purest person he had ever known.

Tadase was right in front of Amu. Next to him were Ikuto and Rima. Amu slowly drifted her view towards Ikuto, who was also staring at her. Seeing him and the person she used to like together, staring at her, awaiting for her respond, was definitely hair-raising. She then swallowed her saliva, and then licked her lips. She smiled sweetly towards Tadase. "How could I refuse?" She said.

Unconsciously, Ikuto's eyes winced. As well as Nagi's.

"Great!" Yaya declared. "Now's your turn." She said, turning to face Rima with all smiles.

"N-nagihiko!" She said, bowing, hiding her petite blush. "Will you go to prom with me?" The quiver in her voice was easily distinguished. It was obvious that she was nervous. How can she not be? She's asking the guy she loves to prom that had rejected her feelings for him! She was afraid to take this risk. But now's the only chance to dance with the person she loves deeply. As she clenched her fists tightly, she heard his answer.

"I'd love to." Was what she heard. Rima then looked up, gazing at Nagi, who was smiling towards her.

"That's great! Now all's been settled. Looks like our gang are heading to prom." Kukai muttered, grinning.

"Gang? Everyone's going? Even _you?_" Amu probed, turning to face Kukai.

"Of course! You're not the only one who'll have fun next week." He said, pinching Amu's cheek. Making her pinch Kukai's.

"Who's you date?" Nagi asked, interrupting the two playmates.

"Yaya." He declared proudly, making Yaya embarrassed.

"What about Kairi?" Amu asked, smiling at the lad.

"Yuuki," He murmured. "They insisted that the juniors' president shall be partnered with the seniors' president." He said as he rolled his eyes with irritation. If it wasn't for that proposal, he should be asking Amu to be his date. It would've been the day he'll always remember.

"What about you, Ikuto? Are you going to prom?" Nagi said, which caused Amu's undivided attention. She was hoping no one invited him. It would've been torture for Amu to see _his _Ikuto dance with another.

"No one invited me. But they said it was fine to still go." The man huskily stated, slicing through his strawberry short cake. Amu then fought the urge to smile or heave a deep sigh.

The happenings from today's 'meeting' had led to the anticipation of many.

- Time Skip – After the Meeting –

As Nagi swiftly drove Amu home, certain thoughts had lingered through the pair's mind. They were both anticipating the prom, even though the two of them weren't even studying in that school. But still…a change of plan was great.

An hour has passed since Nagi left. Amu had removed her thick clothing, replacing them with her thin ones. She wore her baby blue night gown. As she brushed her hair lovingly, admiring herself in the mirror, a knock on the door was heard. A maid came to inform her lady that she had a visitor. Amu wondered who it may be, so she quickly strode downstairs to find the least person she expects.

"Ikuto?" She said, eyeing carefully at her ex-lover.

"Do you wanna go out sometime…maybe tomorrow?"

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	19. Play Date part 1

**Hey guys. :D Thank you so much for your wonderful reviews! The flashback in Chapter 18…I guess the whole thing's gonna be an important 'thing' in the near chapters. Just incase, I don't wanna spoil anything else. ;) **

**So the updating of this chapter took more time than expected. I was so distracted with watching Shippuuden last week, and I wasn't anticipating that it would be so entertaining. :O Then I wanted to finish watching it in about a week, so yea, I did. I then started to write about Itachi and Sakura…but had no guts to publish it. Instead, I re-watched the ending of Shugo Chara Party, which had made me frustrated…hence, making me write this. I'm so sorry for this long rant. I'll end it here. :D**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA! IF I DID, IT WOULDN'T HAVE ENDED IN THAT KIND OF WAY! **

**

* * *

**

- Normal POV –

Amu could not sleep. After Ikuto had visited her, she couldn't put her mind at rest. Well, how could she? She had waited for this big leap to come. She thought that maybe she could get another chance. That maybe now's the perfect time for her to be happy with him. But that little hope she had, that microscopic hope she held onto, was to be wasted once more. She thought everything would be back to normal. She was wrong.

Hours Ago – Flashback -

_Ikuto watched as Amu descended the stairs slowly. He felt his shoulders stiffened. His pulse became audible when he heard her say, "Ikuto?"_

_He stood up, eyeing on the pinkette. He was nervous. And he didn't know why. Was it because he was about to ask her a favor? That he was afraid of getting rejected? Was it because of the way she dressed? That she looked innocent and hot at the same time? Was it because he was shy? That he had to bring himself to face her at a time like this? Why? Why was he nervous? He didn't know._

"_Do you wanna go out sometime…maybe tomorrow?" Ikuto's husky and stoic voice has led to the concealment of Amu thinking that he was nervous. It was a perfect façade. _

_Amu was shocked. It was the last thing she thought Ikuto would say. She was confused, but on top of that, she was fulfilled. This made her think that maybe he had remembered her. That maybe some memories came rushing towards his mind. And maybe that that certain memory was a memory he shared with her. She thought that maybe this is her chance to redeem him back. Words can't mutter out the feelings she had. It didn't show it on her face that she was happy; it showed that she was utterly confused._

"_It's not what you think, Hinamori-san." Ikuto said. "Not a real date…date." He added. "Just a play date." He added once more._

'_Hinamori-san?' Amu thought. 'He never called me that!' It was true. Ikuto never did call her by her last name…with honorifics, if I may add. He had always called her 'Amu'. That fact never changes…until now. 'Maybe his memories didn't come back after all.' She thought. Now, she then grew confused. "What do you mean?" She asked, her voice mildly trembling._

_As the both of them sat on the sofa, Ikuto began to explain. "Someone asked Shizuka out. It seemed like she likes that person. So I thought that maybe we could possibly make her jealous." _

_BOOM!_

_That imaginary explosion said it all. Amu was on the verge of smashing the coffee table right in front of them. She was furious. 'Shizuka…again.' She thought. Why was she always in their way? Yes, she's pretty. Yes, she doesn't have pink hair. Yes, her eyes are lovely. But why does she have to capture Ikuto's dithering heart? Why can't Amu be the one to capture his heart for the second time? Why was it so hard to believe that Ikuto has moved on?_

"_Why me?" Asked Amu. "Why can't it be Utau, or maybe Rima?" Her voice was awfully soft. Her voice alone was vulnerable. She can't get angry at Ikuto. She had no guts to. _

"'_Why?'" Ikuto repeated. "Why can't it be you?" _

_Irritated, Amu then stared at Ikuto, who was staring back at her. They were both staring, which was odd. Flares were definitely rising from her orbs, while his had…nothing. _

_Amu then heaved a sigh. Tomorrow is Saturday, so she had nothing to do. Why not waste it with the one she loves? _

"_Okay, I got it." She said. "Pick me up at 12."_

End of Flashback –

Amu tossed and turned but still can't bring herself to sleep. When she took a glance beside her, the clock reads 3:17 am. She grew irritated. She sat up, grabbed her bathrobe, and then strode outside her room.

Amu thought that maybe a walk by the garden would tire her, hence, making her feel sleepy. But as she passes the kitchen, she remembered what Nagi had told her when they were still living in Paris.

During those days, she would always study or cry herself to sleep. She'd always sleep at around 2 or 3, which disturbed Nagi. One time, he bought the both of them cans of beer. He said that it'd be quite an experience drinking with. But knowing him, she knew what his motives were. She knew that he's never the alcoholic or the smoker type of guy. She knew the things he has done for her. Those small things were enough to make a girl cry tears of joy.

Instead of heading outside, Amu chucked herself some left over beers his dad left. Sometime after that, she grew drowsy. Just like a slug, she slowly dragged herself to bed. Once in bed, she quickly let the overwhelming feeling of slumber take over her.

* * *

"Oy, Hinamori-san, wake up."

"Hey, wake up."

"Mnnn…"

"Wake up…"

"…hm."

Irritated, Ikuto couldn't help but smirk at the pinkette lying in front of him. It was a good thing he came 30 minutes early before the said time. If he didn't, things could get complicated, and Ikuto's date schedule would be ruined.

Amu, on the other hand, was soundly asleep. She had forgotten the date she had planned with her beloved. But she can't help it, sleep was important too. And knowing that she had beer this morning was like sleeping pills. As numb as she was, she didn't even felt Ikuto's cold fingertips touching her cheek. Instead of opening her eyes, she rolled over to the other side, hugged her pillow, then went straight back to dreamland.

Ikuto was immensely amused. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her in deep slumber. But as he looked at the clock, he can't help but end this show. He carefully kneeled on Amu's bed, slowly leaning towards her. He then brushed some locks on top of her ear. Before he could do anything, his smirk crossed his luscious lips. "Amu, wake up." He seductively whispered. This caused the pinkette's eyes to flutter open.

Amu stiffly sat up, her eyes bulging. "Ikuto?" She whispered. She turned to her right, but found no one. "Just a dream, huh?" She murmured. She then slowly let her body fall, expecting the soft mattress to catch her, but instead of that, masculine arms were what she felt. As she slowly turned her head to the left, she felt someone's warm breath touch her skin. "Ikuto?" She said as her eyes twitched.

"Yo." Ikuto said, smirking at the pinkette laying on his arms. "You should get ready, we're going behind schedule."

"L-l-let go off me, you pervert!" Amu muttered as she quickly jumped off her bed. "And what the hell are you doing in my room? It's not yet 12!" She said, as she quickly grabbed her bathrobe then went straight to her bathroom. "Couldn't you just call me or something?"

Ikuto then went towards Amu's couch and turning on the TV. "I tried. But you weren't answering." He muttered, switching channels.

"Why can't you just try harder?" She screeched. "Rather than teasing someone in their sleep!"

Before he could say anything, he was chuckling to himself. He then cleared his throat then said "I did. 21 times." Ikuto then crossed his legs, watching the pâtissier make his chocolate cake. "I thought something happened, so I rushed here. I guess you were just drinking all night long."

Amu was shocked. She spat out the toothpaste in her mouth then replied. "W-what? No, I w-wasn't drinking! T-that's stupid." She then pretended to laugh as she stepped inside her tub.

"Oh?" Ikuto muttered. "You smelled like beer."

"…"

"Do you know the saying 'drink occasionally'?" Ikuto said, still eyeing on the pâtissier.

"Of course I do!" She shrieked. "It's just…I couldn't sleep, that's all." She said calmly.

"And that's why you drank beer? Tch, how stupid…"

"That's not stupid!" She screeched. "A friend of mine suggested it, and it worked!" Amu proudly declared.

"Maybe your friend lost it. You could've been harmed if you drank too much." He stated, worriedly.

"Well, I didn't. And Nagi, he's a really great guy. He wouldn't do something that would ever hurt me." Her tone was soft and proud. But on the other hand…Ikuto winced as he heard his name. He then remembered the 'little' confession Nagi had with Amu a month ago. He can't stand it. He can't stand her saying his name. He can't stand her being with him.

* * *

Amu felt a bit uneasy. Being in Ikuto's car was so nostalgic. The scent, the feeling, it was the same; it had always been the same. Ever since the gang and she had brought back _the _Tsukiyomi home, everything was back to the way it used to be. Well except for the fact that he's missing a part of his life. But nonetheless, it was all good. His parents had given him everything he wanted. He continued studying at the University. He apparently hasn't forgotten how to play his precious violin. His popularity had raised due some publicity stunts done by Easter. Et cetera…et cetera.

The atmosphere between them was thick. Ikuto hadn't said a word since they left Amu's house. And Amu just…didn't know what to say. Her thoughts kept her a bit occupied, but as she stared at the window, and knowing that their destination was a bit peculiar, she broke the silence.

"Ne, where are we going anyway? I thought we're having lunch." Amu said, still staring at the window.

"We are." He stated.

"Huh? I thought the town's that way?" Amu asked, pointing to the right.

As Amu looked carefully at Ikuto, his expression seemed to change. A playful smirk was now placed on his face. He then looked at Amu with amusement. "Who said anything about having lunch there?"

* * *

The car stopped completely. Amu is in disbelief. The both of them stood on the pier, looking straight at the yacht before them. The breeze blew huskily, making the pinkette's spine to shiver.

Amu wore her white tube-dress and midnight blue doll shoes which matched her moonstone pendant. She had her hair tied in a rough pony-tail with her bangs dangling. She also had her black purse in hand. Ikuto wore his black three-fourths shirt, white belt, black jeans, his Zooyork **(a/n: which I do not own) **skating shoes and his cross necklace. They looked perfect.

Just like the old times, just like their first kiss, it was like some kind of screwed up déjà vu. For Amu, it was like a dream come true. It was as if nothing had changed. But as she looked closer, thought deeper, she felt pain. She didn't know why, but it just did. She was on the verge of shedding tears, but she didn't want them to show, not to him.

They then walked towards the yacht. Amu remembered how Ikuto would scold at her if she made the floor squeak, or how she should always mind her posture. It was so nostalgic it hurts. But she knew well that she should shove all unnecessary feelings outside the picture. She should, or things may be fatal.

Once on board, Amu then noticed the white table, chairs, food, and the candelabra well placed in the middle of the deck. It was all so familiar. She can't help but smile.

"You like it?" Ikuto started, looking at the delightful look the pinkette showed. He was now more amused than ever. To think that his plan, his money, and his time would pay off with just a simple smile. He didn't expect it would feel so good to make her happy.

"Mmm!" She said as she looked at him, smiling. _'Just like the old times.' _She thought.

As they both eat, Amu noticed that the yacht was moving. "Ne, are we going somewhere?"

"Ah." He said, slicing his meat. "I just found out that Shizuka's date is gonna take place at the amusement park."

"We're going to the amusement park by yacht? You're kidding, right?"

"No, I'm serious." He said, looking straight into Amu's eyes.

"Huh…I don't get it. How are we supposed to go there by yacht?"

"There's this new amusement park by the pier." He then returned to his food. "And going there by car seems…boring."

"So you do spend so much money with play-dates, huh?" Amu said, eyeing on the man in front of her.

Ikuto then smirked. "No, not really."

"And I suppose you rent choppers with your dates with Shizuka…?"

"No," His smirk widened. "She always turns me down."

"I see…" Amu said as her eye twitched. Before she could have her bite, her phone rang. It's one of the songs she can relate to, dearly. 'Blame it on the rain' by 'He is We' **(a/n: which I do not own)**

_You got me caught in all this mess, I guess we can Blame it on the Rain_

Ikuto then stood up. He took Amu's wrist then gently forced her to stand up. He took her phone and then placed it down. The phone still rang.

_My pain is knowing I can't have you…I can't have you_

"What the hell are you doing?" Amu said as Ikuto dragged her away from the table. "My phone's ringing!"

_Tell me does she look at you the way I do? Try to understand the words you say and the way you move?_

Without words to say, one of Ikuto's hands held Amu's waist, while the other one had raised one of Amu's hand then placed it on his shoulders. He then did the same with the other. "What're you doing?" Amu then whispered as she looked into Ikuto's cerulean orbs.

_Does she get the same big rush, when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush? Tell me am I crazy? Am I crazy?_

"I'm trying to force you to dance with me." He whispered back. His tone seemed so jumpy. It was nothing she had expected to hear from him. But she didn't mind it at all. Amu just assumed that maybe that's always the tone he used when talking to Shizuka.

_I catch my breath, the one you took the moment you entered the room_

"Do you always force your dates into dancing with you?" She asked, not letting her eyes fall into his. She was quite afraid of being captured by them once again. She shouldn't let her guard down. She shouldn't.

_My heart it breaks at the thought of her holding you_

"No," He said, inhaling the sweet scent of Amu's locks. "Just the cute ones."

_Does she look at you the way I do? Try and understand the words you say and the way you move?_

She was quiet. She didn't know what to do. It was déjà vu. The things he said, the things she said, the things they did, the things they're doing…it's all connected with what happened years ago. They also had a reason for doing this. They didn't do this just to please themselves, just like what happened when she was still trying to become a lady. And this yacht…it unbelievable.

_Does she get the same big rush, when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush? Tell me am I crazy? Or is this more than a crush?_

She then looked at him. Those were the eyes that hypnotized her. Those were the eyes she had adored. Those were the eyes that belonged to the man she loved. Why did it hurt so much to just look at those beautiful eyes? Did it hurt her because they were the same eyes that haunted her in her sleep? Did it hurt because she wanted those eyes to look only at her? Did it hurt her because those were the eyes that belonged to the man who used to love her deeply?

_Maybe I'm alone in this but I'll find peace and solitude knowing if I had but just one kiss this whole room would be glowing? We'd be glowing…we'd be glowing._

Amu was hurt. She is in pain. She is still in love with that man. She can't deny that fact.

_Does she look at you the way I do? Try and understand the words you say and the way you move?_

"You never change…" She whispered loud enough for Ikuto to hear.

_Does she get the same big rush, when you go in for a hug and your cheeks brush? Tell me am I crazy? Or is this more than a crush?_

* * *

**Okaay~! It took me a while to finish this…but yea. This is still the first part of their date, so yea, there's still part two! Yea! Please review! Your reviews and some brownies are my inspiration. And please don't be shy in suggesting. I'd gladly accept them. :D So yeaa, I'll be updating soon, I guess. Well, it depends on your reviews, of course. Anyway…thanks for reading. :D**


	20. Play Date part 2

**Thanks for the reviews and suggestions. :D One review (I'm not gonna tell whose) **_**kinda '**_**figured' out what I was tryna do. So yea. Good job, reviewer! :D Oh, and as for the suggestions, I'll use some of it for the next chapter. :)**

**Also, as for my second half of rant, I'd like to apologize for the **_**very **_**long update. Excuses seem so futile now. So yea. Oh, I'd also like to um, request my friend, Mr. Salvacion, if he's still reading this fanfic, to just forget about the things that happened last August 5****th****. If you ever read this, please, let's stop ignoring each other. It's unbearable.**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

**

* * *

**

- Normal POV –

The absence of daylight began to show. Cold breeze began to hover huskily towards the pale skin of both the lad and lass. As the sun began to set, lights of many colors now grew visible towards the north. The Ferris wheel was now easily distinguished by the pair. Their destination is drawing closer.

"It's huge!" Amu said, eyeing carefully at the amusement park. Her eyes twinkled in delight knowing that she'll be stepping foot inside the merry place. It's been too long since her last visit to any theme parks, amusement parks, or any other parks out there. The fact that she'll be wasting her time there made her overjoyed.

"But Ikuto," She said, turning around to see him. "How the hell are we supposed to find them there? The place is huge!"

"We'll find them." Ikuto said. His husky voice reassured Amu that they weren't on a date _date, _they're on a _play_ date.

Amu hoped that somehow, Shizuka's path won't cross theirs in the amusement park. That maybe Ikuto won't get intimidated with that raven-haired girl's date. She hoped that once they arrived there, they would enjoy each others' company, and to not waste time looking for the wanted pair. But she knew better than that. She knew that expectations such as this would only cause her more pain. She knows pain better than anyone else; nevertheless, she always welcomes it with open arms.

* * *

"It's about time, huh?"

"Can you still remember the plan?"

"Ah. Smile, wrap my arms around you, make you laugh, buy you food, flirt...and be sure to get caught doing this."

"You remembered well, *toot*."

"Hah, of course I do. As long as we keep it real, *toot*'s plan would be perfect."

* * *

"Waa~, sugoi." Amu's eyes twinkled in delight as she set foot inside the said amusement park. "It's even bigger up close!" She added as her smile widened even bigger.

Kids, teens, adults, _really _old adults, weirdoes, couples, lesbians, gays, mascots, and every other kind of human swarmed the place like flies hovering over the fresh garbage piling upon the dumpster. Age didn't matter in this kind of place. Status didn't matter. All those other things didn't matter. As long as you can buy food & tickets, no one will ever care.

Smiles were easily distinguished by the pair as they entered the joyous kingdom. Laughter was heard, so were music, screams of utter delight, and nonchalant chatter throughout the place. It was perfect for a date…a play date.

Both of them, Ikuto and Amu, looked picture-perfect together. People turned their heads just to look at the both. The way they dress, their pretty faces, and their auras, how can they not turn their heads on such beautiful entities?

Out of nowhere, Ikuto suddenly clutched Amu's hand. Despite wanting to hold onto it tighter, making sure that she is safe with him, he still held on to her hand gingerly. His cold finger tips blazed unto Amu's soft warm skin. The thought of Ikuto _finally _holding her hand made Amu quite confused. Hence, making her look at him with big odd ogle eyes.

"We're on a date, remember?" He said, his husky voice crisping with awareness. "If it's _that_ awkward, just say so."

"No! It's fine!" Amu said, instantly. "I don't actually mind…it's just that…"

"What?" Ikuto murmured, turning his head slightly to face Amu.

The pinkette's smile grew larger. "It's nothing, really…" She said as she tried to sway their hands. "Your hand, it's still the same. Still as cold as ever." She then held on to Ikuto's hand tighter, feeling the nostalgic coldness his skin was emitting.

"Huh…So we held hands before…" He muttered playfully.

Instinctively, Amu spat out her words directly. "No! It's not like that!" She said, stopping her pace.

"Oh? So how'd you know what my hand felt like?"

_Bull's eye…_

"We used to grapple each other." Amu then continued her pace, making their hands sway even more. "Yea, good times..."

"Oh, really?" Ikuto said, in a mocking tone. "I used to think…" He continued as he then let go of Amu's hand. "That we used to have a bit more friendly relationship." He then wrapped his arm on the pinkette's shoulder, and then pulled her closer.

"W-what the hell are you doing?" Amu shrieked, pushing Ikuto's arm off of her. But the more she struggled, the more he held onto her.

Yea, fine, it's true, she didn't actually _want _to struggle, she _needs _to. She needs to _show _that she didn't want to.

"I told you, we're on a date, right?"

"W-what if Shizuka f-finds us?" Amu stammered, still trying to resist his embrace.

All of a sudden, Ikuto placed his lips on Amu's head. He then paused for a second, letting the distance between him and the pinkette a step away. Before Amu could turn around to see why Ikuto wasn't by her side, the man then embraced her. His arms were now wrapped around her neck. He bowed his head so that he could smell the stench of her hair. And even though Amu wasn't facing Ikuto, he could feel the drumming of her heart.

"That's the whole point, remember?" It was like butterflies, no, killer bees hovering all over her stomach, that's the kind of intensity she's feeling as of this moment. She could feel her cheeks burn like something's setting it on fire. The pounding of her chest was ringing in her ears. It was deafening. How could this be? It's the same feeling she felt when they _were_ still together.

Amu then placed both her hands on Ikuto's arm. And as seconds pass by, the smile on her face got bigger and bigger.

'_Just like old times.' _She thought.

"I knew that." Amu said, still gripping onto Ikuto's arm.

* * *

It had been more than an hour since they've rode some rides. Amu was definitely enjoying their play date…so far.

Of course, why wouldn't she? It's one of her aspirations. Since Ikuto came back in to her life, everything was bittersweet. Everything was half-done. Everything she had done was half-hearted. Waking up everyday in Japan, and thinking that she still has a day she'd waste just to see _that _person was _enough_. She'd trade anything for this, for a moment like this.

Right now, she had an excuse to wrap her arm around Ikuto's. She had an excuse to _feel _as if nothing happened. She had an excuse to show him that his existence means greatly to her.

"So," Amu smiled, "where to?"

Ikuto was quiet for a moment, pondering, "How about the haunted hou-"

"No."

"No?"

"No." Amu repeated.

Ikuto smirked at this, "Why not?"

Amu remained quiet. She remembered that the _old_ Ikuto knowsone of her weakness, which was being afraid of 'unnecessary' things, and that the _new _one doesn't. She sighed. "I just…I just don't feel like it."

'_Liar_' Ikuto thought. He knows. He knows about this. "Really now." Amusement then filled his eyes. "Maybe you're just scared."

"Me?" Amu eyed on Ikuto. "Scared? In your dreams, Tsukiyomi!"

"Yea?"

"Yea."

"Alright." Ikuto took Amu's hand tightly, and then jogged towards the west, heading to the haunted house. "You should prove me wrong, then."

As we all know, girls are terrifyingly cowards, in terms of dark spooky places, ghosts, deaths, and other gruesome things. Most girls try to act more scared; hence, making them cling to their dates more. Some girls try to act cool, but in the end, they'll still be clinging unto their dates. But smart girls, ones that don't actually want cling unto their dates, just close their eyes. One smart girl in particular, who actually _wants_ to prove her date wrong, is Hinamori Amu.

At the start of their walk, the earsplitting screams had already made Amu clutch unto Ikuto's hand. She didn't actually plan on doing so, to prove something, but yea, instincts are _that_ powerful. Once they've entered the first turn, she automatically closed her eyes.

No squeaks were heard from her, no shrills, no jumping, no clinging, no nothings, just deep breathing and clutching.

We all know that Ikuto isn't that of an aloof person. He sometimes tries to be, but fails. He tries to be indifferent, but for some reason, he can't ignore the pinkette. No, no. Instincts are really powerful. And yes, we all know that Ikuto _is _clever, clever enough to know that Amu's playing her tricks, and also _clever _enough to not burst her bubble. So he didn't mind it at all. And whoosh comes his smirk, although unseen.

Amu concentrated heavily on not tripping or falling down. She tried her best to not get startled or whatever. Just then, Ikuto stopped for a brief moment. This also caused Amu to stop and wonder. As she slowly opened her eyes, she saw some writings messily written on some ruined mirror.

"_The chance of you meeting the person who owns the hand you're holding right now is identical to a miracle. Even if you step out into the light, do not let go of that hand."_

"Let's go." Amu smiled as she walked out of the haunted house with her fingers still intertwined with Ikuto's.

* * *

Hours have gone by since they arrived at the amusement park. The frosty breeze came rushing through their pale skins. The show of lights became one of the most entertaining things inside the said place. And as they sat silently on opposite sides of the Ferris wheel's couch, he pondered.

"What _were_ we, exactly?" Ikuto began.

Forthright. Yea. That's the word. Probably one of the best words to describe such boldness.

Still in shock, Amu was confused. "I'm sorry, what?"

"Before all this, what exactly isour relationship?"

"Friends." Amu replied breezily.

"And?"

"Sore dake. (Only that)"

Ikuto then raised his eyebrows. "Yea?"

"Yea." She said, still no quiver found in her voice.

"Hmn." Ikuto slowly sat towards Amu, circling his arm around her shoulder. "I'm afraid that's not the answer I'm expecting to hear."

Now, Amu was the one who raised her eyebrows. "Oh really," She replied. "Then what wasthe answer you were expecting?"

He was silent for a while. Seconds later, he asked, "Something more, perhaps?"

Amu was shocked at this. "_More?_" She then continued with a somewhat irritating voice, "Who the hell told you that?"

"No one."

"Right," Amu said as she faced Ikuto. "Lying won't do you any good."

Ikuto frowned. "I'm not lying."

"So," Amu then inhaled deeply. "What makes you think that we're more than _just _friends?"

"I don't know." His eyes were glistening as he stared into Amu's golden orbs. "But I just do."

The pinkette chuckled. "Oh come on, Ikuto!" She then sighed. "Even without those memories of yours, you're still that guy who manages to get every girl you want. Don't get me wrong but I won't get swayed by your words that easily."

"I told you," Ikuto then placed his cold hand on top of Amu's. "I'm not lying."

Amu paused at this. She knew well that if she insisted that he's still bluffing, things might get…bloody. This was Ikuto, after all, and she knew him well. Really, _really _well.

"Okay." She said, smiling half-heartedly at him. "You're not lying."

"I can't put it in real details but, it feels weird when I'm around you."

Amu then asked, confused of what Ikuto just said. "What?"

"It's different. It feels different when I'm around you."

"Yea?" Amu smiled. She didn't know how to respond, she didn't know how to react. Instead of saying anything else, she just sat there and waited for the ride to stop.

* * *

Having a guy best friend is kinda cool. Hanging out with him, partying with him, drinking with him, sharing secrets, someone who'll back you up, someone who'll provide you an instant date, someone who won't let you down and all that shindigs are cool stuff you can _really _enjoy if you have a guy best friend.

But what if that guy best friend of yours is _in love _with you?

And you're totally aware of it…

And you're out on a date with your ex-lover, who's a friend of your guy best friend…

And you actually don't want to pick between the two of them…

Cause you know, you _totally _know, that you can't keep both of them…

And someone might, no, scratch that, _will_ get hurt…

What'd you do?

"Hi," Amu was desperate. When they finally got out of the Ferris wheel, _too many _messages and missed calls were displayed in front of her cell phone's screen. All those 'warnings' came from her guy best friend. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to pick up any of your calls."

"_It's fine. So, where are you?"_

"Inside a cubicle." Amu bit her lip. "I'm at the amusement park."

"_With?" _

Amu hesitated for a tad moment before answering. She didn't know if she should tell white lies just to cover herself up if anything bad happens. "Ikuto." She muttered. And yes, she didn't have the guts to lie to her best friend. It's like betraying him. Yea, something like that.

"_Ahh. So, you havin' fun?"_

Amu smiled. "Mmm. Kind of. But it's not what you think, Nagi. Uh, this is like, um, some sort of twisted play date."

"_That's bullshit. Why'd you agree to that?"_

"I…" It was no use. She didn't even know the reason herself. She didn't know why she had agreed to this screwed up, sort of screwed up, play date. "I don't know. It just feels like…like it's the only chance I'll get to be with him like this, like the way we were before. This thing, I know for sure this won't ever happen again without his memories intact."

"_You'll suffer more, Amu. Can you think of anything else other than to hurt yourself?"_

"I can't." Amu chuckled. "And I think I don't care anymore. I don't want to care anymore, Nagi."

_It took him a few seconds to continue. "I won't promise you that I won't hit him if you come crying to me."_

"Okay." Amu said. "I'll see you soon."

* * *

"That was fast." Ikuto said sarcastically as he sluggishly walked towards Amu. Waiting outside the rest room wasn't his cup of tea. And waiting there a tad bit longer than usual made him irritated. Why? It was the ladies' rest room. Women go in and out of there. And he's _the _Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a person who was very appealing to every woman's eyes. It irritated him to see those women look at him with lustful eyes. He wasn't that kind of man who enjoys this kind of stuff. No, no, no.

Amu then smiled. "You should've ditched me when you had the chance."

Ikuto's face darkened. He wasn't amused. Her jest offended him. Her joking statement made him think that she thinks of him in that kind of way. That he's a kind of person who ditches people. Those words weren't what he had expected to hear.

She knew that face he was making. She knew it well. Amu read Ikuto like some kind of transparent plastic. She knew him for years, and that's the face he shows when he's pissed, upset, and frustrated at the same time. Some people might not know the difference between his face now and his usual face, but as for the pinkette, it was a terrible red light. "Forgive my little jest."

"None taken." He said coolly. Not minding to look at Amu.

"I'm sorry!" Amu then held Ikuto's wrist, stopping him before he could take a step forward. "I…I didn't mean to offended you."

"Offended?" He asked. "Why would I be?"

"'Cause of the thing I said." Amu then gripped onto Ikuto's wrist tighter. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm not offended."

"You are!" Amu's voice was hard.

"And what makes you say that, huh?"

"I know you. That look on your face, I know it well. Don't you dare try to deny it!"

Ikuto then looked at Amu's saddened face. It was something undeniably endearing. He couldn't stand seeing her like that. Her crying, almost crying, face was one of his soft spots after all.

Ikuto then placed his hand on top of Amu's head. He rubbed it playfully, letting her soft tresses dance on the palm of his hand. "Mmm. We should get ice cream."

As the both of them strolled around the amusement park, with Amu's vanilla and Ikuto's chocolate ice creams in hand, something of some sorts made the pinkette uneasy. It's like something bad's gonna happened, and she didn't like that feeling.

Ikuto asked, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know." Amu replied. "Maybe I'm just tired from all the walking."

What she said wasn't a lie, really. Well, partially.

"I should take you home, then." Ikuto circled his arm around the pinkette's petite waist. "But before that, you should close your eyes."

So she did. And yes, she was as nervous as ever. Closing her eyes meant that maybe Ikuto didn't want her to see something terrible. Maybe it was Shizuka and her date. Maybe he didn't want her to see the woman he fancies. Or maybe, he might ditch her. Leave her. And then go straight to Shizuka's arms. This made her more uneasy.

She then felt Ikuto pull her closer as he tightened his grip. She felt his cold fingertips stroke her face, making her spine shiver. Seconds later, she felt something crash softly on her lips. It was sweet, as sweet as chocolate. She remembered it well. She remembered the way his lips fit perfectly on to hers. It couldn't be anyone else. Yea. It was his. Ikuto's lips.

And then he released her, feeling a surge of male pride when she panted softly, breathless.

Amu opened her eyes slowly, making sure she wasn't dreaming. As she smiled, about to protest, she caught a glimpse at someone's very, _very _familiar face.

She was dumbfounded. "Isn't that Shizuka and…Kukai?"

"Yea." Ikuto then smirked proudly. "I think they saw us."

It was then that Amu realized once again that they were on a _play date._ Their main objective was to make sure Shizuka will get jealous. And then it hit her. _It was all a façade. __That kiss. It wasn't really a kiss. It's a kiss meant to make Shizuka jealous. It wasn't a kiss to reciprocate Ikuto's feelings. It was a kiss to reciprocate Ikuto's feelings for Shizuka._

* * *

Before crying herself to sleep, Amu received a text from Ikuto.

"_Thanks for accompanying me tonight._

_You should sleep now, I know you're tired._

_- Ikuto_

_P.S., _

_Vanilla isn't that bad"_

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review! :D**


End file.
